Any Potter
by Emma19
Summary: Harry Potter doit se faire passer pour la cousine de James à l'époque où celuici était en 5ème année . Ceci est un HarryDraco, un peu particulier. Une petite note de l'auteur.
1. Prologue

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'adore les fic ou Harry retourne dans le passé pour voir ses parents alors j'ai décider de me lancer dans l'écriture de ce genre de fic. Tout en relevant un petit défi perso : que je préciserais à la fin sinon , il y aurait plus de suspense !  
Prologue  
  
-Je disais donc .  
  
' Ding dong '  
  
- Euh excusez-moi Albus , je vais aller voir , il semblerait que quelqu'un soit présent devant la grille .  
  
- Vas-y , je t'attendrais pour continuer cette conversation , je ne suis pas encore assez vieux et gâteux pour pouvoir la finir seul ! fit remarquer Albus un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres .  
  
-Albus ! répliqua son interlocuteur , je n'ai pas dit ça , j'avais simplement peur que vous ne m'aillez pas entendu partir , il me semble que vous devenez un petit peu dur d'oreilles !  
  
Beaucoup de sorciers auraient été choqués de cette audace , qui osait parler ainsi au puissant Albus Dumbledore ?  
  
Le jeune effronté sortit de la bibliothèque où ils se trouvaient : une petite bibliothèque dont le parquet , la décoration , rouge et or , les tapisseries , le tapis un peu usé et les différents effets de lumière obtenu par les différents chandeliers et la cheminée donnaient une impression de chaleur et de douceur . Les murs étaient couverts de toutes sortes de livres , devant la cheminée se trouvaient les 2 seuls fauteuils de la pièce . Sur la cheminée trônait une photo à côté d'un pot de poudre de cheminette : il y avait un grand nombre de roux : des Weasley assurément : Mr et Mme Weasley , leurs enfants : Bill , Charlie , Percy , George et Fred , Ronald dit Ron et Virginia dit Ginny, puis Albus au côté duquel se trouvait un demi-géant , le fameux Hagrid , le ' grand ' ami de Harry Potter qui avait une de ses grandes mains posait sur l'épaule d'une belle jeune fille brune , Hermione qui a finalement décidé de prendre soin de ses cheveux , venait ensuite un garçon blond au teint pâle et aux yeux gris et froids , Drago Malefoy : le seul Serpentard de la photo , placé à côté d'un garçon un peu joufflu Neville Longdubat , le jeune griffondor à la grand-mère redoutable, un peu plus loin un garçon aux cheveux blonds avec le blason de Griffondor sur son uniforme un grand sourire aux lèvres ,Seamus Finnigan, alors que les 2 bras du garçon derrière lui Dean Thomas , lui entouraient la taille : c'était l'année de la photo , leur dernière année à Poudlard qu'ils avaient avoué à leurs camarades leur relation . Il y avait un peu en retrait près de Rémus Lupin , ancien Maraudeur, et ex prof de DCFM ( Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ) deux élèves qui n'étudiaient pas à Poudlard : Viktor Krum , le célèbre attrapeur et Fleur Delacour la demi-Vélane . Puis en avant à côté des 2 accros aux appareils photos , les Crivey , caressant un chien , Patmol , un jeune homme , svelte , mince mais bien musclé du à sa condition d'attrapeur aux beaux yeux verts émeraudes qui grâce à un sort de correction de vision n'étaient plus cachés derrière ses lunettes rondes , ses cheveux noirs toujours ébouriffés et sa fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair visible sous une mèches de cheveux rebelles : Harry Potter . 


	2. 1 : comment le monde fut débarrassé de V...

Réponses aux review  
  
Sailor digitale : merci pour ton message , seulement je ne pense pas que je vais reparler de Dean et Seamus dans la suite ( ce sera pour une autre fois ) .  
  
Shirley Faucett : pour le petit défaut je fais mon possible mais si ça merde encore c'est que mon ordinateur doit m'en vouloir ,lol  
  
Lufynette : comme tu peux remarquer j'ai fais vite : 3 chapitres en un jour, lol  
  
Chapitre 1 : comment le monde fut débarrassé de Voldemort  
  
Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux verts émeraudes traversait le hall d'un grand manoir : le manoir Potter qui avait été reconstruit par le dernier héritier de la lignée Potter : Harry Potter , dit aussi le garçon qui avait survécu .  
  
Le manoir construit sous les directives de Harry était imposant , fier et spacieux sans être réellement gigantesque ( où en serait l'utilité vu que seul Harry y vivait ) , mais il y avait assez de place pour y loger toute la famille Weasley . Ce fut Dumbledore qui se chargea de la décoration sous la demande implicite de Harry ( qui il faut bien l'avouer malgré toutes ses qualités n'avait pas très bon goût ) et Harry , Sirius et Rémus se chargèrent de leur côté de l'architecture ( les 2 anciens maraudeurs aidant essentiellement grâce à leur savoir sur l'ancien manoir où ils avaient passé de nombreux étés en compagnie de James Potter , le père de Harry ) . Ils avaient à eux quatre réussit à construire une réplique du manoir Potter , tout en le rendant plus . Chaleureux et accueillant .  
  
Harry ( et oui c'est lui ) arriva devant la porte d'entrée du manoir , il ouvrit la porte en ébène sculptée pour voir un facteur ( moldu cela va de soi : les sorciers utilisant les hiboux pour le courrier ) qui semblait mal à l'aise devant les lions qui gardaient les grilles de la propriété . Le moldu regardait de tout les côtés pour voir si il n'y aurait pas une âme charitable pour lui ouvrir les grilles . Harry était étonné , il avait très peu de contacts avec les moldus , du moins pas assez pour qu'un facteur ose venir jusqu'ici .  
  
-Bonjour !  
  
Le ton enjoué du jeune maître de ce domaine avait fait sursauté le facteur qui ne l'avait à l'évidence pas entendu arrivé et encore moins vu .  
  
-Puis-je vous aider ?  
  
La question de Harry fit redescendre le moldu sur Terre , qui reprit un comportement très . professionnel .  
  
-Ouais j'veux b'en de l'aide , j'cherche m'sieur Potter , j'ai un colis pour lui !  
  
Harry ne put retenir une sourire amusé devant l'accent du facteur .  
  
-Je suis Mr Potter .  
  
-Vouah , cet p'tain de baraque l'ai à vous ?  
  
-En effet , elle m'appartient .  
  
-P'tain le bol ! Ah ouais , il faut que vous signez ici pour avoir vot' colis, m'sieur .  
  
Le facteur qui semblait avoir retrouvé contenance , lui avait tendu le registre à travers les barreaux des grilles . Harry fit apparaître un stylo bille d'encre bleue dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier à l'aide d'un sort de création elfique .  
  
En effet , le jeune Potter , dans la ferme intention de détruire Voldemort , s'était mis à étudier très sérieusement à partir de sa 5ème année d'étude à Poudlard et magie blanche et magie noire , mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte que cela ne serait pas suffisant et qu'il n'arriverait pas à protéger ses amis ainsi , à la fin de sa septième année , il avait finalement décidé de parcourir le monde pour en apprendre le plus possible sur toutes les formes de magie . Il avait bien fait car en plus de devenir de plus en plus puissant , Voldemort avait laissé la communauté magique en paix , sa haine contre les Potter et plus particulièrement contre Harry l'ayant convaincu de le poursuivre , ses fidèles mangemorts avaient suivis leur maître . Et pendant 5ans , Voldie et compagnie et lui-même ont joué aux chats et à la souris alors que Drago Malefoy espion parmi les mangemorts , envoyait régulièrement des rapports à Albus . Harry avait beaucoup appris des nombreuses espèces qu'il avait rencontré . Il passa la quasi totalité de son avant-dernière année de vagabondage auprès des elfes alors qu'il avait réussit à semer Voldemort . Après trois ans de fuite , de nuits passées à la belle étoile , il eut un toit permanent et surtout un lit . Les elfes lui apprirent l'art elfique de la magie et à sa demande , un guerrier lui apprit le maniement de son épée , et l'entraînement complet du guerrier elfe , H'llandey , son maître de magie en profita pour lui apprendre plusieurs sorts de magie ancienne et ancestrale . Malheureusement Voldemort retrouva sa piste mais avant de partir et de quitter les elfes, Harry reçut une épée elfique très ancienne en guise d'amitié qui après un court rituel devint sienne , il dut donner un nouveau nom à cette épée : Falis du nom d'un vieux dragon , signifiant ' Sagesse ' dans une langue oubliée de tous depuis longtemps . Au moment de son 'baptême' , l'épée devint une partie de Harry : par ne pas l'encombrer , elle pouvait devenir une sorte de tatouage magique : la lame ouvragée et son manche en argent qui tenait bien en main et sur lequel était représenté un dragon endormi entourait alors son biceps, puis redevenait une longue épée , maniable et redoutable à la seule pensée de son maître . Sa dernière année , il la passa chez les moldus qu'il apprit à considérer avec estime , alors qu'il faisait surveillant dans un quelconque lycée . S'il avait fait ça , c'était surtout en pensant à Tom , qui lui avait gardé sa rancune contre les moldus , ce qui l'avait mené à ce qu'il était finalement devenu : un monstre assoiffé de vengeance . Mais après ces 5 ans de poursuite , Voldemort avait finalement décidé qu'il ne servait à rien de le poursuivre et qu'Harry finirait par revenir , étant trop Griffondor pour avoir un autre comportement . Et en effet Harry revint comme Voldemort l'avait prévu , il revint se battre contre lui , trouvant ses amis là où il les avait laissé , prêts à le soutenir , à mourir pour l'aider : ils avaient tous été très inquiets pour lui . Lucius avait eu 5 longues années pour tout préparer et faire de nouveaux mangemorts . Finalement les pertes furent moins lourdes que prévues . Beaucoup de mangemorts se rendirent en voyant les premiers morts, les compagnons de Harry s'occupèrent des autres , pendant que Harry et Voldemort se combattaient . Voldemort était moins puissant que Harry et il commençait à se fatiguer alors il utilisa un stratagème : se faisant passer pour inconscient , il laissa Harry s'approcher avant de l'immobiliser sous un simple sort , mais Harry détruit rapidement l'effet du sort puis se calma en pensant aux sages paroles de son maître elfique , après tout un sortilège de mort ou autre sort y ressemblant ne détruirait pas Voldemort , pas après les différents rituel que celui-ci s'était fait subir pour essayer d'atteindre l'immortalité , il fallait que Harry trouve autre chose . Il eut alors l'idée offrir de la compassion à Voldemort , celle qu'il ressentait en pensant à ce qu'avait subit depuis sa naissance , Tom . Il la lui fit ressentir grâce à la télépathie et au lien entre eux du à sa cicatrice, ce qui finalement tua Voldemort . En effet ce dernier était devenu incapable d'aimer ou de recevoir un quelconque sentiment de compassion , d'amitié ou d'amour : c'était le prix à payer pour avoir pu rester chez les vivants alors qu'il aurait du mourir , et il n'avait pas supporté toute cette compassion , cela l'avait en quelque sorte fait implosé . C'est ainsi que Harry vainquit Voldemort, un 23 novembre à l'âge de22 ans . Harry passa 4 mois à l'infirmerie ensuite ; le lien télépathique avait été trop puissant son esprit avait pendant un instant fait un avec celui de Voldemort , une épreuve psychologique assez éprouvante surtout qu'il avait faillit ne pas couper le lien à temps . Mais il s'en était finalement sortit . C'est là qu'il s'était décidé à reconstruire le manoir Potter , il y avait d'ailleurs dans le jardin , une magnifique fontaine représentant Tom . Et il avait demandé à faire construire une stèle devant le ministère de la Magie en l'honneur de ceux qui étaient morts dont les mangemorts , Harry ne connaissait pas les morts hormis peut-être quelques mangemorts mais il alla voir chaque familles pour parler , cela leur faisait du bien .  
  
Finalement , pour lui , tout c'était plutôt bien terminé , son parrain avait été innocenté et s'était installé chez Rémus avec une jeune femme du nom de Nina Figg , la fille de l'ancienne et célèbre aurore Arabella Figg , son ancienne voisine chargeait de le protéger . Bill Weasley s'était marié avec la belle Fleur Delacour , une sorte de coup de foudre , ainsi que Pénéloppe et Percy , les 2 anciens préfets en chef qui travaillaient maintenant au ministère . Charlie était repartit en Roumanie avec plus de cicatrices qu'il n'en avait en venant . Hagrid s'était installé avec Madame Maxime . Et Ron avait enfin ( c'est pas trop tôt ) plus précisément avant la bataille , avoué son amour à Hermione . Ginny sortait maintenant avec Neville qui était devenu un grand botaniste après s'être rendue compte que son béguin pour Harry n'était qu'une amourette d'ado . Ses autres compagnons de Poudlard s'étaient trouvés du travail et la plupart étaient mariés . Seul Drago Malefoy , qui était devenu espion dès qu'il avait eu le droit à la marque noir sous les directives de son père , avait 'disparut' après avoir vengé sa mère en tuant son père lui-même . Ses serviteurs s'occupaient de ses affaires et du manoir Malefoy , personne ne l'avait vu depuis que son 'cas' était passé en justice . Pourtant Albus assurait qu'il allait bien . Les détraqueurs étaient morts et les mangemorts avaient été envoyés dans une prison de haute sécurité moldu après que Harry leur ait à tous enlevé la magie contenue dans leur corps : ils étaient maintenant l'équivalent de moldus .  
  
Lorque Harry sortit enfin de ses pensées, le facteur moldu semblait commencer à s'apercevoir comment était habillé notre jeune sorcier . Harry songea avec ennui que le pauvre moldu était bon pour un sortilège d'amnésie . 


	3. 2 : Any Potter

Chapitre 2 : Any Potter  
  
Harry revint auprès d'Albus .  
  
- Qu'est ce que c'était ?  
  
-Juste un facteur moldu , j'ai reçu un colis de la part des Dusley , il semblerait que ma tante est décidée de se débarrasser de tout ce qui m'appartient .  
  
Harry eut un sourire amusé et montra ce que contenait le colis : une plume d'aigle et ses toutes premières lunettes . Albus sourit à son tour puis le regarda sérieusement .  
  
-Je t'expliquais donc , avant cette interruption que j'aimerais que tu enseigne la DFCM .  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils .  
  
- Il me semblait que Rémus Lupin occupe à nouveau ce poste , non ?  
  
- Si en effet , en fait j'aimerais que tu l'enseignes à l'époque où tes parents sont en 5ème année .  
  
- Sérieusement ?  
  
- Oui , en fait tu as déjà accepté vu que je me souviens de toi en tant que professeur .  
  
Albus eut un sourire malicieux .  
  
-Comment savez-vous que c'était bien moi ?  
  
-Simplement parce que tu t'es fait passé pour un membre de ta famille qui était mort à l'époque à cause de Voldemort , mais tes grands-parents et ton père n'ayant plus de contact avec eux ne sont doutés de rien , c'est moi qui après que tu sois reparti , est fait des recherches et qui est tout découvert . En fait si je te demande ça , c'est qu'à l'époque ton père n'était pas assez puissant pour assurer lui-même sa protection ,mais tu dois te douter que en tant que maraudeur , il n'a jamais arrêté ses exécutions et autres tours pour autant même après avoir su que Voldemort en voulait aux Potter car ils sont les héritiers de Godric Griffondor .  
  
-en effet , je suis au courant mais que viens-je faire dans l'histoire ?  
  
-Tu te fera passer pour Any Potter qui est la cousine de James , elle aurait du avoir 24 ans lors de la 5ème année à Poudlard de ton père , ton âge actuel , du moins si elle n'avait pas été tué 2 ans avant avec ses parents par Voldemort . Comme je disais tes grands-parents et ton père n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles depuis longtemps et ne savaient rien de cette histoire .  
  
-Attendez , vous voulez que moi , je me fasse passer pour une fille ??????  
  
-Oui ! Tu dois bien connaître un sort pour changer , non ? D'ailleurs , j'ai été étonné quand à ta naissance ton père m'a dit que tu étais un garçon .  
  
-Euh , je connais bien une potion suffisamment puissante , parce qu'un sort peut être brisé par un sorcier assez puissant . Mais .  
  
-C'est parfait ! Il faut bien que tu comprennes que ton rôle sera en plus d'enseigner les DFCM , de protéger James , ce que tu feras fréquemment si je me rappelle bien .  
  
-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix . pfff . Quand je pars ?  
  
-Dans une semaine .  
  
-Alors il me reste une semaine pour m'adapter à mon nouveau corps !  
  
-Euh , je voulais savoir , comment vas tu faire pour garder un corps féminin si longtemps ?  
  
-La potion est irréversible sans la contre-potion , je pourrais garder mon nouveau corps aussi longtemps que je le jugerais indispensable , c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vais m'accorder une semaine d'adaptation . D'ailleurs à ce propos , j'ai deux questions : comme personne ne connais la vraie Any Potter , je suppose que je pourrais garder mes traits physiques , non ? et est-ce que cela vous dérange si je mets Hermione au courant , j'aurais probablement besoin d'elle pendant ma 'semaine d'adaptation'   
  
-Tu peux garder tes traits physiques , je me rappelle que certains ont trouvé étrange que tes yeux soient de la même couleurs que ceux de ta mère mais ils n'ont fait aucun rapprochement , considérant ce fait comme une coïncidence . Sinon je suppose que tu auras absolument besoin de Hermione mais elle doit être la seule au courant , est-ce clair ?  
  
-Aucun problème ! Quand nous reverrons-nous , Albus ?  
  
-Il ne reste que deux semaines avant le rentrée je dois retourner à Poudlard et y rester , . oh , deux dernière choses : Any était à Griffondor , elle adorait le Quidditch , et était une très bonne élève , personne ne sait ce qu'elle a fait après Poudlard et tu n'auras aucun « concurrent » pour le poste . Voilà bon je te laisse .  
  
-Au revoir Albus , je suppose que je vous revois dans une semaine .  
  
Le professeur Dombledore prit de poudre de cheminette puis se retourna .  
  
-Au revoir Harry , à dans une semaine dans mon bureau .  
  
Puis il disparut dans le feu devenu vert . 


	4. 3 : Quand Harry devient Any

Chapitre 3 : Quand Harry devient Any .  
  
Cher Harry ,  
  
J'ai bien reçu ta lettre , ça tombe bien , Ron est en Egypte pour une mission que lui a confié le ministère , il part pour 4 jours , j'arrive cet après-midi . A tout à l'heure . Hermione .  
  
Harry remercia Coq pour sa lettre , le petit hiboux n'avait pas changé , il était même devenu un peu plus turbulent . Il tourna encore une fois la potion , elle devenait rouge sang , il était temps de la tester ( bah oui , je sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais Harry n'était pas très 'bon' en potions ). Harry prit une des souris mâle qu'il élevait ( vous savez ces adorables souris blanche , moi je les trouve trop chibi ^^ ) et lui fit avaler la potion . La souris se tordit tous les sens pendant quelques secondes, puis se mit à renifler de tous côtés . Harry vérifia si la souris était devenue une femelle . Comme c'était bien le cas , il se remplit un gobelet , fis une grimace en sentant l'odeur que la potion dégageait puis se décida enfin à avaler son contenu . Il lâcha soudainement le gobelet qui se cassa , en sentant des spasmes l'agiter , une douleur le prit à l'estomac puis la brûlure se rependit dans mes bras et mes jambes , une douleur aiguë , lancinante .  
  
Il semblait à Harry que cela faisait une éternité que la douleur consumait son corps surtout au niveau de la poitrine et du bassin , il ne voyait plus rien d'autre que du blanc . Il sentit ses os se tordre, son corps se déformer. Certains de ses os étaient en train de s'allonger de s'épaissir, tandis que d'autre devenait plus petit. Sa masse corporelle changeait elle aussi . Puis tout s'arrêta aussi soudainement que c'était arrivé , laissant un Harry haletant , et en sueur sur le dallage de son atelier de magie . Il sentait quelque chose lui comprimer légèrement la poitrine Il se mit avec précaution en position assise et il s'examina : il avait maintenant une poitrine ferme et ronde , un bassin plus large , sa taille était affinée , ses jambes étaient longues et minces . Il fit apparaître un miroir , il avait les cils plus longs , les sourcils plus fins , moins marqués , ses traits étaient devenus plus fins , plus langoureux , ses cheveux descendaient maintenant jusqu'à ses fesses , ils étaient légèrement ondulés . Après un examen complet de lui même , il complut que sa potion était une réussite . et qu'il allait devoir faire baffe aux dragueurs , parce qu'il était devenu une superbe jeune femme . Harry décida de se familiariser avec ce corps en prenant une douche . Il ne fut pas choqué par l'anatomie féminine après tout il est ou plutôt il avait été un bel adolescent en pleine puberté et connaissait bien le corps d'une femme , et même celui d'une elfe . Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche , il alla mettre les vêtements qu'il avait prévu , c'est à dire : petite culotte , soutien-gorge , tee-shirt et un jean qui coinçait un peu sur les hanches .  
  
Hermione arriva alors par la poudre de cheminette dans la petite bibliothèque . et resta bouche bée devant la femme qui se tenait à la place de son ami . Elle le regarda sur toutes les coupures .  
  
-Harry c'est toi ?  
  
-Salut Herm comment tu vas ?  
  
Harry put remarquer que sa voix était devenue plus aigu , mélodieuse . Hermione mit encore quelque temps à se remettre du choc avant de faire remarquer à Harry que son jeans était trop petit . Il fut donc décidé qu'ils s'occuperaient d'abord du comportement de Harry et qu'ensuite ils iraient faire des achats .  
  
( nda :à partir de maintenant Harry = Any )  
  
Ils passèrent donc trois jours à faire marcher avec des talons Any , qu'Hermione n'appelait plus que Any ( pour l'habituer ) , elle la fit chanter pour s'adapter à sa voix ( il parait d'ailleurs qu'Any chante beaucoup mieux avec sa nouvelle voix , lol ) , puis Any s'entraîna avec son nouveau corps , car si sa vitesse et sa force avaient été réduites , son agilité et sa discrétion , elles , avaient augmenté . Hermione expliqua à Any le problème épineux des règles puis celui du maquillage . Lorsque Any sut enfin s'habiller sans trop de difficulté , Hermione lui aillant rapporté des habits plus . féminin , marcher avec des talons et se maquiller , elles purent enfin se rendre au chemin de traverse , le dernier jour avant le retour de Ron  
  
Le premier arrêt fut pour la banque , Any présenta sa clef et le numéro de son coffre , elle retira l'équivalent de 2000 Gallions , en tant que auror Harry était très très riche . Elle en convertit un quart en livre sterling . Puis elle rejoignit Hermione du côté moldu pour acheter des fringues à sa nouvelle taille , des chaussures , du maquillage . Ensuite elles allèrent ensemble au prêt-à-porter de madame Guipure , Any se fit faire plusieurs robes , d'abord l'uniforme des professeurs de Poudlard , quelques robes de sorcière simples mais de différentes couleurs ( noire , verte et bleue ) puis 2 robes de bataille au cas où elle devrait aider des aurors : les robes de bataille étaient ouvertes pour qu'un sorcier ait libre accès à ses armes et une grande envergure pour les mouvements rapides ou actions violentes Puis Any se fit faire un étui à baguette à sa taille . Et enfin Any alla acheter les 8 livres avec lesquels elle avait décidé de faire ses cours , 7 livres pour les 7 différentes années d'étude puis un 8ème en supplément . Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent au manoir , les 2 jeunes femmes étaient épuisées et le lendemain Hermione devait rentrer chez elle , pour ne pas alerter Ron .  
  
Any passa donc les 3 jours restant à préparer ses cours , et à s'entraîner car là où elle allait Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance .  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bon alors tout d'abord merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Ensuite ben désolée, pour le passage où normalement j'aurais du décrire tout ce qu'elles achetaient, mais j'avais trop la flème !!! Surtout que moi j'ai horreur du shopping. Sinon je pourrais probablement plus écrire 3 chapitres en un jour mais je vais ' essayer' d'écrire régulièrement.  
  
Puis je suis entrain d'écrire une fic originale 'à la poursuite de ses origines' pour ceux que ça intéresse c'est sur fictionPress dans la catégorie fantasy , voilà . a+ and review pleaaaaaaaaasssssse  
  
Emma 


	5. 4 : Le départ

Reponse aux review :  
  
Sailor digitale : Comme tu pourras le voir, j'ai donné à Any un caractère . particulier, quand à Drago , on le verra dans le prochain chapitre ( sauf qu'il a changer de nom et d'apparence ! lol , il faudra deviner , c'est qui .^^ )  
  
Tiffany : Et ben c'est ma s?ur qui m'a donné l'idée pour Any , elle disait que ce serait plus de modifier un peu le personnage . et c'est réussit parce que moi entout cas , je m'amuse bien ^^ .  
  
Philippe Griffondor : je continue et il semble que je suis bien partie , non ?  
  
Isymea : merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Je fais comme je peux pour la suite , mais ce chapitre là je me suis bien amusée !  
  
Amy Potter : voilà la suite , elle est un peu courte mais enfin bon , Any verra James soit le chapitre prochain , soit le suivant , je sais pas encore !  
  
Chapitre 4 :  
  
Any tranplana une semaine après s'être transformée devant la grille de Poudlard , il faisait bon , et elle en profita pour flâner sur le chemin , elle passa à côté du lac puis arriva devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif , elle frappa et la porte s'ouvrit non pas sur le professeur McGonagall comme si attendait Any mais sur .. ( tatadam sortez vos trompettes ) le professeur Rogue , qui soit dit en passant la regarda de haut en bas .  
  
-c'est pour ? demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi froide que coutume .  
  
Any eut un grand sourire , elle avait réfléchit et avait décidé de s'amuser avant de partir et le destin avait servit au mieux son dessin , aussi .  
  
-Mon petit Servie d'amour que j'aime à la folie !!!! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant dans les bras d'un 'Servie' abasourdi et elle lui fit un grand bisou sonore sur la joue .  
  
Les professeur qui étaient en train de discuter s'arrêtèrent tous pour voir Any collée à un Severus tout rouge ( si si tout rouge ). Et Any qui s'amusait bien continua sur sa lancée .  
  
-Monsieur Rogue , vous ne vous rappelez plus de votre professeur préférée de DCFM ??? fit Any avec une moue boudeuse .  
  
Bah oui , Severus devait se souvenir du professeur Potter , vu qu'il la eut en même temps que les maraudeurs à sa 5ème année alors qu'il était à Serpentard , même si techniquement Any n'a encore donné aucun cours . D'ailleurs le professeur Rogue commençait à avoir un tête d'ahuri , tout comme d' autres professeurs qui étaient déjà enseignant à cette époque .  
  
-Melle Potter ? -Any ??????  
  
Any reçut toutes ses exclamations avec un grand sourire alors que Albus arrivait pour voir un Rogue tout pâle , et une petite partie de son corps enseignant avec des bouches démesurées . Il vit Any à côté de Severus , et secoua la tête : Harry avait l'air de bien s'amuser au dépend de ses anciens professeurs . Lorsque le professeur Rogue vit Albus arriver , il en profita pour poser les questions qui trottaient dans la tête de beaucoup de personnes présentes dans la pièce .  
  
-Albus , qu'est ce qu'elle fait là cette folle !!!!!!  
  
-Severus un peu de respect pour votre ancien professeur ! répondit Albus amusé .  
  
-Vous plaisantez ! Vous ne savez pas tout ce qu'elle m'a fait subir ! Et comment ça se fait qu'elle ressemble trait pour trait à ce qu'elle était , il y a environ une trentaine d'années ? Pitié ne me dîtes pas qu'elle est immortelle parce que là je vous fais un arrêt cardiaque !  
  
C'est la que Any choisit de mettre son grain de sel .  
  
-Allons mon petit Servie , je t'aime bien moi !!!  
  
Le petit Servie s'en alla pas content lorsqu'il vit que le professeur Dumbledore faisait visiblement de gros , gros efforts pour ne pas rire .  
  
Any et Albus se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de ce dernier . Il lui expliqua plusieurs choses , dont le fait qu'elle allait devoir porter une chaîne représentant un phénix qui lui permettrait de ne laisser échapper aucune information compromettante , et comment elle allait retourner dans le passé . Il fut décidé qu'elle partirait grâce au sortilège Somni tempore , qui n'est qu'une simple incantation mais qui est très ancienne pour ne pas ainsi dire oublier et qui nécessite une grand énergie magique , son principale avantage étant que personne ne remarquerait son utilisation . le lieu de départ sera un bois désert pas loin de Londres car si le sortilège permettait de remonter le temps , il ne faisait pas déplacer la personne ou l'objet dans l'espace . Avec avoir mit toutes ses précisions en place , Any se rendit dans le fameux bois ( elle avait bien cherché à dire au revoir à Servie mais celui- ci était demeuré introuvable !!! A croire qu'il l'évitait . ) . Elle dessina un pentacle à ses pieds , puis récita l'incantation après avoir vérifié qu'elle avait toutes ses affaires à ses côtés . Lorsqu'elle eut finit tout autour d'elle devint flou , elle sentit sa tête devenir lourde et elle tomba dans l'inconscience .  
Note de l'auteur : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'avais pas envie d'écrire quelque chose de sérieux alors je me suis amusée ! Prochain chapitre , Any va faire la connaissait avec ses nouveaux collège , pour dans . je sais pas quand !  
  
A+ et merci pour les reviews , Emma . 


	6. 5: Engagée et attaquée

Réponse aux review :  
  
Elava : En effet je pense mettre un peu de romance dans cette fanfic : d'abord entre Any et . ( c'est un secret ,lol ) et entre James et Lily .  
  
Sailor digitale : moi aussi j'ai bien rigolé en écrivant le 4eme chapitre, celui-ci est moins drôle mais le suivant devrait l'être : car Any va avoir affaire aux célèbres maraudeurs !  
  
Isymea : en effet notre 'servie' va s'en prend plein la tête, d'ailleurs si tu as des suggestions, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part !  
  
Philippe Griffondor : Merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
Clem : Si j'ai fait disparaître Drago dans le présent , c'est surtout pour mieux le faire réapparaître dans le passé ! T'avais deviné ! Maintenant il faut trouver c'est qui , il apparaît pas encore pour l'instant .  
  
'' = pensée de Any  
  
Chapitre 5 : Engagée et attaquée .  
  
Any sentit des coups de bec sur la joue, Hedwige essayait en effet de réveiller sa maîtresse. Any ouvrit doucement un ?il puis un autre pour voir des arbres. Puis peu à peu, elle se souvint où elle était mais surtout, quand elle était ! Elle se leva et mit quelques temps à réussir à rester debout, ses jambes ayant un peu de mal à tenir. Any fit ensuite une mise au point sur sa situation actuelle et conclut qu'elle avait deux choix : soit elle allait voir directement Albus , soit elle allait d'abord déposer ses affaires dans une chambre au Chaudron Baveur . La jeune fille opta pour la deuxième solution, vérifia ses affaires, remit Hedwige dans sa cage qui s'était ouverte, puis tranplana .  
  
Any débarqua dans le Chaudron Baveur pour découvrir une ambiance sombre et silencieuse : il devait y avoir à peine 2 clients au bar et une personne qui mangeait à l'une des tables dans un coin sombre. Même Tom que Any avait l'habitude de voir plein d'entrain, semblait démoralisé. Elle s'avança vers Tom.  
  
-Salut la compagnie !!!!!  
  
Les 4 personnes présentes la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.  
  
-J'aimerais avoir une chambre.  
  
Tom la regarda étrangement encore quelques minutes puis haussa les épaules. Il lui fit payer sa semaine à l'avance et lui donna sa clé. Any lui sourit puis monta s'installer, en se disant que la montée en puissance de Voldemort avait vraiment écrasé toute envie de plaisanter dans la communauté magique.  
  
Peu de temps après, Any se présenta devant Poudlard . Elle frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur cette fois-ci sur le professeur McGonagall , qui l'accueillit d'un regard soupçonneux .  
  
-Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle  
  
-Je suis ici pour le poste de professeur de DCFM.  
  
Cette fois-ci, le professeur McGonagall eut l'air étonnée, elle la regarda de haut en bas , l'air septique , Any en fit de même et nota que malgré le temps , les seules différences notables entre la Minerva qui lui avait donné des cours et celle qui était devant elle , étaient sa couleur de cheveux et des rides en moins .  
  
-J'aimerais voir le directeur, s'il vous plait.  
  
Minerva accompagna Any devant la porte du bureau du directeur, et lui demanda d'attendre. Any écouta discrètement la conversation.  
  
-Albus , il y a ici une jeune fille qui aimerait passer un entretient pour le poste de professeur de DCFM .  
  
-Vraiment pour la DCFM, faîtes la entrer Minerva !  
  
Any s'écarta rapidement de la porte, juste à temps pour voir le professeur McGonagall , lui faire signe d'entrer avant qu'elle-même ne sorte . Elle s'avança donc pour remarquer une fois encore que le bureau était le même que dans ces souvenirs hormis le fait que l'épée de Godric Griffondor n'était pas là, Harry ne l'ayant pas encore fait apparaître.  
  
Albus la regarda de haut en bas en fronçant les sourcils, Any prit la parole.  
  
-Professeur Albus , je suis heureuse de vous revoir !  
  
-Vous êtes parenté à James Potter ?  
  
-En effet, dit Any avec un petit sourire devant la franchise de la question, je suis sa cousine !  
  
-Melle Any Potter ?  
  
-Je suis flattée de voir que vous vous souvenez de moi ! 'Et maintenant je dis quoi moi, il aurait pas plus l'oublier, non ! Et Albus qui m'a rien dit de bien précis sur la scolarité d'Any !'  
  
-Il n'y a pas de quoi, je me souviens surtout de l'excellente élève que vous étiez ! Mais qu'êtes vous devenue avec le temps ?  
  
'Bah tiens une bonne élève, à tous les coups elle devait être comme Hermione' -J'ai beaucoup voyagé. Je suis revenue aussi vite que j'ai pu dès que j'ai appris pour ce mage noir, Voldemort . 'Bonne initiative ! Comme ça il verra que je n'ai pas peur de prononcer son nom !'  
  
Albus remarqua en effet qu'elle n'avait pas peur de son nom .Mais pour plus de sûreté et pour s'assurer qu'elle ne soit pas un mangemort , il lui demanda de lui montrer son avant-bras . Any rit de la prudence du vieux homme, mais souleva qu'en même sa manche, révélant une peau fine et blanche sans aucune trace de marque des ténèbres.  
  
-Et bien ma chère Any , j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes le nouveau professeur de DCFM .  
  
-Vous ne vérifiez pas mes connaissances ? 'C'est vrai ça , il m'engage comme ça ?'  
  
-Ce n'est pas la peine, je peux voir que votre signature magique a gagné en puissance, et vous étiez une très bonne élève ! De toute façon, vous ne seriez pas venue, il n'y aurait pas eu de DCFM cette année : Voldemort a tué le dernier professeur de cette matière que nous ayons eu et tous croient que c'est un poste maudit. Mais si vous voulez vraiment prouver votre capacité d'être professeur, remplissez ce test.  
  
Any remplit donc le test : elle voulait être prise pour ses capacités et non parce qu'elle était la seule à se proposer. Une demi-heure plus tard, Albus eut un grand sourire en corrigeant le test . Il releva la tête.  
  
-J'avais raison, vous ferez une excellent professeur, Any ! Bienvenue parmi nous.  
  
-Merci professeur !  
  
-Vous pouvez m'appeler Albus !  
  
-Seulement si vous arrêtez de me vouvoyer.  
  
-D'accord Any , la rentrée est demain , je te propose de venir avec tes affaires à l'école avec le Poudlard express , j'en profiterais pour parler aux autres professeurs , préparer ta chambre et acheter les livres pour tes cours aux élèves , on ne les fera pas payer cette fois-ci , vu que la moitié aurait été dans l'incapacité d'aller acheter leurs livres .  
  
-Alors heureusement que j'avais regardé les sujets que j'aimerais enseigner, voici les livres que je compte employer, sur ce à demain Albus .  
  
Any retourna au chemin de traverse : elle devait s'acheter un nouveau balai et s'abonner à la Gazette des sorciers. Elle prit rapidement un abonnement et entra dans la boutique de Quidditch , elle demanda à voir le meilleur balai que le magasin possédait : L'Etoile Filante II, bien sur , ce balai ne tenait pas la comparaison avec son Eclair de Feu mais il semblait fiable et maniable même s'il n'atteignait pas des vitesses incroyables . Aussi Any décida de l'acheter. Lorsqu'elle sortit du magasin , elle vit le peu de sorcier qui faisait encore leur achat courir vers la sortie , une explosion lui fit tourner la tête vers . des mangemorts qui descendaient dans la rue , ils étaient cagoulés et lançaient des sorts sur tout ce qui bougeait .  
  
Any était en plein conflit intérieur à savoir : j'interviens ou pas ? Quand elle vit un jeune garçon qui devait avoir environ 11ans assis par terre, se tenant le genoux. Un des mangemorts le remarqua, il allait lui jeter un sort lorsqu'il fut stupéfixé : Any avait finalement décidé d'intervenir mais le moins possible : autrement dit, on ramasse le gamin et on court. Ce qu'elle fit, jusqu'à ce qu'un sortilège lui frôle la joue, les mangemorts restants l'avaient vue. Elle s'arrêta et construisit une barrière de protection avant de se placer devant le gamin. Les mangemorts (avec le premier qui s'était libéré du sort) la provoquèrent.  
  
-Alors fillette, tu ose t'attaquer à nous !!! Rends toi sans histoire et on te tuera sans te faire trop mal !  
  
-Retourne d'où tu viens ver de terre, je ne me rendrais pas !  
  
-Isolante, je vais t'attendre moi à parler à tes supérieurs !  
  
-Supérieur, c'est ça ! Dois-je considérer comme supérieurs des chiens qui vénère l'air que respire ce monstre de Voldemort ?  
  
-Ca tu vas .  
  
Le mangemort ne put rien dire d'autre, un grand nombre d'aurors arrivaient dans leur direction. Les mangemorts transplanèrent avec hâte mais le chef avec qui Any s'était tapée la causette, lui promit qu'ils se retrouveraient et qu'il lui ferait alors regretter ses paroles. Any enleva sa barrière de protection et se tourna vers le garçon.  
  
-Merci madame !!! T'es très courageuse, moi j'ai eu très peur !!! Eh ! C'est ma maman là-bas avec les aurors ! Il faut que j'aille la voir. Au revoir madame !  
  
-Attend, comment tu t'appelles ?  
  
Any tentait vainement depuis 5 minutes de mettre un nom sur cette tête blonde, aux yeux bleus juvéniles, elle était persuadée de le connaître.  
  
-Moi ? Je m'appelle Ludo , enfin Ludovic Verpey !  
  
Any ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsque le futur directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'était la blonde d'une vingtaine qui l'observait une plume vert criard à la main, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres et qui lui aurait rappeler un mauvais souvenir.  
  
Note de l'auteur : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai encore fait le plus vite possible, d'ailleurs je remercie ceux qui m'encourage à continuer. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas deviné la jeune blonde à la fin, c'est Rita Skeeter .  
  
Prochaine Chapitre : Any rencontre les maraudeurs dans le Poudlard Express.  
  
Emma 


	7. 6: rencontre dans le Poudlard Express

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Tiffany et Elava : la voici la suite !  
  
Clem : bon normalement Drago apparaît au prochain chapitre , il faudra deviner c ki !  
  
Isymea : merci pour ta suggestion , elle est retenue ! ^^ Et tu as raison a propos de Any et Drago , je pensais bien à une histoire dans ce genre !  
  
Sailor digitale : Je savais bien qu'il fallait que je précise ( pour tout te dire c ma s?ur qui m a fait remarquer qu'elle etait blonde : ^^ ) Sinon tu le trouve comment ce chapitre ?  
  
Philippe Griffondor : Je sais pas comment on fait pour permettre les review anonyme !  
  
Lunenoire : merci , moi aussi j'aime bien l'idée ( c un peu normale , maois bon ^^ )  
  
Shirley Faucett : La voila la suite , lol !  
  
Personnages :  
  
Elèves :  
  
Griffondor :  
  
-James Potter , dit Cornedrue , maraudeur -Sirius Black , dit Patmol , maraudeur -Rémus Lupin , dit Lunard , maraudeur -Peter Pettigrow , dit Queudvert , maraudeur  
  
-Lily Evans , préfète -Christine Dubois , amie de Lily .  
  
Chapitre 6 :  
  
Lorsque Any arriva à la gare de King's Cross à Londres vers 9 heures avec le magico bus , il n'y avait personne sur le quai 9 ¾ . Elle en profita donc pour s'installer dans le dernier wagon , puis alla voir le conducteur pour lui parler puisqu'elle s'ennuyait . Vers 10 heures , les premiers arrivants affluèrent , elle dit donc au revoir au conducteur du Poudlard express et alla s'installer dans son wagon en regardant par la fenêtre pour regarder si elle ne reconnaissait pas des têtes familières . Elle vit quelques personnes dont les visages lui disaient vaguement quelque chose puis elle abandonna . Elle sortit un livre de ses bagages et se mit à lire . 5 minutes avant que le train ne démarre , un garçon d'environ 15 ans aux cheveux châtains, les yeux cernés mais l'air chaleureux et confiant et portant une robe de sorcier un peu petite entra dans le wagon . Any leva les yeux pour voir son futur professeur de DCFM qui la regardait l'air très étonné .  
  
-Bonjour , il y a un problème ?  
  
-Heu , non je voulais savoir si moi et mes 3 amis nous pouvions nous installer dans ce wagon , les autres sont pleins .  
  
Any regarda autour d'elle , puis fit un sourire moqueur à Rémus .  
  
-Il me semble qu'il y est assez de place , non ?  
  
-Si , je vais les chercher .  
  
Et voilà le moment tant attendu et redouté à la fois , allait arriver : elle allait rencontrer son père ! Elle entendit des voix dans le couloir .  
  
-T'as bu quoi avant de venir , Rémus ?  
  
-Mais je te jure Sirius , hormis ses yeux , elle ressemble beaucoup à James .  
  
-Et ben , on arrive , on verra bien si elle me ressemble tant que ça !  
  
La porte du wagon s'ouvrir sur 4 garçon : Rémus avec un sourire vainqueur , à côté d'un grand garçon , costaud, les cheveux d'une longueur démesurée, les yeux rieurs : Sirius qui pour l'heure avait la mâchoire à ses pieds, puis venait un autre garçon replet , avec les cheveux fins bruns et les yeux fuyants : Peter qui semblait se demandait si Any était potentiellement dangereuse ( pour son cas , la réponse serait oui ) et enfin ,le dernier maigre, les cheveux noirs en bataille , des lunettes rondes , semblait . intrigué .  
  
-Salut James , ça faisait longtemps !  
  
-On se connaît ?  
  
Any fit une adorable moue boudeuse .  
  
-Je comprends que tu ne me reconnaisses pas mais quand même , tu pourrais me dire bonjour cousin !  
  
Ca sembla faire Tilt , dans le cerveau à James : cousine = Any Potter .  
  
-Any ! Ca fait un bail qu'on t'a pas vu !!! qu'est ce que tu deviens ?  
  
Sirius posa la question à 5000 gallions :  
  
-Tu la connais ?  
  
-Mon petit , il va falloir que tu te laves les oreilles le matin !  
  
-Eh !!! J'suis pas petit !  
  
Devant la tête d'enfant boudeur que Sirius faisait , les maraudeurs ( sauf Sirius ) et Any éclatèrent de rire , Any aimait voir son parrain comme ça : insouciant et drôle .  
  
-Enchantée vous 3 , je m'appelle Any Potter et je suis la cousine 'je le fais ou pas ?' de Jamsiechounet 'je l'ai fait ! lol'!  
  
Ce fut au tour de Sirius d'éclater de rire alors que James devenait rouge .  
  
- hahahaha ! !! Jamsiechounet , hahaha !!!  
  
-Arrête de te marrer , c'est pas drôle !  
  
-Oh , désolée , tu n'aimes peut-être pas qu'on t'appelle ainsi !  
  
Rémus qui sentait que James était sur le point d'exploser détourna habilement la conversation , il tendit la main à Any avec un sourire .  
  
-Je m'appelle Rémus Lupin , le garçon assis est Peter Pettigrow , et celui qui est en train de rire c'est .  
  
-C'est bon Rémus , je sais encore parler !  
  
Sirius sourit à Any d'un air charmeur et séducteur .  
  
-Moi , c'est Black , Sirius Black , mais tu peux m'appeler Siri , baby !  
  
Rémus , Peter , et Any éclatèrent de rire , alors que James donnait une baffe derrière la tête à Sirius . Quand la porte s'ouvrit pour la 3ème fois , une jeune fille rousse à la chevelure de feu et aux yeux émeraudes entra dans le compartiment . Any eut le souffle coupé : sa mère était encore plus belle que sur les photos . Lily ignora Sirius , James et Peter pour se tourner vers Rémus à qui elle fit un grand sourire .  
  
-Rémus , je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Comment se sont passés tes vacances ?  
  
Any resta bouche-bée alors que James semblait furax et Sirius . entama un monologue .  
  
-Oh bonjour mon Siri comme tu m'as manqué ( vois de fausset ) . Voyons Lily , tu me gêne . ( voix normale ) Mais mon Siri , je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! Si tu savais à quel point tu m'a manqué !!!!! Ca relevait de la torture ! ( voix de fausset )  
  
Lily le regarda avec indifférence .  
  
-Black , toujours à faire ton mariole .  
  
-Oh Evans , navré très chère je n'avais pas remarqué ton illustre présence , dîtes moi , oh suprématie des Préfètes , puis-je baiser le sol que foulent tes pieds délicats ?  
  
Même Any eut du mal à retenir un sourire devant les pitreries et les mimiques de son parrain , mais Lily , elle , se contenta de le regarder avec mépris . James semblait , lui , avoir du mal à la supporter :  
  
-C'est bon Evans t'a dit bonjour à Rémus , tu nous as fait admirer ton insigne de préfète . Maintenant tu peux t'en aller , et la prochaine fois , sache que la moindre des politesses aurait été de frapper à la porte , car tu nous as interrompu .  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai interrompu ? Encore une de vos blagues de mauvais goût ?  
  
-Nous ,au moins , on s'amuse , on est pas du genre à avoir un balai dans le cul , fit remarquer malicieusement Sirius .  
  
Rémus voyant que la discussion dégénérait , répondit .  
  
-En fait nous parlions à Any .  
  
Lily sembla enfin remarquer Any, elle semblait surprise de ne pas l'avoir vu avant . Any , elle se sentait mal , ses parents ne semblaient pas beaucoup s'apprécier . Lily reprit d'une voix beaucoup plus chaleureuse .  
  
-Je suis navrée , Any c'est ça ? Enchantée , je suis Lily Evans , je suis préfète , et vu que tu est nouvelle , je pourrais t'aider . D'ailleurs je vais te donner un conseil : surtout ne restes pas avec eux , hormis Rémus , ils ne t'attireront que des problèmes .  
  
-Nouvelle ?  
  
Any éclata de rire , rejointe par le rire de James . Lily , Peter et Rémus , les regardaient bizarrement , alors que Sirius , lui semblait plutôt vexé par ce qu'avait dit Lily . James les larmes aux yeux demanda aux maraudeurs :  
  
-Dîtes les gars vous croyaient qu'Any a quel âge ?  
  
-Euh , chais pas, avec 1m65 , du 90B , et 45kg , je lui donne , bah . 16ans .  
  
-Sirius ( cri de pucelle outragée de Lily ) !!!  
  
-Raté Sirius , répondit calmement Any .  
  
-Pour quoi ? Pour ton tour de poitrine ? bon alors 90C ?  
  
-Mais non , imbécile , elle te parle de son âge !! Elle a 24ans !  
  
Les personnes autres que James et Any fixait cette dernière . Any sourit gentiment .  
  
-Mon cousin a raison , j'ai 24ans et c'est moi qui va vous faire cours de DCFM .  
  
-Je crois que je vais aimer la DCFM cette année !!!!!!  
  
-Je te remercie pour ta confiance mais comment peux-tu l'affirmer : tu n'as eu encore aucun cours et ne compte pas pour un traitement de faveur parce que tu es un ami à mon cousin .  
  
-Ah mais non , ça n'a rien à voir ! J'ai dit que j'aillais bien aimer aller dans ce cours , j'ai pas dit que j'allais aimer la matière !  
  
-. , gros goûte derrière la tête d'Any .  
  
-Sirius non mais vraiment tu pense qu'à ça ! Et je te signale qu'Any est ma cousine et qu'elle a 9ans de plus que toi !  
  
-Justement , elles sont plus développées à cet âge-là !  
  
-Sirius tu .  
  
Lily faut coupé sur sa lancée par la jeune fille qui ouvrit la porte de wagon .  
  
-Lily , on va arriver , il faut dire aux élèves de mettre leur tenue de sorcier .  
  
-J'arrive Christine , vous venez avec moi professeur ?  
  
Any eut un sourire , il était évidemment que Lily ne voulait pas qu'elle voit les garçons se déshabiller , aussi elle se leva et suivit Lily .  
  
-Tu sais tant qu'on n'est pas en cours , tu peux m'appeler Any parce que moi , je t'appellerais Lily hors des cours . 'C'est vrai ça , je peux pas vouvoyer ma mère !'  
  
Puis avant que Lily ne réponde , Any se tourna vers les maraudeurs , en leur faisant un clin d'?il ;  
  
-A plus , à Poudlard les mecs .  
  
Puis elle engagea , la conversation avec Lily , alors que celle-ci prévenait les différents élèves qu'il fallait se changer. Sa mère était finalement sympa , lorsqu'elle n'était pas en présence des maraudeurs , Any se demanda ce qui était à l'origine de cette animosité . Elle haussa les épaules , elle avait tout son temps pour le découvrir .  
  
Du côté des maraudeurs .  
  
-P'tain elle est canon ta cousine , Cornedrue , tu l'avais pas dit que t'avais une cousine , et en plus elle va être prof ?  
  
-Mais j'en savais rien moi ! Ca fait longtemps que mes parents et moi n'avons plus de nouvelles de sa famille , enfin je me souviens qu'elle était sympa , calme et intelligente .  
  
-De toute façon qui vivra ,verra .  
  
-T'as pas drôle avec tes proverbes , Lunard ! Et toi Queudvert t'en pense quoi ?  
  
-Elle m'aime pas !  
  
-Mais si , enfin pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
-Non , elle m'aime pas Lunard , elle m'a regardé méchamment .  
  
-T'es parano mon gars , de toute façon dès que t'aura bouffé, t'auras oublié !  
  
-Patmol !  
  
-Bah quoi c'est vrai ! Et au fait on va bientôt battre le record des élèves qui ont eu le plus de colle dans l'histoire de Poudlard ! J'ai vérifié , il nous manque juste trois colles !  
  
Les 3 soupirèrent , mais ils eurent un petit sourire : rien ne changeraient Sirius .  
  
Note de l'auteur : désolée mais ce chapitre m'a pris un peu plus de temps ! Sinon vous en pensez quoi ?  
  
Emma . 


	8. 7 : Banquet de bienvenu

Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Clem : bon Drago n'apparaît finalement pas dans ce chapitre, MAIS on en parle .. Sinon c'est vrai que ce fut très dur de dire quelque chose d'intelligent à Peter (autant dire que ce fut une épreuve quasi insurmontable !) , sinon pour les heures de colle c'est sur que ça va pas être dur aux maraudeurs , d'en obtenir 3 ( tu crois qu'ils vont le mettre dans l'histoire de Poudlard ? lol )  
  
Tiffany : comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre, Any fait de gros effort pour pouvoir supporter Queudvert ! Sinon c'est bon maintenant j'accepte les reviews anonyme (si avant elles étaient pas acceptées c'est parce que je savais pas comment faire ! lol).  
  
Isymea : il y a un passage de ce chapitre spécial rien que pour toi ( je l'ai précisé entre parenthèses )!! Sinon c'est vrai que j'y avait pas pensé : que ce soit Any qui mette ses parents ensemble .. J'adore cette idée ! Sinon je ne sais pas pour le slash, après tout j'ai changé la mentalité d'Harry aussi bien que son physique .  
  
Elava : merci ^^ , tu penses quoi de ce chapitre ?  
  
Kaorou : et voici la suite , merci pour ton review ( ça m'a fait plaisir ^^ )  
  
Diane23 : T'en fait pas t'es pas la seule qui a pas l'habitude d'écrire des reviews ^^ ( me too ) Sinon je suis heureuse que l'idée te plaise ! J'avais beaucoup hésité avant de la mettre sur le site !  
  
Saior Digitale : moi aussi , je comprend pas la réaction d'Any , c'est vrai quoi Pettigrow est un ange parmi les anges . Mais enfin bon , c'est pas moi qui décide ^^ . Malgré tout elle va essayer d'être gentille avec Peter ( ou tout du moins aimable ) parce que la cousine de James n'a aucune bonne raison de lui en vouloir ( je cherche toujours désespérément une bonne raison pour qu'Any lui frappe dessus mais je trouve pas !!! sniff )  
  
Lunenoire : merci pour ta review , je fais le plus vite possible pour écrire cette fic , mais bon ça prend qu'en même pas mal de temps !  
  
Et merci pour la review anonyme .  
  
Personnages :  
  
Elèves :  
  
Griffondor :  
  
-James Potter , dit Cornedrue , maraudeur -Sirius Black , dit Patmol , maraudeur -Rémus Lupin , dit Lunard , maraudeur -Peter Pettigrow , dit Queudvert , maraudeur  
  
-David Dubois , jumeau de Christine . -Mickaël Weasley .  
  
-Lily Evans , préfète -Christine Dubois , amie de Lily .  
  
Serpentard :  
  
-Lucius Malefoy . -Severus Rogue .  
  
Chapitre 7 : Le banquet de bienvenu  
  
Any suivit Lily et son amie , Christine ,dans un des coches . Elles furent rejointes par un garçon ressemblant étrangement à Olivier Dubois et à Christine et un roux , aux innombrables taches de rousseur . Any aurait parié que c'était un Weasley et en effet .  
  
-Salut ! Je m'appelle David Dubois , je suis le jumeau de Christine et voilà mon meilleur ami : Mickaël Weasley . Pourquoi tu n'as pas d'uniforme ?  
  
-Enchantée , moi je m'appelle Any . Et si je n'ai pas d'uniforme de Poudlard , c'est parce que je suis nouvelle ici .  
  
En effet , Any portait une cape noire au-dessus d'un jeans et d'une chemise blanche , Lily haussa un sourcil , il semblerait qu'Any n'ait pas envie de dévoiler sa condition de professeur , elle se demanda pendant un cours instant si étant une Potter , Any n'avait pas une idée derrière la tête . Puis elle haussa les épaules , c'était ridicule : les professeurs devaient montrer le bon exemple , non ? Le coche arriva devant l'école , Any suivit les autres élèves jusqu'à la grande salle , un coup d'?il révéla ce qu'Any voulait savoir : Rogue n'était pas encore arrivé . En effet depuis qu'elle était dans le passé , Any avait une furieuse envie de l'embêter : vengeance personnelle . Any eut un sourire sadique : Lucius Malefoy venait de s'asseoir à sa table ; pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour mettre tout de suite quelques petites choses au clair ? Elle alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard juste devant Malefoy sous le regard médusé de la plupart des élèves: en effet , elle était toujours habillée en moldu et à cette époque la plupart des Serpentard , futur mangemorts , haïssait les moldus pas seulement Malefoy dont la réaction face à cette action ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre .  
  
-Tu t'es trompé de table , sang-de-bourbe .  
  
Any ne répondit rien mais lui fit un sourire mauvais .  
  
-Et t'es sourde ! Retourne chez les Griffondor , déchet , t'as pas ta place ici .  
  
Any sans se repartir de son air diabolique fit tourner le vert de ses yeux au rouge sang , une faculté due au transfert de pouvoir de la part de Voldemort lorsqu'il lui fit sa cicatrice . Avant ses yeux ne tournaient au rouge seulement sous le coup d'émotion violente mais depuis la mort de Voldemort , Any savait se contrôler : elle savait changer la couleur de ses yeux à volonté ce qui était pratique pour effrayer les emmerdeurs du genre Fudge ou dans le cas présent faire comprendre à Malefoy l'étendue de son erreur de jugement .  
  
-Tu disait Malefoy ?  
  
Any eut un rire à glacer d'effroi que seule la table des Serpentard put l'entendre, lorsque Lucius ne répondit pas . Ses yeux redevinrent verts et elle se leva : elle avait en effet repéré Rogue qui se dirigeait vers sa table.  
  
(Attention, le passage avec Rogue ci-dessous vient d'Isymea : merci beaucoup pour ta suggestion)  
  
Elle fit mine de regarder ailleurs alors que Rogue cherchait du regard quelqu'un, . et elle lui rentra dedans, les faisant ainsi tomber tous les 2 : Any sur Rogue. Rogue la regarda d'un air méchant et essaya de se lever alors qu'Any n'avait de toute évidence pas l'intention de bouger. Elle eut un sourire.  
  
-Oh mais c'est qu'il est trop chou.  
  
Elle lui pinça les joues, s'attirant un regard éberlué de la part de sa victime .  
  
-Comment tu t'appelles ? Oh et puis non je veux pas savoir : je vais t'appeler. euh . choupinou ! Oui ça te va très bien choupinou !  
  
- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête !!!!  
  
Any se penchant et lui fit un gros smack. Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à la table des griffondors à côté des maraudeurs , alors que les élèves présents dans la grande salle , hormis peut-être les Serpentards et d'autres élèves dégoûtés , éclataient de rire . Rogue rouge de honte, courut s'asseoir à sa table . Les maraudeurs étaient morts de rire, surtout Sirius . Alors que Lily a l'autre bout de la table avait l'air indignée, tout comme sa copine Christine (elle avait du lui dire que Any était prof . ) alors que David , Mickaël et d'autres avaient encore la bouche grande ouverte . James l'aceuillit avec un sourire qui emplit de fierté Any .  
  
-T'as vraiment du cran Any : une vraie Potter. Mais bon quelqu'un embrassant Rogue , enfin je devrais dire choupinou , berck , on me l'aurait dit je lui aurait conseillé d'arrêter de fumer de l'herbe !  
  
-Je suis flattée mais en fait c'est plus par vengeance personnelle que pour autre chose ! Fais gaffe Sirius , à force de rire tu vas tomber de ta chaise .  
  
-Ahahahahah , je , ahahah , peux . pas . m'en empêcher !!!! Ahahah  
  
-Mais dit moi , cousine , tu faisais quoi à la table des Serpentard ? Pendant un moment , j'ai trouvé que Malefoy ressemblait à un poisson avec sa bouche grande ouverte .  
  
-Oh rien , je lui ai juste fait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas me chercher !  
  
- Any .  
  
-Oui , Rémus ?  
  
-Pourquoi tu vas pas à la table des professeurs .  
  
Any haussa les épaules .  
  
-Pas envie !  
  
-Pourquoi et pourquoi tu veux te venger de Rogue ?  
  
-Ca ne te regarde pas !  
  
Any avait répondu sèchement à Peter . Rémus commençait à se demander si ce dernier n'avait pas raison . Elle semblait se retenir de le frapper à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait . Rémus regarda ses amis voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué la réaction d'Any : Sirius essayait toujours de reprendre son souffle , Peter après s'être renfrogné pendant un quart de seconde , s'empiffrait , James parlait avec Any qui lui souriait le regardant d'un air tendre : elle avait l'air d'adorer son cousin . Rémus secoua la tête et se dit que finalement Sirius avait raison , il se méfiait trop . Il écouta la conversation des Potter , qui tournait . autour des professeurs .  
  
-Le professeur Boisier ? Il est là depuis l'année dernière seulement , il enseigne les potions . Ce prof s'amuse à rabaisser tout le monde ! C'est dingue , en tout cas , il déteste Peter .  
  
-Et il regarde quelque fois Malefoy avec déception , à croire que ce dernier va faire quelque chose d'extrêmement décevant , mais dans l'ensemble , je dirais qu'il le regarde surtout avec mépris , ils s'apprécient pas beaucoup .  
  
-Mais Rémus , ce prof regarde TOUT le monde avec mépris !  
  
-Moi je l'aime bien !  
  
-Tais toi , Sirius !!!  
  
-Attend James , c'est peut-être intéressant !  
  
-Merci , ma chère Any ! Je disais donc j'aime bien , ce prof , parce qu'il a toujours des répliques cinglantes , c'est dingue tu peux lui dire n'importe quoi , il te rabaisse , et ensuite . il a un de ses culs !!!!!  
  
-Sirius !!!!!!!!!  
  
-Mais je plaisante mon petit Jamsie , il m'intéresse pas . je me réserve pour toi !  
  
Any était morte de rire , alors que Rémus et James soupiraient en concert , Peter lui continuait de s'empiffrer . Ce fut ce moment que choisit Albus pour se levait , réclamant ainsi le silence , les premières années avaient finies d'être réparties . Any se maudit en silence , elle avait manqué la répartition .  
  
-Je souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard autant aux nouveaux élève qu'aux anciens. Sur ce , bon appétit .  
  
Albus fit un clin d'?il discret à Any alors que les autres professeurs et élèves semblaient se demandaient où était le professeur de DCFM . Après que le repas fut terminé , Albus se leva à nouveau .  
  
-Dis cousin , si tu veux me voir n'hésites pas !!! Parce que je sens que c'est pas avec mes collègues que je vais rire .  
  
Any fit un clin d'?il à James , puis reporta son attention sur Albus .  
  
-Tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire que la forêt est toujours interdite , et que l'on ne peut toujours pas se balader dans les couloirs le soir , ni y faire de la magie à n'importe quel moment de la journée . Pour ceux qui le souhaitent , le règlement est affiché dans votre dortoir . Les préfets se chargeront de vous donner les mots de passe de vos dortoirs et vos emplois du temps vous seront distribués demain . Maintenant certains d'entre vous ont sûrement remarqué que la place de votre professeur de DCFM est vide .  
  
Maintenant toute la salle était très attentive , même les professeurs .  
  
-Cela est simplement du . à un caprice de la part de votre nouveau professeur .  
  
Any , indignée se leva .  
  
-Albus !  
  
-Je vous présente donc , le professeur Any Potter , ce sera elle qui vous enseignera la DCFM cette année .  
Note de l'auteur : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminer, alors Isymea , tu penses quoi de mon passage sur la rencontre avec Rogue ??  
  
Sinon si quelqu'un a une suggestion, sur les cours de DFCM , ou sur différentes rencontres entre les persos , je suis toute ouïe , et je vous ferai part de ce que j'en pense !  
  
Emma 


	9. 8 : des drôles de chocolats ou j'ai pas...

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser : j'ai été un peu longue pour écrire ce chapitre . Alors c'est pas de ma faute ! ( c'est pas de la tienne non plus Leo : je suis pas susceptible ^^ ) , non c'est la faute ... aux bacs blancs de français !!!!!!!!!!! Et oui , je suis en première et comme toute première qui se respecte , j'ai du réviser ( bon pas beaucoup mais qu'en même ) mon français et rattraper les cours que j'avais eu la flegme de copier ( pas bien !^^ ) et après mon ordinateur à planter ! ( c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas répondu Celine mais t'inquiète je suis en train de remettre ma messagerie en place ! ^^ )  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Clem : Alors pour le coup avec Rogue c'est moi qui l'ai écrit mais c'est une idée à Isymea , sinon j'aimerais bien que ma prof de français pense la même chose que toi à propos de mon style d'écriture ; ça me permettrais d'avoir une moyenne au dessus de 10 ^^ . Sinon en effet Boisier = Drago .  
  
Tiffany : bah voila la suite , preuve qu'il ne faut jamais désespéré !  
  
Sailor digitale : Merci pour Any et en effet par un heureux hasard pas du tout voulu ( je trompe qui la ? ) le professeur Boisier semblerait être Drago .  
  
Dragonwing : en effet je suis fière de se passage ^^ , sinon en effet il semblerait que Boisier soit la depuis un an .. ( de toute façon il devrait y avoir un chapitre où j'explique se qu'il s'est passé )  
  
Kaorou : Merci pour ton compliment ^^ , ne t'en fait pas je me suis pas encore arrêtée !  
  
Isymea : je suis contente que ça te fasse plaisir ( il y a beaucoup de personnes qui ont aimé ton idée ! ), sinon ne t'en fait pas je ne suis jamais à court d'idée ^^ .  
  
Elava : je vais pas frappé tes personnages préférés ( enfin si ça arrive , ce sera pas de ma faute ^^ ) , désolée mais il me fallait des souffre douleur ( je les aime bien aussi ^^ ) .  
  
Diane 23 : Désolée je t'ai pas encore répondu .. Tout simplement parce que j'ai pas reçu ton message : ma messagerie a déconné , je t'écrit dès que ça marche !  
  
Philipe Gryffondor : Merci , si toi tu as aimé lire ce passage , moi j'ai adoré l'écrire !!!!!!!  
  
Lunenoire : merci à toi pour ta review ^^ .  
  
Li : voilà la suite t'as pas trop attendu ?? ^^  
  
Shiny : désolée j'y ai mis un peu de temps !  
  
Ernia : je suis content que tu trouve ma fic originale ^^  
  
Tania Potter : En effet j'ai prévu les sales coups , et il y aura probablement une relation entre Boisier et Any .  
  
Mimi : la voilà la suite , j'ai pas pu aller plus vite ^^ ! Sorry  
  
A nous deux maintenant Leo :  
  
alors 2ème chapitre : je te jure que mon facteur parle comment ça : c'est parce qu'il vient de Saint-Pol ( c'est une partie de Dunkerque ( là où j'habite )), et ils ont un accent bien marqué là-bas ( j'ai une amie qui vient de Saint-Pol et je comprend pas tout ce qu'elle dit ^^ ) , sinon je crois que en effet j'ai du trop regardé le DVD du seigneur des anneaux ( j'adore ce film ^^ ) , sinon qui t'as dit qu'il ont pas oublier le cerveau qu'en Peter a offert un corps à Voldemort ( parce qu'excuse moi mais un corps à partir du bras du rat ce doit pas être parfait !!! ) , et pour la fin de Voldemort , bah innovant où pas il fallait qu'il meure pour le bien de la fic ^^.  
  
3ème chapitre : Bah les grands-parents de Harry sont les parents de James , ça me semblait clair pourtant : je n'avais pas parler de Lily .  
  
4ème chapitre : Bah oui qu'il s'est améliorer (sinon comment veux tu qu'il puisse tuer Voldie ??). Moi j'en ai eu 10 des jolies petites souris blanches ( que mon chat à bouffer °-_- ) et ça renifle tout le temps ( me demande pas pourquoi j'en sais rien ^^ ) et pour l'anatomie féminine et la vision de la femme , disons que dans mon lycée 80 pour cent des filles se resume à ça , sinon .. Bah j'avais pas envie de me casser la tête . Sinon je t'explique , elle a déjà protéger James : c'est prévu dans les lignes du temps : et ont doit pas changer le passé , t'as lu le tome 3 ? Sinon ça va je le prend bien, ça me fait plaisir de voir que ma fic t'intéresse ^^.  
  
5ème chapitre : désolée pour la longueur du chapitre, et pour le paradoxe (un moment je me suis un peu emmêlé les pinceaux.  
  
6ème chapitre : Moi je l'aime bien Any (je suis pas très objective .. C'est poi qui l'ai crée ^^) , les apparences sont trompeuse .... D'ailleurs dans les chapitres suivants tu peux remarquer que Menerva n'est pas la seule à la prendre pour plus jeune qu'elle ne l'est. Sinon pour les bouquins, disons que Hermione a pensé à tout, et à était cherché des bouquins que l'on vendait déjà il y a 30 ans (elle est intelligente, n'est ce pas ^^).  
  
7ème chapitre : pitié pas de lecture linéaire (tu veux m'achever où quoi ??? j'ai HORREUR du français !) Disons qu'Harry a eu une insomnie te que le conducteur devait vérifier sa machine . Je te rappelle que James est le père d'Harry .. Je pense que c'est James qui dit « mon petit il va falloir que tu te lave les oreilles, mais je suis plus très sure, il faudrait que je relise. Ouais, j'avais pas remarqué ça, bah c'est pas grave : les maraudeurs son t des comiques, ils font tout pour faire rire. Et j'aime bien le fait que moi, Siri, soit pervers (c'est come ça que je l'aime ^^). Sinon pour moi, Rémus est quelque sorte l'élément raisonnable dans une certaine mesure du groupe des maraudeurs, c'était donc naturel qu'il sorte ça (bah oui, il est cultivé) .Et Severus est sûrement moins idiot que Malefoy , n'oublions pas qu'il va être professeur !  
  
8ème chapitre : dis donc je suis flattée que tu reste éveillé jusqu'à 1h14 rien que pour moi ^^. Ce que Any fait à Severus est douteux, si on a un esprit pervers !!!! Sinon tu sais on est en 2003 , environ 30 plus tôt , ça fait 1973 . Et il y avait pas d'herbe et du shit à fumer, pendant les années 70 ??? (réétudie ton histoire , gamin ^^ ), je suis désolée que ce chapitre t'es décu , mais il me plait à moi , nananananère ! lol . Et bah non , la suite c'est pas le premier cours ^^ . Sinon , continue t'es critique ( je dois être maso , mais j'aime bien ^^ )  
Personnages :  
  
Professeurs :  
  
Melle Minerva McGogagall - Métamorphose Mr Flitwitck - Enchantement Mr Nicolas Boisier - Potions ( et là depuis un an ) Melle Christelle Kliman - Botanie Mr Binns ( pas encore fantôme ) - Histoire de la magie Melle Fanny Delmary - Divination Mr Sébastien Baron - Astrologie Mme Emilie Sitins - Etudes des moldus Mme Elodie Chavus - Arithmancie  
  
Elèves :  
  
Griffondor :  
  
James Potter , dit Cornedrue , maraudeur Sirius Black , dit Patmol , maraudeur Rémus Lupin , dit Lunard , maraudeur Peter Pettigrow , dit Queudvert , maraudeur  
  
David Dubois , jumeau de Christine . Mickaël Weasley .  
  
Lily Evans , préfète Christine Dubois , amie de Lily .  
  
Serpentard :  
  
Lucius Malefoy . Severus Rogue .  
  
Chapitre 8 :  
  
-Maintenant certains d'entre vous ont sûrement remarqué que la place de votre professeur de DCFM est vide .  
  
Maintenant toute la salle était très attentive , même les professeurs .  
  
-Cela est simplement du . à un caprice de la part de votre nouveau professeur .  
  
Any , indignée se leva .  
  
-Albus !  
  
-Je vous présente donc , le professeur Any Potter , ce sera elle qui vous enseignera la DCFM cette année .  
  
Any soupira , elle s'était faite avoir en beauté , mais enfin , bon . Elle releva la tête eut un grand sourire , puis alla prend sa place à la table des professeurs .  
  
-Bonjour à tous , comme l'a dit le professeur Dumbledore , je me nomme Any Potter , pour ceux qui se posent des questions , je suis la cousine de James Potter , élève de 5ème année à Griffondor ,. J'ai 24ans et je serais votre professeur de DCFM , pour tout élève qui désirerait s'entretenir avec moi , mon bureau sera celui de votre précédent professeur , il me semble que ce sera tout .  
  
Any se rassit alors que Albus terminait son discours. Les élèves commencèrent à se lever pour rentrer dans leur salle commune . Any en profita pour faire la connaissance de ceux qui normalement auraient du être ses voisins de table : Elodie Chavus était professeur d'Arithmancie , Any la trouvait sympathique , c'était une femme d'une 40taine d'année , calme et franche et son voisin de droite n'était personne d'autre que le fameux Nicolas Boisier , le professeur de Potions , Any le trouvait pas mal avec ses yeux bleus très sombres semblant pénétrer dans les pensées , ses cheveux châtains ébouriffés lui donnant ainsi un aspect rebelle . mais bon c'était pas la sympathie qui l'étouffait ce type .  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez , comme ça !  
  
-J'admire votre joli minois . Dîtes vous avez quel âge ? Vous êtes célibataire ? demanda-t-elle en imitant une quelconque fan .  
  
Le joli minois en question , au un rictus méprisant .  
  
-Juste qu'à preuve du contraire , ma vie personnelle ne vous concerne pas . Et cessez de faire le pitre . on en vient à se demander votre âge !  
  
-J'en prends note et je .  
  
Le professeur McGonagall interrompu cette ébauche de 'discussion'.  
  
-Vous venez Any , je vais vous montrer vos appartements.  
  
Any se leva donc et suivit Minerva après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à ces 'collègues' et fait une allusion flirteuse au professeur de potions au sujet de ses fesses 'Merci Sirius' ce qui lui attira un regard noir de la part du possesseur des dites fesses.  
  
Le professeur de Métamorphose s'arrêta devant une tableau représentant une jeune fille qui se tressaient ses longs cheveux blonds dans une clairière en fredonnant . L'entrée des nouveaux appartements d'Any se situait non loin de la statue borgne qui abritait un passage secret permettant d'aller à Pré-au-Lard . Any eut un sourire , c'était un très bon emplacement , très .. pratique . Minerva donna le mot de passe , puis s'en alla sur un bonne nuit et bonne chance pour sa journée de demain . Any se reprouva seule devant le tableau qui semblait être décidé à parler .  
  
-Bonsoir, jeune demoiselle, puis-je connaître votre nom . -Any , Any Potter . -Encore une Potter ? Je sens que je vais beaucoup travailler , quoique pensez bien que cela ne me dérange point :cette place n'a pu vu âme qui vive depuis au moins 100 ans . Ne vous donnez pas de soucis pour l'odeur ou autre incommodité , les elfes de maison ont mis un point d'honneur à ce que tout soit parfait . Mais je parle , et j'en oublie mes manières , le nom qui est le mien est Diana Delatourelle . -Et bien chère Diana , j'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre mais pour le moment je suis épuisée , j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je vous fausse compagnie ? -Bien sur que non , chère amie , faîtes , faîtes , il faut que vous soyez en pleine disposition de vos moyens : demain est un grand jour en même temps qu'une épreuve chevaleresque .  
  
Sur ce , le portrait bien sympathique s'ouvrit sur un salon , un magnifique salon bleu . Dans un coin se trouvait une grande bibliothèque , Any y retrouva la plupart des livres qu'elle avait amené avec elle , il y avait un grand canapé noir devant une cheminée en cajous . puis il y avait une table à manger en bois au centre de la pièce , la pièce était éclairée par les boules lumineuses elfiques ,elles aussi amenées par Any . Elles lévitaient à quelques centimètres du sol , et émettaient une douce lumière blanche . Il y avait deux portes : une près de la bibliothèque donnait sur une chambre tapissée de jaune pâle , le parterre était couvert de moquette orange et le lit était un grand lit deux places à baldaquin au fond de la pièce dans un coin se trouvait une gigantesque armoire en cajous, la seule fenêtre de la pièce avait rideaux rouges et donnait sur un minuscule bacon qui lui-même donnait une pleine vue sur le parc et le lac , l'autre porte à droite de l'entrée donnait sur une salle de bain , toute blanche , elle comprenait une grande baignoire , une douche , une armoire et un lavabo avec une glace . Any découvrit encore une autre porte à côté de la salle de bain , elle l'ouvrit pour découvrir . ses toilettes . Après avoir vérifier que toutes ses affaires étaient là , Hedwige arriva par la fenêtre portant un mot .  
  
(A/N : je sais je suis pas douée pour les descriptions )  
  
' J'espère que vos appartements vous plaisent . Albus'  
  
Elle donna sa réponse à Hedwige puis après que sa chouette soit partie , elle referma la fenêtre : Hedwige vivant avec les autres hiboux dans la volière , avant de se mettre en tee-shirt , petite culotte et de s'endormir .  
  
*** Le lendemain , alors qu'il devait être 6h30 du matin , Any fut réveillée par des coups sur sa porte d'entrée . Elle maugréa une réponse inintelligible et se cacha sous sa couette , qui quelque instants plus tard lui fut violemment retiré . Elle leva enfin une paupière tout en maugréant contre 'l'imbécile' qui la réveillait , pour voir Sirius avec un sourire démoniaque , James qui semblait admirer quelque chose dehors , Rémus devant la porte avait le visage d'une belle couleur rouge et Peter n'était pas là . James se racla la gorge tout en admirant la fenêtre .  
  
-Euh , Any , tu sais ce que c'est un pyjama ?  
  
Any toujours au porte du sommeil répondit :  
  
-Trop fatiguée hier !  
  
de manière très inintelligible . Puis après quelques secondes , elle comprit la raison de l'étrange comportement des 3 maraudeurs et par la même occasion se réveilla .  
  
-Bande de pervers !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-'scuse ! On pouvait pas savoir que tu dormais qu'avec une tee-shirt et ta culotte !  
  
-Excuses acceptées , à condition que .. Vous SORTEZ pour me laissez mettre un pantalon !  
  
-Ok , ok , on sort . mais t'es sure parce que .  
  
-Sirius !!  
  
James et Rémus tirèrent Sirius hors de la pièce .  
  
Un peu plus tard .  
  
-Alors vous voulez faire une farce aux prof ? Dès le premier jour de la scolarité ?  
  
-C'est pour leur rappeler qu'on est toujours les mêmes !  
  
-Tu sais Sirius , à mon avis ils n'ont pas besoin de rappel . Et puis en tant que prof .. Je ne suis pas sensée faire quoique ce soit pouvant vous encourager dans cette voie .  
  
-Mais on t'offre juste des chocolats , que , en tant qu'âme généreuse , tu va partager avec tes tous nouveaux collèges ..  
  
-Jamsie à raison , mais s'il te plait , n'en donne pas au professeur Dumbledore : on l'aime bien, et on aimerait lui épargner cette farce .  
  
-D'accord Rémus , je n'en donne pas à Albus , mais au fait pourquoi ne pas les mettre directement dans la nourriture ?  
  
-Il ont changé l'accès au cuisine et on a pas encore trouvé comment faire bouger cette p*** de poire pour rentrer .  
  
-C'est vrai .. Et maintenant je vais mourir de faim !  
  
-Tu raconte vraiment nimp : ça te servira de régime t'en as vraiment besoin !!!!!  
  
-Sirius !!!!  
  
-Bah quoi ! C'est vrai Rémus , regarde le !  
  
-Bon , c'est bon , stop ! Ne t'inquiète pas Peter , on finira par la faire bouger cette poire !  
  
-Oh , merci James .  
  
Grimace discrète d'Any devant son père qui rassure Peter .  
  
-Sinon , alors cousine ?  
  
-D'accord je marche .. Dis quels sont les effets de ces fameux chocolats ?  
  
Sourires mystérieux des 4 maraudeurs .  
  
-Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de savoir , bon allez à tout à l'heure en classe , au fait tu pourrais offrir les chocos au repas de ce soir : c'est là qu'il y a le plus de monde ! D'ac ? Je t'adore cousine !!  
  
Et les maraudeurs laissèrent Any seule dans son salon .  
  
-Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ce soir ..  
  
Elle baissa les yeux vers sa montre ..  
  
-P**** , il est 7heures et demi !!!!!!!!!! J'ai pas vu le temps passé ... et je commence mes cours dans 25 minutes ; je suis pas prête !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note de l'auteur : j'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre .. Mais enfin bon , il me fallait un intermède entre le banquet et le premier cours et puis j'ai pu l'écrire assez rapidement .  
  
Si vous avez des suggestions et/ou des idées , mon adresse mail est dans mon profil : surtout n'hésitez pas , je suis ouverte à tout !  
  
Alors Leo , tu as matière à critiquer ? lol ^^ . 


	10. 9 : Premier cour

Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Tiffany : Merci pour ta review .  
  
Mystikal : ce chapitre est plus sérieux mais bon le chapitre prochain sera à nouveau un gros délire ^^ .  
  
Clem : merci , et ce sera pas pour tout de suite qu'il se rendent compte de qu'ils y sont l'un et l'autre ^^ . ( le temps de les torturer un peu ^^ )  
  
Lunenoire : merci pour ton petit mot ( ça m'a fait plaisir ^^ ) , sinon pour ouvrir les cuisines . peut-être que oui , peut-être que non ^^ .  
  
Isly : Merci beaucoup voici la suite , et oui Nicolas Boisier est bine notre blondie préféré !  
  
KAorou : Tu me diras comment tu trouves la suite .  
  
Isymea : tu vas voir , j'ai mis ta suggestion dans ce chapitre : que Any montre un petit bout de son pouvoir , mais je n'ai pas encore mis la réaction des maraudeurs , ce sera pour le prochain chapitre ^^ .  
  
Diane 23 : Désolée , mais l'humour c'est pour le prochain chapitre , very sorry , j'espère que ça te plaira quand même , c'est en grosse partie grâce à toi que je l'ai écris : Merci beaucoup ^^ .  
  
Miya Black : si tu continue de lire , la suite c'est tout de suite ^^ .  
  
Lily la tigresse : Merci beaucoup ^_____________^ .  
  
Mimi : et oui mon chapitre 8 était en retard , bien contre ma volonté , si tu veux savoir pourquoi c'est expliqué en haut du chapitre 8 , celui- là aussi à un peu traîné , mais bon c'est plus par manque d'idée que pour autre chose ^^ .  
  
Dragonwing : j'espère que t'a réussi ton Bac blanc : parce que moi si j'ai cartonné à l'oral ( 18 ) , je me suis ramassée à l'écrit ( 6.5 ) ^^ . Bon désolée de m'être fait encore attendre , mais le chapitre 9 est finalement en ligne .  
  
Léo : pfffff , tu pourrais pas faire plus court ???? Alors j'ai fait ma Any spontanée : c'est donc pour ça qu'elle prend la parole s'en y être convié et qu'elle explique aux élèves où est son bureau , d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre on comprend pourquoi elle a fait ça et ça a un rapport avec ses cours . Pour Nicolas Boisier , disons que c'est un personnage important ^^ . Mais Rogue a réagi dans à l'époque d'Any , il ne l'avait pas reconnu au départ puis après il fait une réflexion à Dumbledore sur l'apparente jeunesse d'Any , de plus il faut pas trop s'étonner : on est dans le monde des sorciers, lol . Pour l'apogée, je te signale que s'ils l'avaient pas réveillée, Any dormirait toujours . Et puis elle a autorisé son cousin et ses amis à venir chez elle quand ils voulaient ; Et en effet j'étais en panne d'idée durant tout le chapitre, mais ce chapitre- ci est moins drôle, plus sérieux. Pour Peter, je sais pas je l'ai toujours imaginé petit, gros et toujours en train de manger ^^ . Sinon tu vas voir en tant que prof Any peut être sérieuse, il fallait bien que je rattrape le coup ^^. Alors j'avais raison , l'herbe à fumer existait déjà à l'époque des maraudeurs : j'ai jamais dit que c'est à cette époque là qu'elle a été importé en Europe, je suppose qu'elle a été rapporté des tributs indiennes lors de la recouverte du nouveau monde ; et je n'ai parlé que d'herbe à fumer , après pour les autres drogues, j'y connais que dalle , et c'est certainement pas le vieux snock qui aurait déjà du prendre sa retraite et qui me sert de prof d'histoire qui va les combler ! Je suis désolée que ça ne plaise pas à tout le monde, mais j'assume ce que j'écris, de toute façon, fallais pas rêver ça peut pas plaire à tout le monde ^^ . Je te tue pas si tu ne me tue pas ^^ , c'est un bon contrat non ? Alors comment trouves tu ce chapitre : c'est essentiellement des informations sur les cours de DCFM.  
  
Personnages :  
  
Professeurs :  
  
Melle Minerva McGogagall - Métamorphose Mr Flitwitck - Enchantement Mr Nicolas Boisier - Potions ( et là depuis un an ) Melle Christelle Kliman - Botanie Mr Binns ( pas encore fantôme ) - Histoire de la magie Melle Fanny Delmary - Divination Mr Sébastien Baron - Astrologie Mme Emilie Sitins - Etudes des moldus Mme Elodie Chavus - Arithmancie  
  
Elèves :  
  
Griffondor :  
  
-James Potter , dit Cornedrue , maraudeur -Sirius Black , dit Patmol , maraudeur -Rémus Lupin , dit Lunard , maraudeur -Peter Pettigrow , dit Queudvert , maraudeur  
  
-David Dubois , jumeau de Christine . -Mickaël Weasley .  
  
-Lily Evans , préfète -Christine Dubois , amie de Lily .  
  
Serpentard :  
  
-Lucius Malefoy . -Severus Rogue .  
  
Cela faisait 15 min déjà que les 5èmes années de griffondor attendaient leur professeur de DCFM . Lorsqu'un bolide ( c'est pas grave , je viens de regarder une course de formule 1 ) déambula dans le couloir . Any ( car pour ceux qui ont pas compris , c'est elle le bolide ) arriva devant la porte de sa classe , un peu rouge et essoufflée . Elle sourit aux élèves .  
  
-Désolée pour le retard , je n'avais pas vu l'heure .Bah vous attendez quoi pour rentrer ?  
  
Et elle alla s'installer à son bureau , suivit par ses élèves qui allèrent s'asseoir . Lorsque tout le monde fut à sa place , Any leur sourit .  
  
-Bonjour tout le monde , comme vous le savez maintenant tous , je suis le professeur Potter .Pour notre premier cours ensemble , je vais d'abord vous présenter le programme de l'année . Tout d'abord , je tiens à vous dire que j'ai prévu un 'projet' : une sorte de devoir personnel à long terme . Je précise ma pensée : nous n'en parlerons pas dans les prochains cours , si vous avez besoin de renseignements vous venez me voir à la fin de mes cours où pendant vos heures libres ; je serais toujours ravie de vous apporter mon aide , à la fin de l'année , vous me montrerez ce à quoi vous êtes arrivé . Attention ce projet est très important , la note que vous obtiendrez sera les ¾ de votre moyenne du 3ème trimestre .  
  
Une vague d'indignation s'éleva . Any eut un petit sourire .  
  
- J'ajouterais que si vous faîtes votre travail sérieusement , cette note sera très bonne . Pour mon programme de DCFM, vous avez 4 heures avec moi ; 2 de ses heures seront employées à l'étude des forces maléfiques présentes dans notre monde et aux créatures présumées maléfiques , ces 2 heures s'appuyant sur le principe moldu : 'il vaut mieux connaître son ennemi' . Les 2 autres heures seront , elles , consacrées à la pratique : c'est bien beau de connaître son ennemi et la formule capable de le terrasser mais que se passera-t-il , si vous vous retrouvez dans l'incapacité d'exécuter la formule 'sensée' vous sauver la vie ? Voilà je pense que c'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire sur mon programme , des questions ?  
  
Les élèves commencèrent à parler entre eux . Any avait même réussit à remonter dans l'estime de Lily : elle avait un bon programme de DCFM , intéressant et elle savait présenter les choses clairement , peut-être que ce serait un bon professeur finalement et qu'elle apprendrait enfin quelque chose de constructif en DCFM . Un sifflement fit arrêtait tous les bavardages et les pensées de Lily par la même occasion . Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Any .  
  
- Bon , alors pour toutes les 5ème année , le 'projet' sera d'être capable de faire un patronus .  
  
La main de Lily se leva tout de suite .  
  
- Mademoiselle Evans ?  
  
- Mais professeur , les livres disent que ce sortilège est un acte de magie très avancée qui dépasse de très loin le niveau de 1er cycle ! De plus , seuls quelques sorciers adultes savent en faire un et .  
  
- Mademoiselle Evans ! C'est gentil de nous faire part de votre savoir mais là , il ne sera pas nécessaire . Je ne vous demanderais pas l'impossible pour le simple plaisir de vous rabaisser . Je suis sure que vous serez tous capables de me faire plus qu'un brouillard difforme à la fin de l'année . De plus , connaître les choses que vus venez de nous dire devrez vous encourager à voir ce sortilège comme un défi à relever , non ?  
  
- Je suis navrée professeur .  
  
Any sourit gentiment à la jeune fille qui baissait la tête de honte .  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave Melle Evans , c'est juste qu'il ne faut pas baisser les bras à l'avance, si cela peut vous encourager , j'ai maîtrisé ce sort à mes 13 ans .  
  
Les élèves regardait Any avec la bouche grande ouverte .  
  
- Si vous voulez , je pourrais vous le montrer mais seulement si vous pouvez me dire ce qu'est un patronus ,comment l'invoquer et à quoi il sert .  
  
Quelques mains se levèrent , Any désigna de la tête Christine Dubois , la jeune amie de Lily .  
  
- Oui , Melle Dubois ?  
  
- Le patronus représente une force positive , l'espoir , le bonheur , le désir de vivre , il ne peut ressentir de désespoir , c'est pour cela qui est employé à l'encontre des détraqueurs . Pour l'invoquer il faut se concentrer sur un moment particulièrement heureux et dire l'incantation qui est 'Spero patronum' . Un vrai patronus attaque les détraqueurs et les fait disparaître , sinon il se contente de les tenir à distance .  
  
- Très bien Melle , 10 points pour Gryffondor , je rajouterais juste que plus le souvenir est heureux plus le patronus est puissant , et que le patronus est unique pour chaque personne . Maintenant qui peut expliquer ce qu'est un détraqueur ?  
  
A nouveau , quelques mains se levèrent .  
  
-Melle . ?  
  
- Sambre , Iris Sambre .  
  
- Alors Melle Sambre , que savez-vous sur les détraqueurs ?  
  
- Les détraqueurs sont parmi les plus répugnantes créatures qui existent : ils vivent dans les lieux les plus sombres , les plus immondes , ils jouissent de la pourriture et du désespoir , ils vident les êtres qui les approchent de tout espoir et bonheur . Les moldus peuvent sentir leurs présences mais pas les voir . Ceux qui subissent leur pouvoir ne garde plus qu'en mémoire les pires moments de sa vie . Et ils ont rejoints les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui .  
  
Toute la classe est devenue silencieuse au fur et à mesure du discours d'Iris .  
  
- C'est exact 10 points de plus pour Griffondor . Maintenant pour finir le cours et avant de vous montrer mon patronus , je voulais vous dire que le livre de DCFM que vous avez reçu avant la rentrée , celui qui a une reliure or et qui se nomme 'la forme concrète de la joie' est un livre qui peut vous aider pour votre patronus , il y a beaucoup de renseignements très intéressants et il vous sera très utile . Et n'oubliez pas votre autre livre de DCFM pour le prochain cours . Maintenant je vais vous montrer un patronus .  
  
Any pensa alors au jour où elle a fini sa maison , au jour où elle a appris que Sirius était libre , celle où Ron et Hermione se sont marié , le jour où Rémus a été guéri de lyncanthopie .  
  
- Spero patronum .  
  
Un magnifique cerf éclatant sortit de la baguette d'Any . Lupin ainsi que Peter et James devinrent pâles , alors que Sirius semblaient incrédule .  
  
- Cornedrue ?  
  
Note de l'auteur : Et voici un nouveau chapitre de terminé, grâce à Céline qui m'a harcelée ( parfaitement harceler , lol ^^ ) . Bon il est pas très long mais j'avais pas d'inspiration alors crotte !  
  
Bon bah toujours la même chose , si vous avez une idée , mon e-mail est dans mon profil .  
  
Emma 


	11. 10: Questions et mystère

Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Tiffany : désolée d'avoir été aussi longue ^^ ;; .  
  
Lunenoire lis la suite , tu verras bien par toi-même !  
  
Miya Black : Bon ce chapitre est venu plus vite , et je suis d'accord avec toi : Peter est trop nul , il y arrivera sûrement pas , sauf si les autres l'aident T_T .  
  
Clem : Il y a une grosse surprise pour toi à la fin ^_____________^ .  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : C'était là des paroles pleines de sagesse : Merci ça m'a remonté le moral ^^ .  
  
Mimi : Ben je suis toujours un peu long pour les écrire les suites , mais bon la voilà quand même ^^ .  
  
Isymea : Bon j'ai minorisé la réaction des maraudeurs , volontairement pou mieux introduire ce qui arrive à la fin e ce chapitre ^^ .  
  
Diane23 : j'adore toujours ton enthousiasme débordant pour avoir une suite ^_^° .Pour le cours de duel bah c pour dans 3 chapitres normalement : je te mailerais d'ici là ! Sinon pour la chambre d'Any , bah je savais pas comment la faire se lever cette marmotte ^^ . Sinon ne désespère pas : l'inspiratin revient toujours , un peu en retard d'accord , mais c mieux que rien !  
  
Léo : Merci .  
  
Personnages :  
  
Professeurs :  
  
Melle Minerva McGogagall - Métamorphose  
  
Mr Flitwitck - Enchantement  
  
Mr Nicolas Boisier - Potions ( et là depuis un an )  
  
Melle Christelle Kliman - Botanie  
  
Mr Binns ( pas encore fantôme ) - Histoire de la magie  
  
Melle Fanny Delmary - Divination  
  
Mr Sébastien Baron - Astrologie  
  
Mme Emilie Sitins - Etudes des moldus  
  
Mme Elodie Chavus - Arithmancie  
  
Elèves :  
  
Griffondor :  
  
-James Potter , dit Cornedrue , maraudeur  
  
-Sirius Black , dit Patmol , maraudeur  
  
-Rémus Lupin , dit Lunard , maraudeur  
  
-Peter Pettigrow , dit Queudvert , maraudeur  
  
-David Dubois , jumeau de Christine .  
  
-Mickaël Weasley .  
  
-Lily Evans , préfète  
  
-Christine Dubois , amie de Lily .  
  
-Iris Sambre , élève de 5ème année  
  
Serpentard :  
  
-Lucius Malefoy .  
  
-Severus Rogue .  
  
***  
  
- Spero patronum .  
  
Un magnifique cerf éclatant sortit de la baguette d'Any . Lupin ainsi que Peter et James devinrent pâles , alors que Sirius semblaient incrédule .  
  
-Cornedrue ?  
  
***  
  
Any fit disparaître le patronus , elle se tourna vers ces élèves impressionnés .  
  
-Bon ben le cours et fini , je vous retrouve demain à 10 heures pour de la théorie .  
  
Tous les élèves sortirent de la salle , tous ? non , les maraudeurs voulaient absolument parler à Any de son patronus . Celle-ci sourit en les voyant encore là .  
  
-Vous n'avez pas cours ?  
  
-Si mais on a Mr Baron , c'est le prof d'astronomie , il est toujours dans les étoiles et oublie tout le temps où est sa salle !  
  
James ponctua sa phrase en haussant les épaules .  
  
-Alors de quoi vouliez-vous me parlez ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez déjà un problème avec le patronus .  
  
Le ton d'Any était sarcastique .  
  
-En fait c'est de votre patronus que nous voulions parler . de la forme qu'il a pris .  
  
-En fait ce que Jamsie veut dire c'est , qu'est-ce que le cerf représente pour vous ?  
  
-Sirius ! On a dit qu'il fallait faire preuve de tact !  
  
-Mais enfin Mumus , t'as bien vu que Jamsie s'empêtrait !  
  
-C'est bon les garçons pas la peine de vous chamailler , le patronus est quelque chose de très personnel . tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il symbolise une personne que j'aime beaucoup , qui m'a protégé et qui continue sous la forme d'un patronus .Bon dépêchez-vous d'aller en astronomie , je vous laisse parce que les poufsouffles de 2ème années vont finir par croire que je suis absente .  
  
Sur ce Any s'en alla pour rejoindre son autre classe qui commençait directement avec les 2 heures de pratique .  
  
***  
  
Les maraudeurs discutaient encore du mystérieux patronus .  
  
-Enfin Rémus ce n'est pas possible que ce cerf me représente : elle a beau bien m'aimer , elle ne me connaît pas assez pour que ce soit ça et en plus j'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir protégée .  
  
-De tout façon , tous nos prof de DCFM ont un secret , je vois pas pourquoi Any y échapperait !  
  
-Mais Sirius , Any est ma cousine !  
  
-Raison de plus , enfin Cornedrue je te signale qu'elle ne serait pas la seule Potter à avoir un secret , comme un certain animagus de ma connaissance .  
  
-Il a raison James , maintenant reste à savoir , étant ta cousine , est-ce qu'on cherche à découvrir ce qu'elle cache ?  
  
-Moi je pense qu'Any ne devrait pas avoir de secret , alors on va chercher le cadavre de son placard !  
  
-C'est bon Sirius , on va enquêter sur ma cousine , Peter t'en penses quoi ??  
  
James , Sirius et Rémus se tournèrent à l'endroit où aurait du se trouver Peter , mais ce dernier était on ne sait où .  
  
-Bah il a pris la poudre d'escampette ?  
  
-Ah mon avis Sirius , vu l'heure il a du courir en cours , ce qu'on devrait faire aussi , parce que Baron a beau être lunatique , il n'est pas bête .  
  
Rémus regarda les 2 autres qui abordaient un sourire malicieux , ils se mirent à courir alors que Sirius lançait à Rémus , un  
  
-Le dernier arrivé devra débarrasser le dortoir !  
  
Retentissant . Finalement se fut James et Sirius qui perdirent : un humain ne peut battre un loup-garou en course à pied .  
  
***  
  
De son côté Any essayait désespérément d'apprendre le sortilège de désarmement à ses élèves sans imaginer un seul instant que garder son identité secrète ne serait pas de la tarte avec les maraudeurs dans le coup .  
  
***  
  
La première journée de cours était enfin terminé ! Any n'en pouvait plus , elle en plaindrais presque ses anciens profs .  
  
Les maraudeurs trépignaient sur place : Ce soir , ils allaient bien rire !  
  
Any allait partir lorsqu'elle se rappela des chocolats , elle eut un sourire et attrapa les chocolats . Lorsqu'elle arriva à la table des professeurs , ceux-ci mangeaient déjà . Elle s'installa entre le professeur d'arithmancie et celui de potions . Le repas se déroula normalement au plus étonnement des professeurs qui s'attendaient à une farce de la part des maraudeurs . Le dîner était fini , Any sortit les chocolats et les distribua autour d'elle en prenant bien soin de faire comprendre à Albus , qu'à son âge le chocolat était mauvais pour son taux de cholestérol .  
  
Alors que touts les regards dans la pièce était tourné vers les maraudeurs qui mangeaient encore , le regard innocent , on entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une transformation . Tous les regards y compris celui des maraudeurs convergea alors vers la table des professeurs . Le professeur McGonagall venait de se transformer en souris blanche . Puis tous les professeurs sauf Any et Albus se transformèrent . Mr Flitwitck était devenu lui aussi une petite souris ayant mangé un chocolat noir , Melle Kliman , professeur de Botanie avait mangé un chocolat blanc et était devenu un gros matou se léchant les babines à la vue de 2 succulentes petites souris mais malheureusement pour elle et heureusement pour les souris , ils étaient tous immobilisés par un des effets secondaires du chocolat , une variante du sortilège du saucisson : la personne sous le sort peut juste tourner la tête . Mr Binns , qui à cette époque est encore vivant et Melle Delmary , professeur de divination, étaient devenu des hiboux à cause d'un chocolat au lait . Mr Baron , Mme Sitins, prof d'Etudes des moldus et Mme Chavus étaient tous les 3 , des écureuils . Ils avaient mangés un chocolat fourré au café .  
  
Mais ce n'était pas ça que Any regardait , non elle dévisageait le professeur de potions , Nicolas Boisier , qui contre tout attente ne s'était pas transformé en animal mais en une autre personne , une personne trop connue de Any , et qui ressemblait étrangement à Lucius Malefoy . Any avait devant elle , son ancien rival : Drago Malefoy .  
  
Note de l'auteur : tamtamtam !!!!!! ( je suis vache quand même d'arrêter là , surtout que je pars une semaine et demi en Grèce ^^;;;;; . ) Encore un chapitre fini , * contente ^____________^ * Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ?  
  
Sinon bah toujours la même chose , si vous avez une idée , mon e-mail ( qui a changé )est dans mon profil .  
  
Emma 


	12. 11: Colère et décisions

Ca fait 12 chapitres !!!!!!!! je suis trop forte . . . ( et modeste ^^ ). Le premier qui me parle de Taramasolata ( qui est un plan grec composé de purée d'?ufs de poissons , berkkkkkkk ) je l'étrangle : ma grand-mère est persuadée que je mange pas sain en France et j'y ai eu le droit quasiment tous les jours : je veuuuuuuxxxxx uuuuuunnnn cheeseburger , maxi frites et un coca géant !!!!!!!! T_T  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Clem : T'aime bien mon histoire * contente qui saute partout * , euh pour Drago , je vais 'éviter' de le maltraiter ! Et sinon pour mes vacances , c'était bien merci ^^ .  
  
Mystikal : euh non c'était la grosse surprise pour Any !  
  
Sailor Digitale : à la demande général un Any/Draco est en cours ^^  
  
Lunenoire : Merci , voici la suite (désolée je traine un peu pour les autres fics !)  
  
Miya Black : Ton attend prend fin . . . maintenant ^^  
  
Diane23 : * chibis eyes * please , un peu de pitié ^^° . Bah je suis en vacance , c normal que ce soit court ^^ . Et pour Dumbledore : bah vas y toi pour trouver une bonne raison pour l'empêcher de manger du chocolat ^^ .  
  
Isymea : t'es pas morte ? t'as réussi à attendre ? Alors euh que dire nemetuepasmaislafindecechapitreaussiestchiante . . .  
  
liënka : merci ( n'en fais pas trop quand même je vais rougir ! ) , pour les vacances bah j'y vais souvent en Grèce : j'y ai de la famille . Bon râle pas trop sur la fin de ce chapitre-ci . . . ^^  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Athènes j'ai déjà vu : très beau mais noire de monde . Je suis allée à une 100taines de km de la frontière Albane et sur la côté méditerranéenne . Sinon en effet , c un peu comme ça que je me représentais le discours Any/Albus ^^ .  
  
dragonwing : désolée de t'avoir fait attendre , j'espère que ce chapitre ( bien qu'un peu court ) répond à tes attentes !  
  
Personnages :  
  
Professeurs :  
  
Melle Minerva McGogagall - Métamorphose  
  
Mr Flitwitck - Enchantement  
  
Mr Nicolas Boisier - Potions ( et là depuis un an )  
  
Melle Christelle Kliman - Botanie  
  
Mr Binns ( pas encore fantôme ) - Histoire de la magie  
  
Melle Fanny Delmary - Divination  
  
Mr Sébastien Baron - Astrologie  
  
Mme Emilie Sitins - Etudes des moldus  
  
Mme Elodie Chavus - Arithmancie  
  
Elèves :  
  
Griffondor :  
  
-James Potter , dit Cornedrue , maraudeur  
  
-Sirius Black , dit Patmol , maraudeur  
  
-Rémus Lupin , dit Lunard , maraudeur  
  
-Peter Pettigrow , dit Queudvert , maraudeur  
  
-David Dubois , jumeau de Christine .  
  
-Mickaël Weasley .  
  
-Lily Evans , préfète  
  
-Christine Dubois , amie de Lily .  
  
-Iris Sambre , élève de 5ème année  
  
Serpentard :  
  
-Lucius Malefoy .  
  
-Severus Rogue .  
  
***  
  
Mais ce n'était pas ça que Any regardait , non elle dévisageait le professeur de potions , Nicolas Boisier , qui contre tout attente ne s'était pas transformé en animal mais en une autre personne , une personne trop connue de Any , et qui ressemblait étrangement à Lucius Malefoy . Any avait devant elle , son ancien rival : Draco Malefoy .  
  
***  
  
Le professeur Boisier eut un rictus quand il vit sa 'nouvelle' apparence . Any , elle vit un détail qui lui avait échappé : la chaîne au cou du professeur , son pendentif représentait un phénix : exactement comme le sien . Elle en eut alors la certitude , l'homme devant elle était Draco Malefoy .  
  
A la table des Serpentards , Lucius était furieux : les maraudeurs avaient étaient trop loin : l'humilier en donnant son apparence à un professeur . . . Les maraudeurs, eux, prenaient cette 'erreur' de potion très bien : tout le monde riait ou était stupéfié .  
  
Albus regardait bizarrement son maître des potions, alors que Any en avait encore la bouche ouverte . Mais ses réflexes revinrent très vite lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'?il un éclair bleu : Lucius Malefoy avait décidé de répliquer à sa manière : contre-attaquer physiquement .  
  
Par un réflexe acquit pendant la guerre Any , qui avait toujours sa baguette sur elle , créa un bouclier protégeant toute la table des Griffondors .  
  
James qui en entendant une formule s'était retourné, vit un éclair bleu se désintégrer à quelques centimètres de son visage .  
  
Pour Any , trop, c'était trop ! Elle était fatigué, en avait marre : se retrouvé devant Draco Malefoy disparu depuis un an, devoir protéger son père d'un gamin trop impulsif . . . Ras le bol ! Aussi elle repris les choses en main :  
  
-Ca suffit !!!  
  
Plus personne ne parlait tout le monde regardait la professeur de DCFM qui en criant s'était lever et avait sa baguette à la main . Elle s'avança vers les serpentards alors que Malefoy semblait rétrécir sur place . Elle reprit d'un voix ne présageant rien de bon .  
  
-Mr Malefoy . . . vous viendrait me voir demain pour votre retenue : 4h pour avoir utiliser la magie sur l'un de vos camarades .  
  
Puis alors que les maraudeurs rigolaient , Any se retourna brusquement vers la table des griffondors :  
  
-Et vous 4 , dit-elle en montrant les maraudeurs , vous avez aussi 4h de détention pour m'avoir offert des chocolats ensorcelés et avoir ridiculiser vos professeurs .  
  
Elle se tourna vers la table des professeurs et d'un coup de baguette leur rendit leurs apparences originelles . Ensuite , elle sortit de la grande salle .  
  
Alors qu'un silence de plomb régnait sur la salle, il y eu soudain un très retentissant :  
  
-HOURRA !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Sirius, se demandant quoi ; lorsque celui-ci sourire aux lèvres regarda le reste des maraudeurs .  
  
-On est dans le livre des records : on a eu les 3 heures de colle qui nous manquaient !  
  
Tout le monde ( oui même Albus ) soupira : Décidément Sirius restait le même .  
  
***  
  
Nicolas Boisier , professeur de Potions depuis maintenant un peu plus d'un an , marmonnait dans sa barbe au sujet de 'ces satanés Potters' : le premier qu'il avait rencontré : Harry Potter, il l'avait détesté à cause de son insupportable supériorité face à lui dans quasiment tout ce qu'il entreprenait : puis ensuite il avait pendant et à la fin de la guerre occupé toutes ses pensées . Le deuxième , James Potter , farceur invertébré avait failli faire tomber sa couverture et était un élève insupportable . Et la dernière Any Potter était définitivement bizarre : bonne enfant , elle semblait pourtant avoir des colères redoutables et de très grandes pouvoirs : et surtout elle lui rappelais Harry Potter : comme-ci il avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle ces magnifiques yeux verts . Ahhhh !!!! c'était à s'arracher les cheveux : il ne ressentait rien pour Harry Potter !! Pourtant une petite voix désagréable vient lui dire :  
  
-Alors pourquoi essaies-tu de t'en convaincre ?  
  
Et dire qu'il avait accepté d'aller dans le passé pour Albus en croyant l'oublier !  
  
***  
  
-Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
  
Any Potter regardant son plafond dans sa chambre se posait elle aussi bien des questions .  
  
-Je vais le voir ? C'est bien beau mais pour quoi faire ?  
  
elle avait 'retrouver' Draco Malefoy après quelques semaines en Any Potter alors qu'en tant que Harry Potter , elle l'avait chercher pendant des mois .  
  
-Et puis je lui dirait quoi ? Salut Malefoy, ça boom ? tu me reconnais peut- être pas mais c'est moi tu sais Harry ! Oui, Oui, c'est ça 'le balafré' ; Tu t'étais bien caché dire que je t'ai cherché pendant des mois ! . . . Pourquoi ? Pour savoir . . . ce que je ressens pour toi !  
  
Pffff , ridicule , non je vais restait à ma place et attendre . . . quoi ? Bah je saurais quand ça arrivera .  
  
***  
  
le lendemain  
  
Lorsque Any entra dans la salle tout le monde guetta ses mouvements : toute personne imprévisible peut-être un minimum dangereux de part son imprévisibilité mais en voyant que le directeur était détendu, le brouhaha matinal repris . Albus se leva et le silence régna à nouveau dans la grande salle .Il eut un sourire énigmatique Et pris la parole .  
  
-En raison d'un de la présence à Pré-au-Lard d'un groupe de sorcier- musicien connu de vous tous dans cette salle , et à la demande de nos 2 préfets en chefs , le week-end à Pré-au-Lard est avancé à cet après-midi. Bien sur la menace de Voldemort étant bien présente vous comprendrez la nécessité de la présence du corps enseignant .  
  
Il y eut des applaudissements polis : l'enthousiasme refroidi pour l'instant par l'allusion à Voldemort .  
  
Puis les premiers élèves commencèrent à sortir pour se préparer . Any allait faire de même lorsque le professeur de potions la retint par le bras .  
  
-Je voulais savoir si vous aimeriez aller à cette sortie avec moi ?  
  
NDA : il est cours parce que . . . je suis en vacance ^^. Même si je suis plus en Grèce T_T Vous avez vu ! On est a 90 reviews : encore 10 et c'est la centaine ^^ * contente ^_____________________^ *  
  
Sinon bah toujours la même chose , si vous avez une idée , mon e-mail ( qui a changé )est dans mon profil .  
  
Emma 


	13. 12: Excuses : JamesLily essentiellement

100 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai eu 100 reviews , sniff sniff , merci à tous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_________________________________^  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Isymea : o_O pour être longue . . . ca c'est une longue review ! Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir rassuré sur la longueur du dernier chapitre , celui- ci est un peu plus long mais porte essentiellement sur Lily/James ^^. Sinon . . . la prochaine fois que tu mentionne ce plat typiquement . . . dégueulass. . . je voulais dire grec , tu n'échappera pas à ma vengeance ! ^^  
  
Lunenoire : Toute modeste que soit ta contribution , elle a été une partie intégrante de l'atteinte de ces 100 reviews ^^ ; Par contre je comprend pas ce que tu veux dire avec monde créé : Harry a été envoyé dans le passé sous l'ordre de Dumbledore pour protéger son père et Draco a demandé à aller dans le passé pour ne plus voir Harry , ce qui enfin de compte n'est pas franchement réussi ^^ .  
  
Loulou : Merci beaucoup , ç me fait vachement plaisir les reviews comme ça !  
  
Hermione 2005 : Alors pour mettre la suite plus vite et faire des chapitres plus long : ce n'est malheureusement pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça mais à ma muse ^^ . Merci pour ta review ça m'a fait quand même plaisir ( mais non je rigole ça m'a fait plaisir tout court ^_^ ).  
  
Clem : c'est dans le chapitre prochain qu'il va se passer quelque chose ^^ ; si tu veux savoir va voir la note en bas ^^ .  
  
Liënka : T'en fait pas moi les vacances c'est fini à partir de Lundi ( snif , snif ^^) , sinon je m'excuse vraiment pour la longueur de l'autre chapitre : disons que l'important c'était le contenu , je ne te fais pas languir d'avantage voici la suite ^^ .  
  
Lolofelton : Merci beaucoup ^_^  
  
Mystical : Navrée mais ça c'est pour le prochain chapitre , mais je te donne des indices sur ce qui va se passer , Draco est uniquement amoureux de Harry et il va découvrir qu'Any est Harry mais purement par hasard . . . Ce qui est chiant avec le fond de teint c'est que ça coule ^_____^ ; Je te laisse méditer ^^ .  
  
Diane23 : euuuuuuuuuuh tu vas me tuer , si je te dis que s'enaitoujoursaumêmepointavecDraco/Anyparcequecechapitre- ciestsurLily/James ? Pour le reste , bah il me semble que je t'ai répondu ans l'e-mail que je t'ai envoyé mais bon ma messagerie à encoooooooore déconnée alors : tu l'as reçu ou pas ?  
  
Dragonwing : euh non j'ai pas tout suivi ^^ : c'est encore les vacances ( plus qu'un jour avant la rentrée : naaaaaaaaan je veuuuuuux pas y aller !!!!!!!!!!) donc mon cerveau est encore en mode pose , mais si tu veux en parler , t'as qu'à me mailler je serais enchantée de répondre à ta question : dès que je l'aurais comprise ^^ .  
  
Personnages :  
  
Professeurs :  
  
Melle Minerva McGogagall - Métamorphose  
  
Mr Flitwitck - Enchantement  
  
Mr Nicolas Boisier - Potions ( et là depuis un an )  
  
Melle Christelle Kliman - Botanie  
  
Mr Binns ( pas encore fantôme ) - Histoire de la magie  
  
Melle Fanny Delmary - Divination  
  
Mr Sébastien Baron - Astrologie  
  
Mme Emilie Sitins - Etudes des moldus  
  
Mme Elodie Chavus - Arithmancie  
  
Elèves :  
  
Griffondor :  
  
-James Potter , dit Cornedrue , maraudeur  
  
-Sirius Black , dit Patmol , maraudeur  
  
-Rémus Lupin , dit Lunard , maraudeur  
  
-Peter Pettigrow , dit Queudvert , maraudeur  
  
-David Dubois , jumeau de Christine .  
  
-Mickaël Weasley .  
  
-Lily Evans , préfète  
  
-Christine Dubois , amie de Lily .  
  
-Iris Sambre , élève de 5ème année  
  
Serpentard :  
  
-Lucius Malefoy .  
  
-Severus Rogue .  
  
*** Puis les premiers élèves commencèrent à sortir pour se préparer . Any allait faire de même lorsque le professeur de potions la retint par le bras .  
  
-Je voulais savoir si vous aimeriez aller à cette sortie avec moi ?  
  
***  
  
-Euuuuuuh . 'et là je suis sensée dire quoi ??????????'  
  
-S'il vous plait , juste entre collègue pour faire plus ample connaissance . . .  
  
Le professeur de potions fit une petite moue de chien battu , avec les yeux implorants .  
  
'Comment résister ?'  
  
Any lui fit donc un grand sourire .  
  
-Bien sur, je serais ravie d'y aller avec vous !  
  
-Alors rendez-vous dans la grande salle à l'heure du départ .  
  
-Ok , à tout à l'heure .  
  
Et Boisier se sauva bien vite , en se demandant encore pourquoi il avait fait ça . Alors que Any, elle, avait un sourire qui faisait 3 fois le tour de son visage . Jusqu'à se qu'elle entende des éclats de voix dans le couloir.  
  
-POTTER! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait !!!!!!!  
  
Any soupira Lily et James se battaient encore une fois : ça lui faisait à chaque fois bizarre de les voir se disputer , après tout , ils sont sensés se marier dans . . . 4 ou 5 ans.  
  
-C'est pas de ma faute si tu regarde pas où tu marche, Evans!!  
  
-Tu ferais bien de changer de lunettes Potter ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a foncé dedans !  
  
Il semblerait qu'ils se soit rentrés dedans et que le sac de Lily est craqué rependant ses affaires au sol mais avant qu'Any ne put faire quelque chose , James dit quelque chose qu'elle ne put pas entendre à Lily et elle vit cette dernière partir en courant vers le dortoir des Griffondor , les larmes aux yeux .  
  
Any rejoint son futur père , il semblait en colère mais si on regardait ses yeux, on pouvait voir des regrets et de la confusion . Lorsqu'il vit Any le regarder sévèrement, avec une moue désapprobatrice , il soupira .  
  
-Je vais aller faire mes excuse pas la peine de me regarder comme ça , Any !  
  
Elle eut un sourire et laissa James ramasser les affaires de Lily et réparer le sac avant de se redresser et d'aller vers la salle commune des griffondor .  
  
***  
  
Any regarda pour la troisième fois les vêtements qu'elle avait posé sur son lit . Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda à nouveau ses robes de sorcières avant de se décider pour des habits moldus . Elle fit un geste simple de la main et à la place des robes , se fut des tee-shirt , pantalons, jeans . . . qui se trouvaient sur son lit . Elle essaya trois différents tee-shirts qui finirent par terre en tas , 5 pantalons dont 3 jeans suivirent . Et ainsi de suite pendant une demi-heure . Avant qu'Any se laisse tomber sur le lit .  
  
-'Mais qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ?' , Il faut pas que ce soit trop voyant , ni trop chic , mais bon il faut que je me fasse remarquer quand même' .  
  
-'mais tu t'en fous en fait, c'est juste pour sortir avec Draco entre collègues !'  
  
-'Naaaaaaaaaaann, m'en fous pas . . .'  
  
-'.'  
  
-'.'  
  
-'C'est bien beau tout ça mais je sais toujours pas ce que je vais me mettre !'  
  
***  
  
James s'avança vers la bibliothèque , si Lily n'était pas dans son dortoir, c'est le seul endroit où elle peut être : à sa connaissance , elle adore la bibliothèque.  
  
Et à la grande stupeur de James, elle n'y était pas , mais il dut déguerpir bien vite sous le regard furieux de Mme Pince , cette dernière n'avait visiblement pas digéré la farce où les maraudeurs ont fait en sorte que tous les livres de la bibliothèque ne veuillent plus s'ouvrir.  
  
James soupira , Lily n'était ni dans son dortoir à Griffondor , ni à la bibliothèque , mais où est-ce qu'elle était !!!!  
  
***  
  
Any avait finit par se décider : un sweat-shirt moulant noir et un jeans bleu . Maintenant , elle avait un autre problème . . .  
  
'Bon comment je me coiffe ???????'  
  
Elle jeta une douzaine de sort de coiffure que lui avait appris Hermione : bouclé, frisé, raide, en arrière, relevé . . . Elle aimait bien les cheveux légèrement ondulés . . . mais avec le vent . . .  
  
***  
  
James se prit la tête dans les mains : il avait fait tout le château , et au passage était tombé sur le reste des maraudeurs qui avaient fait une drôle de tête quand James leur a demandé s'ils avaient vu Lily , mais aucune trace de Lily à croire qu'elle s'était évaporée . . . C'est bien sa veine ça : quand il veut pas la voir , il lui tombe aussitôt dessus mais quand il la cherche, pas moyen de savoir où elle est ! Il avait bien pensé à la carte que lui et les autres avaient commencé mais elle était loin d'être achevé .  
  
Il décida d'aller voir Hagrid , même s'il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance qu'elle se trouve là-bas , il pourrait toujours parler avec son ami .  
  
***  
  
Any se regarda dans la glace : elle avait fini par faire une queue de cheval tout en laissant ses cheveux légèrement ondulés , son sweat-shirt et son jeans faisaient ressortir sa silhouette fine et élancée et le léger maquillage qu'elle avait mis faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux .  
  
Any eut un sourire.  
  
-'Et maintenant à nous deux Drago Malefoy !',  
  
-'Je me demande si James s'est excusé.'  
  
***  
  
Le James en question frappa à la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid , qui lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire qui se fana quand il vit James . Il lui dit d'un ton bourru .  
  
-Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais Lily est en pleure , je vous laisse le temps que tu t'excuse !  
  
James eut un petit sourire , et rassura Hagrid qui pris Niffletout , son vieux chien avec lui.  
  
James rentra dans la cabane en prenant une grande inspiration , Lily avait la tête dans ses bras et pleurait doucement . James se sentit un peu gêné et gauche .  
  
-Euh , Eva. . . Lily.  
  
Lily arrêta aussitôt de renifler pour le regarder méchamment .  
  
-Si c'est pour me railler , Potter , c'est pas le moment .  
  
James sautilla mal à l'aise sous le regard de Lily .  
  
-Je . . . je . . .  
  
-Tu , quoi , Potter ?  
  
-Jesuisdésoléj'auraispasdudirecajesuisvraimentvraimentdésolé.  
  
Lily le regarda avec de grand yeux .  
  
-Tu peux répéter là parce que j'ai pas tout saisi .  
  
James inspira pour se calmer un peu , puis reprit .  
  
-Je suis venu te faire des excuses pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure . . . et je t'ai réparé ton sac . . . et tiens voilà tes affaires .  
  
Il lui tendit le sac toujours pas à l'aise . Lorsque après 3 minutes où Lily a fait un très belle imitation du poisson rouge , elle éclata de rire , ce qui vexa horriblement James .  
  
-Quoi ! . . . C'est pas vrai ça , j'ai fait tout le château pour te présenter mes excuses et toi tu éclate de rire .  
  
Lily arrêta de rire et eut un petit sourire d'excuse .  
  
-Désolé mais ça m'a fait bizarre de voir le grand et magnifique James Potter mal à l'aise devant moi !  
  
James eut aussi un sourire .  
  
-Au moins tu vas mieux .  
  
-C'est vrai .  
  
Il eut un silence confortable . Puis Hagrid rentra , les regarda tous les 2 , puis sourit .  
  
-Heureux de voir que vous vous êtes arrangé ! Mais à votre place je ne traînerais pas : les élèves vont à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui , non ?  
  
-Oh mince c'est vrai je dois retrouver Christine .  
  
-Et moi Rémus , Peter et Sirius vont se demander où je suis .  
  
Lily et James remercièrent Hagrid , puis se rendirent en courant vers le château mais avant de se séparer Lily embrassa James sur la joue avant de lui dire merci avec un grand sourire et de s'éloigner dans la direction de Christine .  
  
***  
  
Draco Malefoy , nouvellement Nicolas Boisier , se demandait toujours pourquoi il avait invité Any Potter à faire cette sortie ensemble .  
  
-'Bientôt j'aurais même plus à me demander pourquoi puis ce qu'elle m'aura posé un lapin' pensa-t-il en regardant sa montre .  
  
Il eut une bouffée de colère à cette pensée : personne ne pouvait lui poser un lapin . . . il était Draco Malefoy , que diable !  
  
***  
  
James se retrouva rapidement avec ses amis ; la premier réaction de Sirius avait été de mettre sa main à son front histoire de voir si sa température corporelle n'était pas au-dessus de la moyenne , alors que Rémus lui demandait comment il allait alors que Peter le regardait anxieusement . Il écarta la main de Sirius .  
  
-Mais je vais très bien qu'est ce que vous avez ?  
  
Sirius s'écarta avant de déclarer :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Attend d'abord tu déboule dans le couloir pour demander où était Lily , pas Evans , hein , non , LILY , ensuite tu réapparais tout rouge avec un sourire béat ! Et . . .  
  
Sirius ouvrit de grand yeux .  
  
-Ahaha !!!!!! Je le savais !  
  
-Quoi , qu'est-ce que tu savais ?  
  
James se demandait ce qui prenait à son amis alors que celui-ci montrait sa joue du doigt , Rémus regarda ce que montrait Sirius et eut un sourire .  
  
-Hum , hum , dit-il les yeux rieurs , dit moi Sirius qui chez les filles qu'on connaît utilise du rouge à lèvres rose ?  
  
-Laissez-moi réfléchir mon cher Rémus , dit Sirius de la même façon, . . . hum . . . je crois bien qu'à ma connaissance une seule fille le fait , et c'est . . . Lily Evans !!!!!  
  
James devint tout rouge , alors que Sirius éclatait de rire et que Rémus avait un sourire indulgent .  
  
NDA : Et voilà ! C'était un long chapitre là quand même ( enfin pour moi , c'était un assez long chapitre ^^ ;; )  
  
Prochain chapitre : Sorti à Pré-au-Lard et attaque des mangemorts !  
  
Bon bah always thing : mon e-mail est dans mon profil et je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions . 


	14. 13: PréauLard et attaque de mangemorts

Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Lolofelton : merci beaucoup ^__________^  
  
Clem : j'ai vu ta fic , je l'ai beaucoup apprécié d'ailleurs il me semble que j'ai mis une review . . . Sinon je suis contente que tu ai bien aimé le dernier chapitre ^^ .  
  
Liënka : Tu rigole elle est géniale ta review : mieux que les miennes en tout cas ^^ ; . En plus ça fait toujours plaisir .  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : je me demande si c'est vraiment un slash : après tout Harry est devenu une fille ! T'en pense quoi ?  
  
Lunenoire : bah je t'ai tout expliqué par mail .  
  
Mystkal : Merci beaucoup , ce chapitre-ci est un peu . . .  
  
Mimi : Voici la suite : j'ai fait le plus vite possible .  
  
Dragonwing : Que dire sinon que je suis la meilleure ^_______^ ?  
  
Miya Black : Tu trouve que c'est originale Harry et Draco ? C'est pas parce que moi j'ai une vague impression de déjà vue ^^ .  
  
Diane23 : S'lut à toi aussi ^^ . Merci pour l'extrait et pour Any et Boisier : ça avance . . . petit à petit ^-^ .  
  
Dodie-ange : Merci euh bah voilà l'autre chapitre . . . j'suis pardonnée maintenant ?  
  
Personnages :  
  
Professeurs :  
  
Melle Minerva McGogagall - Métamorphose  
  
Mr Flitwitck - Enchantement  
  
Mr Nicolas Boisier - Potions ( et là depuis un an )  
  
Melle Christelle Kliman - Botanie  
  
Mr Binns ( pas encore fantôme ) - Histoire de la magie  
  
Melle Fanny Delmary - Divination  
  
Mr Sébastien Baron - Astrologie  
  
Mme Emilie Sitins - Etudes des moldus  
  
Mme Elodie Chavus - Arithmancie  
  
Elèves :  
  
Griffondor :  
  
-James Potter , dit Cornedrue , maraudeur  
  
-Sirius Black , dit Patmol , maraudeur  
  
-Rémus Lupin , dit Lunard , maraudeur  
  
-Peter Pettigrow , dit Queudvert , maraudeur  
  
-David Dubois , jumeau de Christine .  
  
-Mickaël Weasley .  
  
-Lily Evans , préfète  
  
-Christine Dubois , amie de Lily .  
  
-Iris Sambre , élève de 5ème année  
  
Serpentard :  
  
-Lucius Malefoy .  
  
-Severus Rogue .  
  
*** -Laissez-moi réfléchir mon cher Rémus , dit Sirius de la même façon, . . . hum . . . je crois bien qu'à ma connaissance une seule fille le fait , et c'est . . . Lily Evans !!!!!  
  
James devint tout rouge , alors que Sirius éclatait de rire et que Rémus avait un sourire indulgent .  
  
***  
  
-Elle m'a juste remercié !  
  
-Alors Jamiesounet , t'as aucun honte à avoir : elle est quand même craquante la Evans , sale caractère mais vraiment jolie .  
  
-Pourquoi je sens que vous allez pas me lâcher les bottes . . . soupira James  
  
***  
  
Any courait pour rejoindre le hall : elle était en retard . . . elle sourit malicieusement : il y en avait un qui ne devait pas apprécier .  
  
Elle entra à toute allure dans la salle , tout le monde était présent et s'apprêtait à sortir .  
  
Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds : Mais où il était ?  
  
***  
  
-Et toi t'en penses quoi ? Lily ?  
  
Lily sortit de ses pensées pour voir Christine passer sa main devant ses yeux .  
  
-Christine ?  
  
La brune poussa un soupir théâtral .  
  
-Tu n'écoutais pas ce que je te disais Lily !  
  
-Désolée , je pensais à autre chose.  
  
-Autre chose , comme un garçon en 5ème année à Griffondor , aux magnifiques yeux bleus portant des lunettes et aux cheveux noirs indomptables ?  
  
-Mais . Lily rougissait , pas du tout !  
  
-C'est ça !  
  
-Tu parlais de quoi au fait ?  
  
-C'est ça détourne la conversation . . . je me demandais qui attend le professeur Boisier : il a l'air furieux !  
  
-Qui crois tu qu'il puisse attendre ?  
  
-Je dirais un fille : il est drôlement bien fringué pour un simple sortie : pantalon noir moulant , chemise blanche , veste noire : c'est drôlement classe !  
  
-Je me demande qui c'est son rendez-vous !  
  
***  
  
'Elle est pas là !!!!!!'  
  
Nocolas Boisier était en effet furax jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de mains lui cache les yeux et qu'une voix douce lui dise :  
  
-C'est qui ?  
  
Il eut un sourire involontaire .  
  
-Any Potter .  
  
Any enleva ses mains et demanda d'une voix boudeuse .  
  
-Comment vous avez fait pour deviner ?  
  
Nicolas se tourna et aller dire quelque chose mais fut coupé dans son élan et regarda Any avec de grands yeux .  
  
'expirer, inspirer, expirer, inspirer.'  
  
Any , elle se sentit mal à l'aise sous le son regard fixe .  
  
-J'ai une tâche ?  
  
Nicolas ouvrit la bouche en grand puis se reprit .  
  
'Tu te donne en spectacle , imbécile !' -Non , non , vous êtes très jolie !  
  
-Merci , parce que j'en ai mis du temps pour me décider ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre !  
  
-Pour un si beau spectacle j'aurais pu attendre encore un peu .  
  
Nicolas avait un sourire charmeur aux lèvres , qui fit rougir légèrement Any .  
  
-D'ailleurs vous pouvez me tutoyer , et m'appeler Nico .  
  
-Pas de problème Nico ! On y va .  
  
Nicolas proposa son bras à Any .  
  
-On y va . confirma-t-il avec un sourire .  
  
***  
  
-Oh !  
  
Peter en oublia de manger le biscuit qu'il avait en main .  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
Sirius d'inquiéta : pour que Peter s'arrête de manger , c'était grave .  
  
-Là !  
  
Peter montra une direction mais les autres maraudeurs avaient beau regarder , il ne voyait rien d'extraordinaire .  
  
-Mais si , regardez Any !  
  
Ce fut Sirius qui la repéra le premier .  
  
-Drôlement mignonne ! Mais pourquoi . . .  
  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase , et restait bouche bée comme les autres d'ailleurs .  
  
-C'est ma cousine avec Boisier ?????  
  
James n'en revenait pas .  
  
-Bah elle est adulte : elle sait ce qu'elle fait !  
  
Rémus essayait gentiment de réconforter James , et Sirius gâcha tous ses efforts .  
  
-Any Boisier , ouais pas mal !  
  
***  
  
-Ca alors , Any avec Mr Boisier !  
  
-Pour moi , ça me semblait évident : Melle Potter et lui ont le même âge et puis ils sont mignons : ils forment un joli couple !  
  
'Christine a raison il forme un beau couple , j'aimerais bien que James et moi . . . mais à quoi je pense moi ? Lily Evans , un petit tour à l'infirmerie est recommandé !'  
  
***  
  
Any appréciait de plus en plus cette journée : une après-midi avec Draco qui lui fait du charme . . .  
  
Nicolas lui semblait un peu perdu : comment Any pouvait-elle ressembler autant à Harry et en même temps être si différente ?  
  
***  
  
Un peu plus loin les maraudeurs faisaient tranquillement leur réserve de farces , puis sortirent du magasin quand soudain une explosion retentit suivit aussitôt d'un cris perçants .  
  
Ils se tournèrent en direction du cri : un groupe d'une dizaine de mangemorts se trouvaient dans la rue et avançaient dans leur direction .  
  
-Et merde . . .  
  
Sirius résuma très bien la situation .  
  
***  
  
Aux Trois Balais , Any releva brusquement la tête , puis se dirigea à tout allure vers la sortie alors que Nicolas se hâtait de payer l'addition avant de courir rejoindre Any , qui était juste devant la porte .  
  
-Mais pourquoi t'es partie comme ça ????  
  
Elle leva juste la main l'incitant au silence et resta quelques secondes à écouter le vent avant de courir vers le magasin de farces et attrapes de Zonko.  
  
***  
  
Peter avait un air apeuré : les 4 maraudeurs étaient entourés par les mangemorts : ils avaient essayé de partir avant leur arrivée mais Peter s'était tordu la cheville et 'un bon maraudeur n'abandonne pas ses amis dans l'adversité' . James , Rémus et Sirius formaient un cercle protecteur autour de lui .  
  
-C'est moi que vous voulez , alors je me rendrais sans histoire si vous laissez mes amis tranquilles !  
  
James faisait preuve d'un courage remarquable quoique légèrement inutile dans cette situation .  
  
-Ah ah ah ah ! Tu n'es pas en mesure de parlementer , jeune Potter .  
  
-En effet mais moi si !  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers la nouvelle voix : Any Potter se tenait devant eux , tremblante de fureur , mais elle était désarmé . Les mangemorts éclatèrent à nouveau de rire , jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que les 4 maraudeurs avaient disparut .  
  
-Mais où sont passés les mioches ?  
  
-Et on est pas des mioches !!!!  
  
Sirius était indigné c'est vrai ça : ils avaient eu leurs 15 ans .  
  
-Sirius , c'est pas vraiment le moment !  
  
James était légèrement énervé : ils avaient toujours un groupe de mangemorts à leurs trousses même si maintenant ils trouvaient derrière Any maintenant . D'ailleurs tout le monde se posait la même question hormis Any : Mais comment ils avaient atterris là ? Any tremblaient toujours de fureur lorsque Nicolas arriva .  
  
-Nicolas tu les protège , moi je m'occupe de ces minables !  
  
Nicolas se mit devant les 4 garçons . Alors que James devenait un peu inquiet et lui demandait :  
  
-Elle va quand même pas les affronter seule ?  
  
Nicolas eut un simple sourire .  
  
-Ne sous-estime jamais ton adversaire , surtout si c'est un Potter .  
  
Les maraudeurs regardèrent leur professeur de potions comme s'il était fou , puis revinrent à Any : les mangemorts semblaient prêts à attaquer !  
  
Any respira profondément : elle était si en colère que si elle utilisait ses pouvoirs, elle n'était pas sur de se maîtriser , du coin de l'?il , elle vit Nicolas faire un bouclier pour lui et les maraudeurs . Plus qu'une solution :  
  
-Falis , murmura-t-elle .  
  
Tous furent surpris de voir une lumière entourer son biceps droit , puis qui vint se déposait dans sa main : deux secondes plus tard Any avait le manche en argent son épée elfique bien en main . Un peu déconcertés au début, les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire . Mais ils rirent beaucoup moins quand Any disparut ;  
  
-Où elle est !  
  
-Trouvez -laaaaa . . .  
  
Le mangemort ne finit jamais sa phrase : une épée lui tranchait le c?ur . Any était en 'mode combat' , elle se battait, rien d'autre importait . Les mangemorts bien que déstabilisés par l'attaque , commencèrent à lui lancer des sorts , mais Any les évitait : Saltos , esquives . . . puis tranchait les têtes : ce fut un véritable carnage : les mangemorts paniqués lançaient des sorts dans tout les sens se touchant les uns les autres .  
  
Puis lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne , Any reprit ses esprits : elle était comme sa lame couverte de sang . . . Elle s'évanouie dans les bras de Nicolas .  
  
Note de l'auteur : Alors là je me suis baladée ! Un long chapitre avec de la romance , de l'action et du carnage : dans les temps en plus ! I'm the best of the word ! ^^ .  
  
Allez j'arrête le délire ! Bon la bataille était un peu courte à mon goût : j'en ferais d'autres plus longues et avec de bons mangemorts parce que franchement ceux là étaient pas doués !! ^^ , c'était sanglant aussi mais bon j'avais besoin de me défouler ; vu qu'on peut pas frapper les prof . . Dommage !  
  
Bon bah always thing : mon e-mail est dans mon profil et je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions .  
  
Emma 


	15. 14: Article et Club de duel

Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Clem : Pour l'instant j'ai fait en sorte que James ne remarque rien mais en cas de besoin . . . ^^ Sinon Nicolas est mon meilleur ami , c'est en quelque sorte un petit hommage , lol. Ne t'en fait pas je continue ! PS : maintenant je suis sure d'avoir reviewer ta fic ! ^^ ( je l'ai écrite juste après avoir reçue ton message )  
  
Tiffany : regarde un peu la fin . . . ^-^  
  
Galaad : merci , j'en profite pour dire : que j'ADORE ta fic !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( c'est une super idée de changer Harry comme ça !)  
  
Margooooo : Ouais ça va pour l'instant je tiens la route et je continues ! ^^  
  
Lolofelton : décidément 2 reviews , tu me gâtes ^^ . Merci  
  
Sailor Digitale : Franchement CA , c'est une suggestion géniale , je crois que je vais même l'appliquer ^^ .  
  
Diane23 : ^_________^ , merci beaucoup. J'ai indiqué ton passage , je l'ai pas beaucoup modifié : juste 2 ou 3 mots .  
  
Lunenoire : qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me demander de continuer ? lol , de toute façon je crois que je suis pas prête de m'arrêter même s'il faut que je pense sérieusement à une fin .  
  
Siria potter : Je suis visible pas la seule à apprécier les Harry/Draco ! ^^  
  
Dragonwing : trop court ! Tu rigoles ? Si tu reste sur ta fin au chapitre précédent tu vas voir celui-là . . .  
  
Lïenka : Malheureusement l'éclair de génie du précédent chapitre n'a pas frapper à nouveau ^^ , mais bon ce chapitre n'est pas mal non plus .  
  
Miya Black : Merci beaucoup , ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens qui apprécie le travail que tu fais ! ^^  
  
Thor : c'est vrai ! Comment t'as fait ???  
  
Didji : tu dois être chanceux , lire tous les chapitres d'un coup , mais bon je suis une spécialiste des : «Fin en suspense, attend! NIAK!» lol  
  
Relena : le hasard fait bien les choses , alors !  
  
Mimi : J'aurais préféré que tu dise 'Vive Emma' mais bon . . . non j'rigole ! ^^ , je comprend que tu préfère la fic à l'auteur , lol  
  
Ellcia :3 HEURES !! °_O , bah dis donc , je savais pas qu'elle était si longue , lol ; Mais bon maintenant tu vas devoir t'habituer aus «Fin en suspense, attend! NIAK!» (dixit didji) made in Emma , ^_____^ .  
  
Luffynette : Alors je vais répondre à toutes tes reviews ( j'y mets un point d'honneur ! ^^)  
  
Chapitre 2 : Ne t'en fais pas je t'escuse d'avoir mis tant de temps à trouver ma fic . . . lol  
  
Chapitre 3 : L'idée de Harry en fille et un petit défi entre moi et ma s?ur : tu vois un peu le résultat ! ^^  
  
Chapitre 4 : je sais , je sais de toute façon vu que c'est écrit par moi ça ne peut être que super , naaaaaaaan j'rigole !!! C'est pas grave : j'aime bien me lancer des fleurs -_-  
  
Chapitre 5 : Ahhh ouais , le passage avec Rogue ? J'avais galère pour trouver si il la reconnaîtrait ( tu sais les problèmes spatiaux temporels , ect . . . ) enfin bref , contente de t'avoir fait rire !  
  
Chapitre 6 : et oui Any est altruiste , courageuse . . . bah c'est normale non , pour une héroïne , en parlant de Rita , cette s***** fait un scandale dans ce chapitre !  
  
Chapitre 7 : Any draguée par Sirius ? c'était essentiellement pour montrer en quel genre de type , je l'ai transformé ^^ .  
  
Chapitre 8 : t'a trouvé !!! lol , oui je sais vive moi ( la fic ça vient après ^^ . )  
  
Chapitre 9 : c'est vrai qu'il faut pas que j'oublie les farces que doivent faire les maraudeurs , parce que pou l'instant ils en n'ont fait qu'une ! T_T  
  
Chapitre 10 : * Emma qui regarde son chapitre 10 * bah , j'ai pas mis de bombe ? Ah moins que tu parle de la farce ? ( désolée mais après avoir réviser mes maths pour un DS communs , mon cerveau et comme qui dirait mort ! )  
  
Chapitre 11 & 12 : bah oui , à la base c'était une histoire entre Harry et Draco . . . -_-  
  
Chapitre 13 : Merci beaucoup ce chapitre existe parce que ma s?ur m'a fait remarquer que j'ai un peu négligé le couple Lily/James ( et voui toute espoir n'est pas perdu pour elle , il brille encore un faible lueur d'intelligence dans sa petite tête . . . je parle de ma s?ur , hein , pas de toi ^^ ;; )  
  
Chapitre 14 : Ma première fan ^^ .  
  
Personnages :  
  
Professeurs :  
  
Melle Minerva McGogagall - Métamorphose  
  
Mr Flitwitck - Enchantement  
  
Mr Nicolas Boisier - Potions ( et là depuis un an )  
  
Melle Christelle Kliman - Botanie  
  
Mr Binns ( pas encore fantôme ) - Histoire de la magie  
  
Melle Fanny Delmary - Divination  
  
Mr Sébastien Baron - Astrologie  
  
Mme Emilie Sitins - Etudes des moldus  
  
Mme Elodie Chavus - Arithmancie  
  
Elèves :  
  
Griffondor :  
  
-James Potter , dit Cornedrue , maraudeur  
  
-Sirius Black , dit Patmol , maraudeur  
  
-Rémus Lupin , dit Lunard , maraudeur  
  
-Peter Pettigrow , dit Queudvert , maraudeur  
  
-David Dubois , jumeau de Christine .  
  
-Mickaël Weasley .  
  
-Lily Evans , préfète  
  
-Christine Dubois , amie de Lily .  
  
-Iris Sambre , élève de 5ème année  
  
Serpentard :  
  
-Lucius Malefoy .  
  
-Severus Rogue .  
  
***  
  
Puis lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne , Any reprit ses esprits : elle était comme sa lame couverte de sang . . . Elle s'évanouie dans les bras de Nicolas .  
  
***  
  
« Professeur dangereux à Poudlard ? »  
  
En effet, après enquête, une de nos jeune reporters : Rita Skeeter a pu en savoir plus. Vous vous souvenez tous de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse quelques jours avant la rentrée des classes, et bien notre reporter est en mesure d'assurer que Any Potter , nouvellement professeur de DCFM , et nièce du très célèbre auror Franck Potter , a été en mesure de mettre en déroute une dizaine de mangemorts avec une simple barrière de protection. Nous avons pu recueillir le témoignage du jeune Ludovic Verpey de 11ans .  
  
-Elle a été trèèèèèèès courageuse !!! Elle est venu me chercher et elle a dit aux mangemorts que . . . euh . . . ah oui , qu'ils étaient des chiens et des vers de terre !  
  
Interview qui montre pourquoi Albus Dumbledore , directeur de Poudlard, a pu faire ce choix quand à son nouveau professeur . Néanmoins quelques détails sur cette mystérieuse Any restent flous : en effet hier lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard , un témoin dit l'avoir vu trancher les têtes sans aucune émotion, un peu comme un Berserkers , ces humains à moitié bête qui une fois dans une bataille , perdent toute notion d'humanité ! Ne serait-ce pas dangereux de laisser un tel 'monstre' se balader et 'enseigner' à de jeunes enfants ? D'autant plus que l'épée qu'elle aurait utilisé d'après sa description est inconnue de nos plus célèbres armuriers . . . et ce n'est pas tout un jeune élève , discipliné et calme peut nous affirmer qu'elle l'a menacé , lui et ses camarades et que dans un excès de colère , ses yeux auraient tourné au rouge : étrange similitude avec Vous Savez Qui . Any Potter étant la nièce de l'auror le plus puissant connu , bénéficie d'un doute quand à sa condition . . . mais jusqu'à quand ? Au prochain meurtre ?  
  
Votre fidèle reporter , Rita Skeeter .  
  
***  
  
-Non , mais t'as lu ça !!!  
  
James renversa son verre en entendant le calme Rémus hurler .  
  
-Rémus , qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Sirius avait quasiment sauté sur Rémus d'inquiétude, alors que James essayait désespérément de faire partir la tâche sur son uniforme .  
  
-C'est Rita Skeeter , elle est à peine sorti de Poudlard qu'elle recommence à voilà jouer les reporters !  
  
Sirius déglutit : il en avait fait les frais de la Rita ! James devint un peu pâle .  
  
-Qui est sa victime ?  
  
Rémus leva les yeux pour le regarder , James eut un mauvais . . . très mauvais sentiment !  
  
-Any . . .  
  
***  
  
'P*** de m*** !!!!!!!! Je vais la tuer cette s*** , je vais la tuer !!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Nicolas tournait puis retournait tout en lisant l'article en première page de la Gazette des Sorciers .  
  
Puis soudain il stoppa et relut soigneusement chaque lignes .  
  
-Ce pourrait-il qu'Any soit . . . Non , Drago arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalité ! Bon autant voir comment va Any . Direction l'infirmerie  
  
Il sortit et se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers l'infirmerie alors que les élèves se hâtaient de se retirer de son chemin . . .  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore lisait également le courrier , en caressant Fumseck . Il soupira .  
  
'Je vais encore être inondé de lettres sous peu !'  
  
Puis il se tourna vers sa collègue, le professeur MacGonagall .  
  
-Il est hors de question de renvoyer Any Potter : elle a de très bons résultats et semble être une combattante hors pair , néanmoins nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur : il est primordial que l'héritier de Griffondor reste en vie , je vous charge de la surveiller , Minerva .  
  
-Bien entendu, Albus , je la surveillerais .  
  
Albus retrouva vite le sourire , sortant de la transe dans laquelle il semblait plonger .  
  
-Un peu de thé ?  
  
***  
  
-Non, non, et non Melle Potter a besoin de repos !  
  
-Mais . . . en fin je veux juste la voir !  
  
Any ouvrit lentement les yeux.  
  
-'Ooooooh ma tête !'  
  
Elle regarda autour de elle : tout était blanc . Elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'endroit où elle se trouvait .  
  
-'Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour me reprouver à l'infirmerie ??'  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir Draco toujours sous la forme de Nicolas Boisier au prise avec l'infirmière de cette époque Melle Kleydan.  
  
-S'il vous plait . . .  
  
-Non , c'est non , monsieur !  
  
Any eut un sourire involontaire .  
  
-'Tiens , Draco a trouvé quelqu'un resistant à son charme légendaire !'  
  
A ce moment l'infirmière vu qu'Any était réveillée .  
  
-Vous avez vu !!!!!! Vous l'avez réveillé , allez ouste dehors !  
  
Et Draco fut sorti vite fait sur un :  
  
-Mais . . .  
  
Impuissant face à la volonté de fer de l'infirmière, qui se tourna vers Any tout sourire .  
  
-Alors Mademoiselle , vous allez mieux ?  
  
-Oui, je vais très bien , d'ailleurs je pense que je peux sortir . . . ,l'infirmière prit un air menaçant, euh, juste après que vous m'aillez ausculté et que j'ai mangé.  
  
L'infirmière approuva vigoureusement .  
  
-Vous devez manger beaucoup : il faut que vous récupériez des forces !  
  
(NDA :Ma mère est infirmière : je vous explique pas la galère quand je lui dit que j'ai plus faim T_T)  
  
***  
  
Draco Malefoy , dernier Malefoy du nom , se tenait debout devant la prote de l'infirmerie la regardant comme-ci il pouvait l'ouvrir avec sa seule volonté . . . (NDA : j'ai moi-même essayé avec mon cadenas . . . bah ça marche pas !)  
  
Il s'appuya contre le mur avec la ferme intention de rester planter là , jusqu'à ce que le tyran (l'infirmière) le laisse entrer .  
  
Il se serait bien assis mais bon . . . c'était une toute nouvelle cape . . .  
  
***  
  
-C'est bon ?  
  
-Quoi mais vous avez pas fini !  
  
-Mademoiselle , si je mange encore quoique ce soit je vais VRAIMENT être malade !  
  
L'infirmière regarda le plateau au ¾ vide puis sa patiente déterminée à ne plus rien avaler, avant de sourire .  
  
-Vous êtes la première à laquelle j'arrive à faire manger autant !  
  
Any en resta bouche bée .  
  
-C'est bon vous pouvez sortir.  
  
***  
  
Nicolas se trouvait toujours appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte , lorsqu'une Any en colère la ( la porte) envoya dans la tête .  
  
-AÏE !!!!!!  
  
Any se retourna pour voir un Nicolas qui se tenait le nez devenu tout rouge .  
  
-Ohhhh ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !  
  
-Bah cha jchavais remarqué !  
  
-Ca va allez ? Ou tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?  
  
Aussitôt Nicolas arrêta de râler et de se tenir le nez .  
  
-NON !! . . . je veux dire, non, non, c'est pas la peine !  
  
Any sourit , puis sembla réfléchir un instant alors que Nicolas se demandait comment il allait lui dire pour l'article . . .  
  
-Dis moi Nicolas , cela te dirais de 'm'assister' sur un projet ?  
  
Lorsque Nicolas la regarda sa première pensée fut de dire : non , mais sa bouche dit :  
  
-Oui, bien sur !  
  
-Génial !!!!! Allez viens !  
  
Any lui agrippa le bras et le mena dans un couloir , alors que Nicolas se gifflait mentalement : il lui avait rien dit !  
  
***  
  
Albus lisait tranquillement un livre quand une tornade censée être entrain de dormir à l'infirmerie rentra dans son bureau .  
  
-Albus ! Minerva m'a donné le mot de passe , voilà après la bataille à Pré- Au-Lard, je pense qu'il faut les préparer à ce genre d'attaques ! C'est pour cela qu'avec Nicolas , Any tira le bras de Nicolas qui semblait récalcitrant à l'idée d'entrer dans ce bureau, et moi-même avons décidé d'ouvrir un club de Duel !  
  
-Quoi !  
  
Nicolas ouvrit grand la bouche alors qu'Any lui fit remarquer qu'il allait 'gober les mouches' . Albus réfléchit quelques secondes .  
  
-Oui cela me semble être une très bonne idée. Je ferait une annonce !  
  
*** Au premier cours de Duel .  
  
Any regarda autour d'elle, il y avait beaucoup d'élèves mais moins que ce qu'elle aurait pu croire : elle avait bien remarqué que quelques élèves la fuyaient depuis son retour de l'infirmerie .  
  
( NDA : le passage ci-dessus vient de Céline soit Diane23 , je la remercie beaucoup parce que il est génial , beaucoup mieux que ce que j'aurais pu faire : je n'avais absolument aucune idée en plus ! ^^)  
  
Une vingtaine élèves se tenaient autour d'une esplanade, installée dans la Grande Salle pour l'occasion. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant passer Nicolas Boisier qui semblait encore furieux de s'être fait avoir comme ça. Any et lui étaient tout deux vêtu d'une robe de sorcier fendue, utilisée pour les combats. Les longs cheveux noirs de Any étaient remontées en un chignon serré, mais cela ne la faisait heureusement pas ressemblée à MacGonagall, quelques petites mèches s'échappant quand même. Ils montèrent sur l'estrade et les élèves présents firent silence. Any parla en premier :  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde ! Bienvenue dans votre nouveau club de duel ! Je vais d'abord vous expliquer en quoi cela consiste. Vous allez vous retrouver par année, toutes maisons confondues et vous affronter en duel, avec des sorts que nous allons vous apprendre, le professeur Boisier et moi même. Ce club a pour but de vous permettre de vous défendre en cas d'attaque et non de mettre un de vos camarades KO. J'attends donc de vous un peu de discipline. D'abord nous. Oui Mr Black ?  
  
- Vous pourriez nous faire une démonstration s'il vous plait ? le supplia celui-ci avec un regard dont il avez le secret.  
  
- Pfuuuh. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux accéder à sa requête Nicolas ou il ne va pas nous laisser tranquille. Cela ne te dérange pas au moins ?  
  
- . Allons-y. »  
  
Any lui fit un petit sourire coquin, ce qui fit rire les Maraudeurs et ils se mirent en position. Ils se saluèrent, se retournèrent et le duel commença : Nicolas commença en lançant un Impedimenta, mais Any l'esquiva rapidement, sa robe volant autour d'elle, et riposta avec un Expelliarmus, son adversaire l'évita de justesse et lui envoya un Tentallegra, qu'elle évita d'une roue sur le coté. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, attendant que l'autre bouge, mais Any sembla avoir envie de s'amuser plus :  
  
- On passe au niveau supérieur Nicolas ? C'est pas marrant là !  
  
-Comme tu veux. Any. » lui répondit-il avec un léger rictus.  
  
Sans autre préambule, il lança un Pyro et une boule de feu se dirigea vers Any qui hésita un court instant avant de riposter par un Aqua, un jet d'eau puissant se jeta sur la boule de feu, l'éteignant, puis se ruant sur Nicolas qui n'avait pas prévu le coup. Il se retrouva trempé de la tete au pied, ce qui fut salué par de nombreux applaudissements de la part des élèves.  
  
- Voulez-vous continuer Nicolas ?  
  
- Pourquoi pas ? Black a besoin de divertissement alors donnons en lui ! Serpensortia ! »  
  
Un long et gros serpent noir apparut devant Any sous les cris de surprises et d'horreurs de certains élèves. Any pas paniquée pour un sous fit la moue.  
  
-'J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part. C'est embêtant, je m'en débarrasse par magie ou par Fourchelang ?. Par magie s'est plus prudent.' se dit-elle.  
  
Elle lança un sort qui ricocha sur le serpent laissant à peine le temps à Any de s'écarter pour ne pas le recevoir. Pendant que le serpent mécontent s'avançait dangereusement vers elle, Nicolas sourit :  
  
- J'ai du oublier de vous prévenir que nul autre que moi ne peut le faire disparaître par magie !  
  
-' Ca s'est chiant. pensa t-elle. Fourchelang ou reddition ?.' Vous ne me facilitez vraiment pas la tache Nicolas, je ne voulais pas en venir jusque là, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de me rendre dès le plus petit danger ! [Va t'en ! ]  
  
Ces dernières paroles, prononcées en Fourchelang, figèrent tout le monde, y compris le serpent.  
  
-[ Va t'en, sort, va dans la Foret Interdite et ne mord personne en route ! D'accord !?]  
  
- [. Ca me va... ]  
  
Le serpent se remit à bouger et quitta la salle, tous les élèves s'écartant vivement sur son passage. Le serpent sortit, le silence dura pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Any se reprenne et envoie malicieusement un Expelliarmus que Nicolas, trop surpris par la découverte que l'une de ses collègues parle Fourchelang, reçut en pleine face. Il fut propulser en dehors de l'estrade et sa baguette atterrit dans la main d'une Any souriant.  
  
- J'ai gagnée ! Voilà Sirius, vous avez eu votre démonstration maintenant ça va être à votre tour ! . Nicolas tu vas réussir à te relever ? J'y suis allée trop fort peut être ? »  
  
Celui-ci secoua la tête et se releva. Il lui lança un regard du genre : Tu vas me le payer et tu vas devoir t'expliquer !  
  
( voilà le passage se termine là : merci beaucoup Céline !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! )  
  
Le reste du 'cours' , ce passa calmement même si les élèves devenaient paniqué dès qu'Any s'approchait de trop près .  
  
***  
  
Any s'affala sur son canapé , ce club avait été une très très mauvaise idée . . . non c'est sa foutue fierté qui en avait fait une mauvaise idée : comment elle allait pouvoir expliquer le fait qu'elle parle Fouchelang ? Et qu'allait elle pouvoir dire à Albus ?  
  
Quelqu'un toqua à la porte .  
  
-Entrez , c'est ouvert .  
  
Any soupira en se retournant persuadé que c'était Albus . Elle se figea en voyant que la personne debout devant elle était Draco . . . SON Draco , avec l'apparence originelle et même l'authentique regard méprisant , pas le sortilège qu'elle voyait à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Nicolas Boisier.  
  
-Tu as intérêt à t'expliquer, Potter !  
  
Any fit une moue innocente.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
-Allez arrête la mascarade je t'ai reconnu, après tout n'es tu pas célèbre Harry Potter ?  
  
NDA : Je suis vache d'arrêter là , je sais ^^ , à part ça , c'était comment ? ^^  
  
Est-ce que je dois vraiment redire que je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions et même à prendre des passages genre ce qu'a fait Diane23 , et que mon e-mail se trouve toujours à la même place ?  
  
Emma 


	16. 15: réunion et confidences

Je m'excuse d'avance si le prochain chapitre arrive un peu en retard : mais mes professeurs se sont donné le mot pour nous surcharger de DS et de DM .  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Lolofelton : 3 review ^^. Dis donc si tu essaies d'établir un record t'es bien partie ^^ . Ne t'en fait pas j'adore tes reviews . J'ai essayé de me surpasser pour ce chapitre ^^ .  
  
Tiffany : On est 2 a pas aimé Rita !  
  
Liënka : je ne sais pas si tu as déjà remarqué : mais je m'arrête toujours là où ça devient intéressant ^^ .  
  
Relena : en effet c'est un Harry/Draco , mais avant le voyage dans le temps il ne sait rien passé entre eux. Si tu n'aime vraiment pas les slashs , ma prochaine histoire n'en sera pas une . Galaad : voilà la suite ^^ . Je suis spécialiste des fins supers chiantes !  
  
Diane23 : pas de panique la voilà la suite à mon avis tu devrais apprécier la fin de ce chapitre.  
  
Lunicorne : le début de ce chapitre a été écrit grâce à ta review : merci beaucoup !  
  
Margoooo : Moi je prouve que les derniers chapitres sont mieux que les premiers, pas toi ? je suis contente que ma fic te plaise comme ça ma fic.  
  
Clem : pas de quoi pour la review : il faut vraiment que je prenne l'habitude d'en écrire ! ^^ . Et non j'ai mis un point d'honneur à ce que Rita soit toujours la même ! Bon je vais pas tout commenter ^vv^ se serait trop long mais en gros , j'ai plus ris en lisant ta review qu'en écrivant mon chapitre : comment tu fais ? lol ! Merci , et j'aime beaucoup tes reviews pleines d'enthousiasme : ça me donne envie de continuer , alors pas de panique je n'essaierais pas de me débarrasser de toi ! ^^  
  
Dragonwing : non ne saute pas . . . comment tu pourrais savoir ce qui va se passer sinon ? et je suis sadique naturellement lol !  
  
Lunenoire : Bon je continue alors : je tiens à ma tête ^^ ;  
  
Miya Black : bah dis donc là si j'ai pas compris . lol  
  
Mimi : je me suis dépêchée ! ^^  
  
Paprika Star : Une nouvelle !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ ( je sais je suis tarée , il va falloir t'y habituer ! ) lol , alors t'aime bien ma fic , t'en mieux , je suis trooooooooooooop contente ^________^  
  
Melepha : encore une nouvelle !!!!!!!!!!!! alors normalement j'essaie de mettre un nouveau chapitre tout les week end .  
  
Siria Potter : si tu regarde la fin , j'ai commencé !  
  
Luffynette : pleure pas , là v'la la suite !  
  
Ma lupin : encore une nouvelle !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! je sais déjà que c'est excellent : c'est moi qui l'ai écrit ( désolée j'ai les chevilles qui enfle avec toutes ses reviews ^^ .) Ellcia : T'en fait pas y a la suite tout les week-end ^^ .  
  
Personnages :  
  
Professeurs :  
  
Melle Minerva McGogagall - Métamorphose  
  
Mr Flitwitck - Enchantement  
  
Mr Nicolas Boisier - Potions ( et là depuis un an )  
  
Melle Christelle Kliman - Botanie  
  
Mr Binns ( pas encore fantôme ) - Histoire de la magie  
  
Melle Fanny Delmary - Divination  
  
Mr Sébastien Baron - Astrologie  
  
Mme Emilie Sitins - Etudes des moldus  
  
Mme Elodie Chavus - Arithmancie  
  
Elèves :  
  
Griffondor :  
  
-James Potter , dit Cornedrue , maraudeur  
  
-Sirius Black , dit Patmol , maraudeur  
  
-Rémus Lupin , dit Lunard , maraudeur  
  
-Peter Pettigrow , dit Queudvert , maraudeur  
  
-David Dubois , jumeau de Christine .  
  
-Mickaël Weasley .  
  
-Lily Evans , préfète  
  
-Christine Dubois , amie de Lily .  
  
-Iris Sambre , élève de 5ème année  
  
Serpentard :  
  
-Lucius Malefoy .  
  
-Severus Rogue .  
  
***  
  
Any soupira en se retournant persuadé que c'était Albus . Elle se figea en voyant que la personne debout devant elle était Draco . . . SON Draco , avec l'apparence originelle et même l'authentique regard méprisant , pas le sortilège qu'elle voyait à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Nicolas Boisier.  
  
-Tu as intérêt à t'expliquer, Potter !  
  
Any fit une moue innocente.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
-Allez arrête la mascarade je t'ai reconnu, après tout n'es tu pas célèbre Harry Potter ?  
  
***  
  
-Tu as vu ça !!!!!  
  
-Sirius c'est pas la peine de crier . . .  
  
James , Sirius , Rémus et Peter se trouvaient dans leur dortoir commun , vide pour l'instant .  
  
-Mais , enfin . . .  
  
-Je crois que James a raison Sirius , c'est pas en criant que tu fera avancer la situation.  
  
Sirius, à cette réflexion, perdit alors le masque de gentil bouffon pour un visage grave et sérieux qui en disait long . Les 4 maraudeurs s'assiérent en rond .  
  
-Cette 'réunion' des maraudeurs a 2 sujets principaux, Peter ?  
  
-En effet comme vous le savez tous la pleine lune est dans 3 jours .  
  
-Sirius ?  
  
-Any Potter nous cache beaucoup trop de choses . . .  
  
-Bon pour le premier problème , nous devons trouver un plan pour sortir toute la nuit sans que personne ne remarque rien .  
  
-A mon avis même si les autres remarquent quelque chose , ils penseront sûrement que nous préparons une farce . . . on peut juste mettre des coussins sous les couvertures, pour Rémus pas d'inquiétude , Dumbledore s'occupe de tout .  
  
James se tourna vers les autres .  
  
-Je crois que Peter a raison. Quand pensez-vous ?  
  
Les 3 autres hochèrent la tête . James reprit la parole .  
  
-Bien un problème de résolu maintenant , le problème Any Potter . . . Rémus peux-tu récapituler ce qu'on sait ?  
  
-Tout d'abord, il n'y a aucun doute que la personne qui nous sert de professeur de DCFM est de ta famille : vos odeurs corporelles se ressemblent de trop pour qu'il en soit autrement et puis il y a eu le patronus qui a la forme d'un cerf adulte ce qui est ta forme d'animagus, James . Après elle nous a fait une petite démonstration de ses réflexes et de ses pouvoirs , grâce à l'attaque de Malefoy et celle des mangemorts à Pré-Au-Lard : elle est très puissante et je pense même qu'elle a du subir un entraînement similaire à celui des aurors voir un entraînement de guerrier. . . D'après Rita , sa façon de combattre ressemble à celle d'un Berserker. Etant donné que je n'ai aucune confiance en les 'connaissances' de Rita sur ces guerriers , j'ai demandé à Peter de faire des recherches . . . Peter ?  
  
-Ah oui , alors après quelques recherches je peux vous dire que Rita a raconté n'importe quoi , pour changer ! Un Berserker est un guerrier qui entretient son côté animal et , qui dans un combat, peut atteindre un état spirituel qui lui permet de combattre plus longtemps et plus férocement qu'aucun autre humain. Les berserkers ont tendance à avoir une nature barbare mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas : en fait les berserkers naturels sont très rares : le plus souvent c'est un choix fait par un guerrier lors de son apprentissage ( NDA : tiré de Baldur's Gate II ^^), enfin bref, être Berserker n'est qu'un style de combat comme un autre et il n'y a aucun risque à les fréquenter . Par contre je peux vous dire qu'on est pas les seuls à enquêter sur Any : j'ai vu Lily emprunter un livre qui retrace la généalogie des Potters, celui sur les Berserkers ainsi que le livre sur le fourchelang.  
  
-Lily est assez intelligente à mon avis on devrait mettre en commun nos informations . . . et fais pas cette tête James ! Je suis sûr que tu adorais passer plus de temps avec la jolie Evans !  
  
James eut le rouge qui lui monta aux joues, mais il se reprit bien vite .  
  
-Si vous êtes tous d'accord avec Sirius , on parlera avec Lily demain . . .  
  
Voyant que tout le monde approuvait , James relança la discussion , avant qu'il ne s'égare pensant à une adorable tête rousse aux grands yeux verts émeraudes . . . verts émeraudes ? Où est-ce qu'il avait déjà vu cette couleur ?  
  
-C'est tout ce que l'on a ?  
  
-Non on sait qu'elle parle fourchelang . . . et qu'elle a une épée d'origine inconnue .  
  
-Non !  
  
Tout le monde regarda Peter qui s'était levé et qui fouillait dans ses affaires pour ressortir triomphant un livre de conte pour sorcier , Sirius d'ailleurs lui fit remarquer .  
  
-Peter, à mon avis on a plus l'âge pour ça !  
  
-Mais non Sirius regarde cette illustration sur les elfes.  
  
Peter lui montra une gravure du style moldu ; les personnages ne bougeaient pas montrant deux elfes se battant , l'un noir d'une beauté ténébreuse et l'autre à la peau de nacre semblant émettre une lumière intérieure. Tous 2 étaient plus petits et plus élancés que les humains , leurs traits étaient également plus délicats et ils avaient bien sûr les oreilles en pointes sans lobes signe particulièrement distinctif de leur race .  
  
-Ils sont vraiment très beaux mais je vois pas le rappo. . .  
  
Sirius s'arrêta en pleine phrase ayant remarquait que la lame ouvragé que tenait l'elfe 'lumineux' ainsi que son manche en argent qui était curieusement familier . . .  
  
-Ca alors c'est exactement la même épée que tenait Any . . .  
  
James et Rémus regardèrent à leur tour et appuyèrent les propos de Sirius : c'était en effet la même épée .  
  
-Peter , est-ce qu'on a d'autres renseignement hormis le fait que cette épée soit elfique ?  
  
-Malheureusement , non , j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches mais tous les livres disent la même chose , les épées elfiques se transmettent de générations en générations chez les elfes et personne venant d'une autre espèce en a, ne serait-ce que, tenue une dans les mains .  
  
-Le mystère Any Potter s'épaissit !  
  
-On peut déjà dire qu'elle a beaucoup voyagé : ça fait des centaines d'années qu'on n'a plus vu ni elfes, ni guerriers berserkers par ici : les derniers berserkers auraient été aperçus il y a environ 124 ans au Vietnam .  
  
-Tu as raison Rémus , mais cela nous avance pas beaucoup . Je pense qu'il faut continuer à chercher . . .  
  
-Au fait , j'ai entendu le professeur Dumbledore demander au professeur McGonagall de surveiller Any , alors que j'étais dans le couloir secret juste à côté de son bureau .  
  
-Alors même le professeur Dumbledore se méfie . . . bon Peter tu cherche dans mon arbre généalogique si quelqu'un parlait fourchelang et toi Rémus tu cherche si on peut l'apprendre , moi je surveille Any, et Sirius tu surveilles Boisier .  
  
-Pourquoi je dois le surveiller ?  
  
-Parce qu'il a dit une phrase qui me laisse penser qu'il en sait plus que ce qu'il veut bien laisser paraître . . . lors de l'attaque quand je me suis inquiété pour Any parce qu'elle était seule contre le groupe de mangemorts il m'a dit : 'Ne sous-estime jamais ton adversaire , surtout si c'est un Potter .' Et je trouve ça vraiment bizarre, ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression mais on ne peut rien laisser au hasard !  
  
Tous les maraudeurs approuvèrent .  
  
-Au fait et la carte de Poudlard qu'on a commencé , on l'a continue quand ?  
  
-Bonne question Sirius , je propose qu'on se la passe pendant les vacances : on pourra continuer un petit bout chacun de notre côté puis on les mettra en commun.  
  
-Ok , James on fait comme ça . . .  
  
-Plus aucun sujet à être traité ?  
  
Comme aucun maraudeurs ne prit la parole :  
  
-Et bien cette réunion est terminée !  
  
Sirius eut un grand sourire . . .  
  
-Maintenant on attend que tout le monde aille se coucher pour faire savoir aux Serpentard que les maraudeurs sont toujours là : les pauvres doivent s'ennuyer sans nous !!  
  
Ses 3 amis eurent à leur tour un grand sourire et se mirent à préparer leur énième farce pour les Serpentard .  
  
***  
  
Any regardait toujours Draco puis finalement lui fit signe de s'asseoir .  
  
-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?  
  
-Si tu as quelque chose d'assez fort se serait sympa .  
  
-Du Firesky ( du whisky sorcier ^^), ça te va ?  
  
-Ce sera excellent .  
  
Draco s'installa confortablement dans le canapé noir admirant le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, le seul signe extérieur de sa nervosité étant le fait qu'il se torde les mains .  
  
Any revint rapidement avec deux verre remplit d'un liquide rouge puis s'installa à l'autre bout du canapé , le silence s'installa , aucun d'eux se décidant à parler.   
  
Jusqu'à ce que Draco ne se lance.  
  
-Alors que fais-tu ici ?  
  
-Je suis en mission pour Albus . . . Et toi ?  
  
-Je . . .  
  
Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il essayait de l'oublier .  
  
-. . . Je voulais m'éloigner pour faire une mise au point . . .  
  
-Ah.  
  
A nouveau le silence oppressant s'installa entre eux deux , pendant une dizaine de minutes , après avoir bu un coup de Firesky pour se donner du courage , Any parla à son tour .  
  
-Comment as-tu deviné ?  
  
-Deviné quoi ?  
  
-Qui je suis ?  
  
-J'ai eu des doutes après ton combat mais c'est tout à l'heure quand tu as parlé fourchelang que j'ai vraiment su . Et toi, je suppose que tu sais qui je suis .  
  
-Le fameux professeur de potions . En fait je l'ai su à la farce des maraudeurs , juste après j'ai vu ton pendentif en forme de phénix , le même que celui que m'a donné Albus . . .  
  
-Dis moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand tu as combattu les mangamorts .  
  
Any eut l'air étonnée par la question .  
  
-Je suis passée 'en mode' berserker , mais tu m'as déjà vu comme ça , non ?  
  
-Si mais c'est pas de ça dont je te parle mais de ton épée .  
  
-Ah ça, c'est un cadeau des elfes , tu veux la voir ?  
  
(NDA : le passage ci-dessus vient d'une idée de Shenna El_Loca que j'ai écrite à ma façon ^^)  
  
Quand Draco approuva, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'Any enlève son haut , restant ainsi en soutif . Aussitôt il détourna les yeux .  
  
-'Et merde , et merde , non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout !!! Oh mon dieu ! Bon on respire . . . ça marche pas !!!!!! Bon euh une image bien dégueu : je sais !! McGonagall en bikini : c'est bon les hormones sont à nouveau sous contrôle . . .'  
  
-Draco ? Ca va pas t'es tout pâle !  
  
-' Et il s'approche ce con !! On s'écarte tout en douceur . . .' Non, non ça va , ne t'en fais pas .  
  
Un sourire un peu crispé , Draco réussit à convaincre Any .  
  
-Tu vois sur mon biceps ?  
  
-'Hum ? C'est quoi ce truc ?'  
  
Any lui montrait le format réduit de son épée en forme de tatouage .  
  
-Et alors ?  
  
Elle eut un sourire malicieux .  
  
-Falis .  
  
Il y eu à nouveau une lumière enveloppant son biceps mais cette fois-ci on pouvait voir chaque détail : du tatouage qui émet une lumière s'intensifiant au fur et à mesure que celui-ci disparaît à la matérialisation de la dite épée dans la main d'Any .  
  
-Ferme la bouche Draco ! Tu ressemble à un poisson .  
  
Draco réagit en la fusillant du regard pour avoir oser la comparaison. Il essaya de toucher l'épée mais Any la recula .  
  
-A ta place je ferais pas ça : si tu n'es pas assez 'lié' à moi tu risque de te prendre un crucio puissance 10 .  
  
(NDA : Voilà ! Merci pour ton idée Shenna El_Loca )  
  
Draco regarda le visage souriant de Any avant de sentir un pincement au c?ur .  
  
-Pourquoi n'enlèves-tu pas le glamorie ? Nous sommes que tout les deux .  
  
Any ne comprit pas .  
  
-Le glamorie ?  
  
-Bah oui , pour changer ton apparence tu as du utiliser un glamorie , non ?  
  
-Non, c'est comme ça que tu as fait ?  
  
-Oui pourquoi ?  
  
-Et Albus n'a pas pu voir à travers ?  
  
-Non je me suis perfectionné et j'ai réussi à augmenter la puissance du sort . Mais comment tu as fait toi ?  
  
-Une potion apprise lors de mon 'tour du monde' .  
  
-Et tu pourrais pas annuler les effets ? J'aimerais te voir tel que tu es .  
  
-Désolé, Draco mais la contre-potion est à notre époque .  
  
-. . . Je suppose que c'est pas grave .  
  
Draco eut un petit sourire triste puis vida son verre. Il respira un bon coup puis regarda les flammes en commençant à parler.  
  
-Tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détesté .  
  
Any le regarda fixement .  
  
-En fait je me rappelle , il rigola doucement, je me rappelle qu'après notre première rencontre dans le magasin de Madame Guipure, j'ai couru à ma mère en la suppliant de te retrouver.  
  
Un nouveau silence.  
  
-Je ne t'ai pas retrouvé . . . alors tous les jours d'après je suis resté sur mon lit en espérant que ce serait bientôt la rentrée . J'étais vraiment fou de joie le jour où je suis arrivé sur le quai 9 ¾ . Draco sourit tristement, je me rappelle que j'ai fait tout le quai au moins six fois avant d'être sûr que tu n'étais pas là. Puis Pansy m'a dit que le 'célèbre' Harry Potter était dans le train. Aussitôt j'ai réagit comme tout le monde si attendait en Malefoy. Si tu savais la joie que j'ai éprouvé en te revoyant, bien qu'elle a été un peu refroidi par la présence de Weasley, mais , tu as refusé mon amitié. . . j'ai voulu te haïr quand tu m'as repoussé, c'était la première fois en plus par toi . . . à ce moment- là j'aurais voulu que tu es aussi mal que moi. Et je m'y suis employé pendant toutes les 6 premières années à Poudlard . Jusqu'à la 6ème , mon père m'avait amené devant Voldemort et moi comme un imbécile j'étais fier comme un paon. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il était obsédé par ta mort . . .  
  
Draco faisait passer son verre d'une main à l'autre.  
  
-Je . . . je me suis senti horriblement mal au début mais quand Voldemort s'est mis à imaginer toutes les tortures qu'il pourrait te faire . . . je crois que si je n'avais pas eu l'éducation que j'ai eu, j'aurais tout simplement essayer de le tuer à mains nues : j'étais . . . furieux et dès que je suis revenu à Poudlard j'ai été voir Dumbledore . Je suis devenu un espion, je devais jouer un rôle, j'ai continué à être le petit Malfoy prétentieux que tout le monde connaissait. Après la guerre, je n'avais plus de rôle à jouer, je ne savais pas comment réagir, car . . .  
  
Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge.  
  
-. . . car j'avais compris . . . que . . .  
  
Draco releva sa tête et regarda Any droit dans les yeux desquels tombaient inconsciemment une rivière de cristal .  
  
-Que je t'aime Harry . . . je t'aime Harry Potter.  
  
***  
  
NDA : Et voilà !!!!!!!! ^^ , il est long comme chapitre , nan ? Mon éclair de génie du 14ème chapitre à faire son come back ^^ . Alors le prochain chapitre on aura une petite vision de Voldie pas content du tout, discussion entre les maraudeurs et Lily , mise au point entre Any et Draco et une rencontre nocturne entre Lily et James . . . Vouais je crois que ce sera tout ^^ ;  
  
Sondage : Je réécris le début (quand je l'aurais terminée) ou pas ?  
  
Bon bah toujours le même spitch : si vous avez une idée ou une suggestion : N'HESITEZ PAS. Mon adresse mail est accessible à tous .  
  
Emma 


	17. 16: Attaque de Poudlard

Et voilà la suite désolée pour le retard et merci à Céline d'être ma bêta lectrice ! ^^ Sinon pour le sondage , j'ai décidé de ne pas toucher au début , merci pour vos conseils ^^ .  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Melepha : en fait c'est l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle j'ai changé mon résumé : ma s?ur m'avait bien dit qu'il accrochait pas ^^ . Sinon je ne sais pas ce que tu attends comme réaction de la part d'Any mais je suis presque sure que c'était pas celle-là !  
  
Solar : Merci ( de toute façon tout ce qui est de moi est bien ^^ lol ) , et à première vue je ne vais pas réécrire le début : comme ça dès que j'ai fini cette fic je pourrais en commencer une autre ! ^-^  
  
Relena : Ravie de voir que ce que j'écris te plait toujours ! Pour ta question une seule façon de le savoir : Attendre la suite !  
  
Bec : Désolée mais le gros bec bisoux bisoux bisoux smack il est pas pour tout de suite !  
  
Khalia : Merci beaucoup : moi en plus d'être un écrivain sadique , je suis chiante ^^ ! Sinon si ma prof de Français veut bien penser comme toi j'aurais peut-être la moyenne ce trimestre-ci , mais bon il faut pas trop rêver vu comment je la cherche ^^v .  
  
Lunicorne : merci de me l'avoir rappeler j'avais *presque* oublié la blague -_-; qui sera d'ailleurs pas pour tout de suite . . .  
  
Lolofelton : Que dire : v^_______^v je suis sadique et fière de l'être ! T'en fait pas tu peux pas être pire que Céline qui m'a harceler lol pour avoir la suite ! ^^  
  
Diane23 : comme je te l'ai déjà dis c'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on met jamais faite et je me lasse pas de la relire snif snif , vite un mouchoir , lol ! Sinon je t'ai répondu à tout dans un mail il me semble . Deux choses encore : t'aime quoi comme style de fic ( romance , horreur , slash , . . . ) et je te dis un grand merci pour avoir accepter d'être ma bêta lectrice ^^ . J'ai indiqué le passage de la nuisette ^^ .  
  
Lunenoire : Ah, ah ! Ca on le saura à la fin ^^  
  
Miya et Khellar : Désolée mais bon Peter doit être un *minimum* intelligent qu'on comprenne pourquoi il traîne avec les maraudeurs . . . ( malheureusement ! )  
  
Luffynette : Désolée pour ce léger retard en espérant que la suite te plaise !  
  
Océane Potter : Je n'ai pas encore décidé pour ce *léger* détail , je le demanderais probablement en sondage !  
  
Margoooo : ^___^ ravie de voir que ça te plait toujours autant ! Et si tu trouves la fin du chapitre précédent triste , ne lis surtout pas le début de celui-ci !  
  
Mimi : Bizarre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bizarre ?  
  
Clem : ( c'est dingue ça je mets toujours une dizaine de minutes à te répondre ^^ ) C'est dommage que tu t'arrêtes mais je comprends ta décision : entre auteuses on se comprend ! lol ! C'est fait exprès je remets toujours un passage du chapitre précédent , pour rafraîchir les mémoires ! Arrêtes ! Tu vas faire passer Sirius pour un gars pas capable d'être sérieux !!! ( Qui est-ce que j'ai réussi à tromper ? ^^ ) Je sais, je sais merci ! On doit avoir à peu près le même esprit parce que moi aussi j'aurais réagi comme ça ! ^^ Moi qui croyais être nulle en description . . . J'ai dit que leurs dernières traces avaient été aperçu par là , pas qu'il en était originaire : tu imagine Harry à 124 ans , vietnamien ???? Et c'est James Potter , d'autant plus que je l'ai fait héritier de Griffondor : un minimum de respect est demandé ! lol Non non , c'est bon Sirius va s'en charger ! En fait c'est un peu grâce à toi que j'ai utilisé cette phrase ! merci ^-^ Je te le fait pas dire : il fallait quelque chose de . . . semblable à une bonne vieille douche froide ! lol Bah quoi , j'aime bien le poisson moi ! ^^ Toi aussi tu trouve ? Ma s?ur a gagatisé devant cette déclaration de Draco ! Pour mettre défoulée , je me suis défoulée ce chapitre-ci ! ^^ Sinon je pense que j'ai fait plus de la moitié : pourquoi pressée de ne plus voir ma fic ? ( sniff, ^^)  
  
Dragonwing : Pour savoir ce que vont découvrir les maraudeurs . . . il va falloir attendre les prochains chapitres ! ( Ravie de voir que finalement t'as pas sauté de ce fameux immeuble, lol !)  
  
Mystical : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai cherché pour une réplique bien sentimentale de la part de Draco et il semblerait qu'il y est beaucoup de personnes qui ont apprécié ! Néanmoins , on change carrément de registre avec ce chapitre !  
  
Saael' : Merci beaucoup ^^ , ravie de voir que ma fic plait tant ! Je te souhaite donc la bienvenue dans le club officielle de ma fic appelée : on veut la suite ( va savoir pourquoi ? ) lol ! Bon vu que tu as tout lu d'une traite jusqu'ici , un petit conseil : habitue toi vite au fin en suspend ; Niark ^^ .  
  
Liënka : Que dire * cherche, cherche * ( ça m'étais jamais arrivé : être en panne d'inspi pour répondre aux reviews ! lol) , je pense que tu as tout dit : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et en fait je suis une sadique et une chiante donc j'ai une affinité toute particulière avec les fins en suspend ! lol , allez je te laisse lire la suite dis moi ce que tu en pense !  
  
Ellcia : Ravie de voir que mon passage t'a plu ! ^^ , si t'as d'autres idées , mail moi ! Et comment ça mes chapitres sont trop courts !? Moi je les trouves plutôt long . . . ( tu vas dire on doit pas avoir la même notion de longueur après tout moi je les écrite et toi tu les lis ce qui va plus vite ! ) Désolée pour le retard , sois pas triste ! Il fallait que je révise mes cours et puis j'ai mis du temps à l'envoyer à Céline ( ma bêta lectrice) alors voilà . . . Finalement je ne réécris pas le début ; je vais écrire une autre fic à la place ! ^^  
  
Zeynel : Attend toi à une surprise : il y a de l'action . . . et oui il fallait encore que je me défoule ! lol  
  
Siria Potter : Finalement je réécris rien du tout ^-^ . Sinon bah tu sais à 16 ans on passe ce qu'on appelle le Bac de Français et si on veut l'avoir , il faut réviser un minimum, avoir des oraux blancs et dans mon cas recopier les cours où je dessinais ou écrivais des fic ! ^___^  
  
Okami-chan : Je crois que je faire ça : écrire d'autres fic à la place de réécrire celle-là . Ne t'en fais pas avec toutes les menaces de mort que j'ai reçu si je m'arrêtais, je suis pas prête de la finir si il n'y a pas la notion fin dans l'histoire ! ^^  
  
Mara Jade : Euh . . . C'est pas pour tout de suite qu'Harry et Draco vont se sauter dessus ! Mais bon merci ^^  
  
Personnages :  
  
Professeurs :  
  
Melle Minerva McGogagall - Métamorphose  
  
Mr Flitwitck - Enchantement  
  
Mr Nicolas Boisier - Potions ( et là depuis un an )  
  
Melle Christelle Kliman - Botanie  
  
Mr Binns ( pas encore fantôme ) - Histoire de la magie  
  
Melle Fanny Delmary - Divination  
  
Mr Sébastien Baron - Astrologie  
  
Mme Emilie Sitins - Etudes des moldus  
  
Mme Elodie Chavus - Arithmancie  
  
Elèves :  
  
Griffondor :  
  
-James Potter , dit Cornedrue , maraudeur  
  
-Sirius Black , dit Patmol , maraudeur  
  
-Rémus Lupin , dit Lunard , maraudeur  
  
-Peter Pettigrow , dit Queudvert , maraudeur  
  
-David Dubois , jumeau de Christine .  
  
-Mickaël Weasley .  
  
-Lily Evans , préfète  
  
-Christine Dubois , amie de Lily .  
  
-Iris Sambre , élève de 5ème année  
  
Serpentard :  
  
-Lucius Malefoy .  
  
-Severus Rogue .  
  
entre # : vision  
  
***  
  
Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge.  
  
-. . . car j'avais compris . . . que . . .  
  
Draco releva sa tête et regarda Any droit dans les yeux desquels tombait inconsciemment une rivière de cristal .  
  
-Que je t'aime Harry . . . je t'aime Harry Potter.  
  
***  
  
Any regarda les larmes qui coulaient le long de la joue de Draco , tant de remords et de non dit. Puis elle réalisa qu'il attendait une réponse, elle vit l'espoir dans ses yeux . . .  
  
Elle prit alors peur de toutes les conséquences que ses paroles pourraient avoir. Any Potter, qui est en réalité Harry Potter, héritier de Griffondor, vainqueur de Voldemort, jeune héros au courage infini, préféra prendre la fuite .  
  
-Je . . . j'aimerais que tu me laisses un peu de temps pour y réfléchir . . .c'est trop pour l'instant .  
  
Malgré les nouvelles larmes qui menaçaient de couler, Draco lui fit un sourire un peu tremblant alors qu'Any détournait lâchement la tête ne pouvant se résigner à regarder quelles émotions ravageaient ces yeux gris chers à son c?ur .  
  
Draco se leva lentement pour se mettre debout , étant un peu vacillant, son c?ur écrasé par la tristesse . . . Elle le rejetait encore une fois . . . Il avança péniblement vers la porte et la ferma en douceur avant de se laisser couler sur le mur en se répétant désespérément :  
  
-Un Malefoy ne pleure pas ! Un Malefoy ne pleure pas ! Un Malefoy ne pleure pas !  
  
Un Malefoy ne pleure pas : ce ne devait être qu'une poussière dans l'?il.  
  
***  
  
# Any se tenait devant un cimetière, elle pensa pendant 5 minutes que c'était son cauchemar habituel où elle voyait Cédric mourir : car malgré tout ses efforts sa culpabilité était toujours présente.  
  
Mais elle se rendit bien vite compte que c'était une de ses 'visions' de Voldemort : cela faisait des années qu'elle n'en avait plus eu.  
  
Any put voir un groupe de Mangemort .  
  
-Malefoy !  
  
Un jeune Mangemort d'environ 25 ans ressemblant quasiment traits pour traits à Draco s'avança.  
  
-Comment se fait-il que le jeune Potter ne soit pas là ?  
  
Malefoy répondit d'une voix posée même si on pouvait y deviner un léger frisson.  
  
-Sa cousine, la nouvelle professeur de DCFM a tué tous les Mangemorts chargé de cette mission.  
  
-Tu sais que j'ai horreur des échec Malefoy, et je te considère responsable de celui-ci surtout qu'elle a déjà mis en déroute un groupe de Mangemorts, comment avait vous pu vous faire battre par une gamine se cachant derrière son nom et son oncle ? . . . Crucio .  
  
Voldemort jeta le charme d'une voix calme, alors que Malefoy tombait à genoux se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Any fut stupéfaite : elle avait pris l'habitude de se représenter Voldemort avec une tête ressemblant beaucoup à celle d'un serpent ne l'ayant j'avais vu avant sa résurrection, mais le Voldemort devant elle était . . . beau , d'une beauté froide certes mais beau quand même : elle voyait la version mure de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Puis Voldemort se tourna vers ses fidèles.  
  
-Cet échec me contrarie, j'ai besoin de James Potter ! C'est pourquoi avec deux autres groupes de Mangemorts, les Détraqueurs déjà sur place nous allons attaquer Poudlard !  
  
Il eut de nombreux halètements : attaquer Poudlard revenait à défier la puissance de Dumbledore.  
  
-Ce sera un bon moyen de déstabiliser une fois pour toute le gouvernement provisoire en place et d'effacer l'espoir qu'inspire le vieux fou à la communauté sorcière ! Je ne pense pas faire tomber Poudlard, de toute façon ce n'est pas mon but, le seul que je veux faire tomber , c'est Albus Dumbledore, mais un petit nombreux d'entre vous. . .  
  
Il désigna une dizaine de personne au hasard.  
  
-. . . profitera de la confusion qui régnera pour enlever James Potter , par ailleurs si l'un d'entre vous affronte le professeur de DCFM . . . Tuez la ! On se revoit dans 5 minutes juste devant les grilles de Poudlard.   
  
Sur ce il transplana #  
  
Any se réveilla en sueur, aussitôt elle se leva et courut au bureau du directeur. Par chance celui-ci n'était toujours pas couché, elle fit donc irruption en nuisette* devant Albus.  
  
-Voldemort . . . attaque . . . une centaine de Mann. . .gemorts . . .  
  
Elle était à bout de souffle et du inspirer profondément pour pouvoir formuler une phrase entière et compréhensible.  
  
-Voldemort va attaquer Poudlard dans 5 minutes avec une centaine de Mangemorts et des Détraqueurs.  
  
Soudainement Any pensa qu'Albus n'avait aucune raison de lui faire confiance . . .  
  
Mais à première vue Albus préféra ne pas tenter le diable , il se leva immédiatement et appela un elfe de maison .  
  
-Réveillez tous les professeurs et les préfets !  
  
***  
  
Deux minutes plus tard tous les professeurs étaient dans le grand hall baguette en main , tous les septième années avaient été appelé en renfort et se tenait légèrement en recul près à intervenir. Dans les dortoirs les premières, deuxièmes, troisièmes et quatrièmes années étaient dans leurs pièces alors que les préfets et les cinquièmes et sixièmes années restaient dans la salle commune près à faire face à toute intrusion.  
  
Any était encore en nuisette*, c'est elle qui avait mis en place les positions des élèves pour faire face à l'attaque : les mêmes qu'Albus avait mis en place alors qu'elle était en cinquième année. Elle avait arraché de force la promesse aux Maraudeurs de ne rien tenter et Lily lui avait promis qu'elle garderait un ?il sur eux .  
  
La tension se faisait de plus en plus forte : le combat allait bientôt commencer.  
  
***  
  
La porte s'entrebâilla et Any serra plus fort sa baguette . Un homme entra, un Moldu au vu de ses habits, il s'effondra dans un marre de sang.  
  
-Albus je sais que toi et tes professeurs êtes là ! Sors de ta cachette !  
  
De nombreux professeurs frissonnèrent mais aucun ne fit un pas. Puis les portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup sec, révélant une armée de capuchons noirs. Seul un homme aux allures aristocrates et sans capuchon pour cacher son visage se démarquait, ses yeux rouges brillaient dans la nuit.  
  
Any regarda le nombre de ses adversaires : pas autant qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, elle se tourna vers Draco qui vu son froncement de sourcils devait penser la même chose. Elle lui fit signe et il hocha la tête ; la défense des élèves était bien organisée le plus urgent se trouvait devant eux. Toutes ces pensées durèrent quelques secondes, ce fut Albus qui lança les hostilités, puis les sorts commencèrent à fuser de partout.  
  
Any tourna la tête à temps pour voir un Avada Kedavra se dirigeait vers elle , chaque professeur était au prise avec une dizaine de Mangemorts, même quand les élèves de septième années se lancèrent dans la bataille : certains d'entre eux de toutes les maisons retournaient leurs chemises en lançant des sortilèges impardonnable à leurs camarades.  
  
Draco se vit confronté à un problème numérique tout comme Any ainsi qu'un bon nombre d'autres professeurs seul Albus qui semblait redoutable entouré de son aura bleue semblait s'en sortir. Voldemort lui avait métamorphosé une pierre en chaise et admirait le spectacle un verre de vin à la main .  
  
Any ne vit pas assez vite le Crucio se dirigeant vers elle, et tomba à genoux sous le choc, avant même qu'elle puis faire quoique ce soit sa baguette lui fut arrachée, les Mangemorts autour d'elle commencèrent à s'amuser à la torturer lui lançant toutes sortes de sortilèges.  
  
Any à moitié à terre vit rouge, ses yeux prirent un éclat cramoisi mais ses adversaires trop occupés à s'amuser ne remarquèrent rien.  
  
***  
  
Dans les dortoirs de Griffondor les maraudeurs tentaient désespérément de retenir James qui voulait aller aider sa cousine.  
  
-Il faut que j'y ailles !  
  
-Ca ne servira à rien, James !  
  
-Tu ne feras que la gêner !  
  
-Tu as fait une promesse !  
  
Finalement ce fut Lily qui lui remit les idées en place : avec une paire de baffes !  
  
-A quoi ça servirait que tu meures alors qu'elle essaie de tous nous protéger comme tous les autres professeurs ?  
  
Quand soudain .  
  
Boum Boum  
  
Le préfet reprit vite ses esprits .  
  
-Quelqu'un essaie de forcer le passage : les sixièmes années tenaient vous en place , les cinquièmes années vous restaient en retrait !  
  
*** Any se releva tête baissé malgré tous les sorts d'immobilisation que lui lançaient les Mangemorts. Puis elle leva la tête ses yeux entièrement rouges en firent frissonner plus d'un : leur rappelant leur maître dans ses redoutables colères. Soudain les vêtements des mangemorts autour d'elle prirent feu : Any dégageait elle aussi une aura, une aura rouge . . . sang .  
  
Draco se sentait faiblir chaque sort lui demandant plus de force que le précédent .  
  
'Je ne mourrais pas avant d'avoir au moins pu goûter ses lèvres !'  
  
***  
  
Les élèves dans le dortoir de Griffondor se lancèrent des Surdus : un sort qui les rendaient temporairement sourds, selon les directives du directeur, pourquoi ? Ils ne le savaient pas eux-mêmes sauf peut-être le cinquième année qui se tenait derrière les autres.  
  
Le plan était simple : une douzaine de sixièmes années devaient lancer un Expelliarmus dont la puissance si il était bien synchronisé serait immense alors que le reste devait les Stupéfixier. Pendant ce temps-là les cinquièmes années s'occupaient de la défense avec les différents sortilèges de défense appris pendant la DCFM .  
  
Boum Boum  
  
La porte allait bientôt céder .  
  
***  
  
Any leva les bras dans un rayon de 3 mètres volèrent en hurlant de douleur : ils prenaient feu , l'un d'entre eux tomba devant Voldemort qui haussa un sourcil et leva la tête pour voir d'où il venait, il put voir Any baignant dans une aura rouge, les yeux cramoisis comme les siens, les cheveux ondulants sous la puissance qu'elle dégageait , sa nuisette verte* ne faisant qu'accentuer le sentiment de puissance qu'elle dégageait.  
  
-Falis.  
  
Un murmure qui pourtant retentit comme le tonnerre, l'épée elfe qui se matérialisait dans ses mains dégageait une lumière aveuglante. Quelques Mangemorts lui jetèrent l'Avada Kavadra. Les sorts verts la touchèrent mais au lieu de tomber raide morte, Any resta bien droite et ce fut son aura qui changea : elle devint un curieux mélange de vert et de rouge. Voldemort regarda la scène avec une joie maladive : enfin quelque chose qui change, quelque chose d'intéressant !  
  
Any marcha lentement sans qu'aucun des sorts qui lui étaient lancés ne l'affecte d'une quelconque manière, elle leva son épée et tua tout ce qui se trouvaient sur sa route. Draco lui voyait bien que le nombre de ses agresseurs diminuait puis il la vit sublime et fascinante comme les flammes d'un feu . Les Mangemorts et leurs alliés parmi les étudiants reculèrent alors qu'Any continuait à avançait vers eux .  
  
Voldemort finit sa coupe, les Aurors allaient arriver, il fit signe aux Mangemorts de s'en aller et laissa les Détraqueurs faire .  
  
***  
  
Crac  
  
Cette fois ça y est le passage avait été forcé dès que le premier Mangemort passa la tête les élèves commencèrent à lancer les sortilèges, ce qui n'empêcha pourtant pas les Mangemorts de rentrer jusqu'à ce qu'Iris Sambre sorte de l'ombre et pousse un cri . . .  
  
-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !  
  
Les fenêtres éclatèrent, alors que les mangemorts se tenaient les oreilles dont quelques-unes en sang et tombaient sous les coups des élèves protégés du fameux 'cri' de la Banshee .  
  
***  
  
Any fut soudainement à bout de force : elle avait dans sa fureur utilisé bien trop d'énergie et les Détraqueurs se dirigeaient vers elle . . .  
  
* là c'est idée de Diane23 et de mon esprit tordu !  
  
NDA : Alors ? Bon il est tard je suis fatiguée donc no comment de ma part ^^ .  
  
Toujours la même chose si vous avez une idée n'HESITEZ pas ^^ !  
  
Emma 


	18. 17: Attaque de Poudlard 2

Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Lexyann : Bon pour tes deux questions tes réponses ne sont pas pour tout de suite ^^, désolée si j'ai un peu traîner des pieds mais je suis pas du genre à obéir spontanément ^^.  
  
Hermiona292 : Euh oh moins CA, ça a le mérite d'être clair O_o  
  
Galaaad : et oui je suis un grande fan de donjons et dragons ^^. ( Baldur's Gate c'est la marque, il en a des mieux mais ceux-là sont vraiment vraiment bien ^-^ )  
  
Solar : Merci et rappelle moi d'aller voir ta fic pour pas que j'oublies : en ce moment j'ai pas trop trop le temps .  
  
Luffynette : Voici la continuation ( qui a un peu tardé ) du chapitre précédent !  
  
Diane23 : Bon euh la Banshee ( tu pourras me rappelais d'expliquer d'où elle sort par ce que telle que je me connais je vais encore oublier ! Merci ^^) Sinon il faut que je te retraduise . . . ne pas oublier non plus O_o ( j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chose à pas oublier pour ma petite tête ! lol )  
  
Liënka : Merci beaucoup bon ce chapitre c'est essentiellement la fin de la bataille ^^  
  
Mimi : T'es mezante ! pourquoiiiiiiiiii tu dis pas ce qu'il y a de si bizarre ???????????? -_- ( lol )  
  
Relena : pas d'inquiétude t'as rien louper dans la lecture : c'était une . . . SURPRISE !! ^^ ( t'as eu peur hein avoue !!!! ^_____________^v ) PS : note à moi-même : éviter le sucre tard le soir.  
  
Clem : Retroussons nos manches : il faut répondre à Clem ^^, alorrrrrrrrrssss :  
  
Et oui rien que ça ! Attend je prend ma montre pour voir combien je met cette fois-ci ! Bah, moi regarde j'ai aussi arrêté temporairement ^^ ( enfin je passe mon oral de Français Mercredi donc je ne suis pas encore débarrasser ! ) bon chance surtout que toi t'as presque toutes les matières : j'ai pensé à toi pour la philo et les maths ( c'est pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, ça m'a traverser l'esprit que t'étais en terminal ! lol )  
  
Moi ça va j'ai pas trop de mal à imaginer Sirius sérieux de temps à autres ( quoique avec mon chat qui est complètement maboul . . . il s'appelle Sirius ^_^ ) Pour la longueur de ma fic : pour te dire franchement, j'ai aucun scénar alors . . .  
  
Bon le chapitre :  
  
Oh ça va hein ! ^-^ je croyais que c'était plutôt clair pourtant . . .  
  
Elle est immunisée au charme Malefoyrien ( ce qui revient donc à dire le charme MaleFOIREUX ^____________^ ( Ne plus prendre de café avec plein de sucre aussi tard ! ))  
  
Je trouvais aussi que ça collait tout à fait à Draco , en fait c'est tiquer de Gundam Wing lorsque Duo dit 'Boys don't cry' .  
  
Mais non attend il a beau être beau ( oulala les répétitions ) C'est Draco le plus beau ( c'est définitif : Dodo !!!!! )  
  
Décidemment t'es une fan inconditionnelle de Draco toi : Pire que moi ( j'y crois pas !).  
  
Euuuuuuuuh un Harry/Albus ?????? Mauvais karma arrrrk , ça vais pas de dire des trucs pareils ?  
  
A première vue , elle y croit à leur promesse que veux tu c'est tellement naïfs les jaunes de nos jours !  
  
Un lapin, Any ? Peux être qu'elle en a le comportement dans un lit avec Draco mais sinon non je crois pas . . .  
  
Qui a dit que les apprentis mangemorts sont sympas ? * Pas moi en tout cas ! *  
  
'Toutes folles de lui' : on vise personne . . . ^_____^  
  
Je sais un peu bizarre mais je voyais Voldemort un peu comme un aristocrate méprisant du genre Lucius et j'avais vraiment trop de mal à l'imaginer se mêler à la bataille alors voilà notre Voldy en train de siroter son vin ^^  
  
Clem ! Tu es sensée soutenir le ( enfin la ?) héros ( héroïne ) dans ses tourments . . . * Emma bras levé qui y croit à fond * . . . d'accord qui m'a cru ?  
  
Alalala même pas capable de tenir une promesse . . . vraiment navrant . . . ^^  
  
Je me rappelais plus de ce passage ! Dis donc elle a des arguments frappant la Lily !  
  
Contagieux la myxomatose ? Je crois pas . . .  
  
* Draco qui se ramasse parce qu'il a plus d'énergie * O_o Bah non Clem à première vue c'était pas une ruse.  
  
La moria . . . C'est vrai ? bah j'adore le seigneur des anneaux : j'ai du être influencée ^_^  
  
*se tape le front * ( Aïe ! ) Vraiment Clem . . . te comparer à Voldy c'est peut-être pas le mieux à faire ! -_-°  
  
Comment veux tu que je le sache à quelle allure il finit sa coupe , J'avais pas ma montre pour chronométrer !  
  
J'ai beau être fan du seigneur des anneaux , je préfère donjons et dragons . . . c'est une banshee ! nananananere !  
  
Pari tenu ( c'est mesquin quand même vu que c'est moi l'auteur je sais ce qui va se passer ! lol ) On parie quoi au juste ?  
  
Raté j'ai mis 20 minutes ( mais bon j'ai parlé à ma s?ur en même temps ^^ )  
  
Margoooo : #^_^# arrête tu me fais rougir : voici la suite et fin de cette bataille . . .  
  
Ellcia : Mais non tu m'as pas blessée ! Je plaisantais seulement : ça m'avais amusée que Clem me pose la même question .  
  
Mimi : Salut Mimi ^-^ . Tu n'es pas mimi et elle n'est pas Mimi . . . C'est ça ? Je suis trop contente que tu apprécies ma fic ( moi-même adorant les tiennes ^_^ ) Alors LE fait que j'ai transformé Harry en fille : c'est un petit défi entre ma s?ur est moi ! Allié avec le fait que j'adore les retours dans le temps à l'époque des maraudeurs ( insouciants et naïfs . . . vouais . . . je retire naïf, ^^) et que le couple Harry/Draco soit mon préféré . . . on mélange et on obtient Any Potter made in Emma marque déposée . v^_____^v Pour le Draco émotif, j'écoutais Radiohead, Creep et c'est sorti tout seul ( en tout cas je suis contente qu'il te plaise comme ça !) Ah non je connais pas Hunter x Hunter, enfin j'en ai entendu parler mais je connais pas l'histoire. Merci beaucoup en espérant que la suite te plaise .  
  
Lolofelton ( t'as écris loofelton sur le coup je me suis demandé si c'était quelqu'un d'autre !lol) : Le Draco/Harry , bah c'est probablement pour le prochain chapitre ! ^^ J'espère vraiment que tu as survécu à cette insupportable attente ça m'embêterais que tu sois plus là pour lire la suite : c'est vrai quoi tu dois être ma plus grande supporter avec Céline ! lol  
  
Lululle : Bah ça va j'ai pas trop tardé ! non ?  
  
Miya Black : Mais pourquoi tout le monde dit que Draco va la sauver ? Le pôvre chou est mal en point. . . ^^ Sinon bah tu sais les fins sont made in Emma : sadique  
  
Nono : Je suis contente de voir une nouvelle dans le fan club 'on veut la suite' de Any Potter . . . ^_^. C'est dommage que tu es découvert cette fic juste avant les exam par ce que d'habitude, j'udapte toutes les semaines. Mais bon je vais me rattraper avec les vacances ! ^-^  
  
Saael' : . . . Je l'attend toujours ton idée . . . lol ! ^^ Heureuse de voir que tu as aimé le chapitre , celui-ci bah c'est la suite de la bataille .  
  
Je t'ai bien enregistré à la rubrique slahseuse-pro et revieweuse-pro du club je-veux-la-suite d'Any Potter sous le nom de Saael', toute mes félicitations ! ^______^ MDR! 'J'suis une grande fan de Voldy-chéri^^!' Me too , Me too ! tout particulièrement après être tombée sur un fanart de lui . . . * Gasp * Heureuse de voir que tu aimes ma version perso de notre Voldy ! v^-^  
  
Bah le pôvre est un peu émotif, mais en effet il finiront ensemble ( il y a intérêt, tiens !)  
  
Désolée, je l'ai vraiment traîné ce chapitre !  
  
Lunicorne : Tu t'es pas encore habituée aus fins NIARK ? ;^)  
  
Léo : Lééééééééééééééééééééééoooooooooooooooooooo ! * oulalala , il faut vraiment que j'arrête le sucre ! * Bah t'étaispartioù ????? Tu lis toujours ? ( surprenant ) T'es mézant ! Ca fait une dizaine de chapitres que j'ai pas eu de review : si c'est ça je boude ! Na !  
  
Mystikal : Et non notre Dray préféré ne sera pas le sauveur de cette demoiselle ! Pour savoir ce sera qui il faut lire ! Any princesse guerrière ( dénérique de Zéna derrière ) . . . ^-^  
  
Dragonwing : Toi aussi ? J'adooooooooooooooooooore ce jeu ! ( enfin celui que j'ai * Emma qui vérifie le titre * : Shadows of Amn )  
  
Lunenoire : normal que ce soit génial : c'est écrit par moi ! lol  
  
Siria potter : Et ouais, je dessine et écris en cours . . . pas bieeeeen !!!!  
  
Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont écris suite à ma petite note : ça m'a fait super plaisir ! ^^ En tant normal j'aurais répondu mais là je suis crevée alors voilà !  
  
Sinon un énorme merci à Céline ( Diane23 ) pour son aide très précieuse et sans qui je n'aurai toujours pas écris ce chapitre : On l'a en quelque sorte écrit à deux !  
  
Personnages :  
  
Professeurs :  
  
Melle Minerva McGogagall - Métamorphose  
  
Mr Flitwitck - Enchantement  
  
Mr Nicolas Boisier - Potions ( est là depuis un an )  
  
Melle Christelle Kliman - Botanie  
  
Mr Binns ( pas encore fantôme ) - Histoire de la magie  
  
Melle Fanny Delmary - Divination  
  
Mr Sébastien Baron - Astrologie  
  
Mme Emilie Sitins - Etudes des moldus  
  
Mme Elodie Chavus - Arithmancie  
  
Elèves :  
  
Griffondor :  
  
-James Potter , dit Cornedrue , maraudeur  
  
-Sirius Black , dit Patmol , maraudeur  
  
-Rémus Lupin , dit Lunard , maraudeur  
  
-Peter Pettigrow , dit Queudvert , maraudeur  
  
-David Dubois , jumeau de Christine .  
  
-Mickaël Weasley .  
  
-Lily Evans , préfète  
  
-Christine Dubois , amie de Lily .  
  
-Iris Sambre , élève de 5ème année  
  
Serpentard :  
  
-Lucius Malefoy .  
  
-Severus Rogue .  
  
***  
  
Any fut soudainement à bout de force : elle avait dans sa fureur utilisé bien trop d'énergie et les Détraqueurs se dirigeaient vers elle . . .  
  
Elle tomba à genoux voyant les Détraqueurs approcher .  
  
'C'est quand même drôlement bête de mourir ainsi .'  
  
Elle tomba dans l'inconscient où régnait les cris de sa mère et un rire monstrueux.  
  
***  
  
Les Griffondors finissaient d'attacher solidement les derniers Mangemorts inconscients auxquels on avait enlevé leurs baguettes, nombreux furent ceux qui se posèrent des questions face à la déficience des Mangemorts et au fait que leurs oreilles étaient en sang. . .  
  
Le préfet ne put empêcher les Maraudeurs, Lily, Christine et Iris de sortir de leur salle commune.  
  
Il soupira pour la forme : il n'aurait de toute façon rien pu faire face à leur détermination.  
  
***  
  
Any revivait pour la énième fois la mort de ses parents qui la faisait d'autant plus souffrir qu'elle connaissait maintenant les personnes exceptionnelles qu'étaient ses géniteurs.  
  
Puis alors qu'elle se laissait sombrer dans un gouffre sans fond, une voix qu'elle avait entendu il n'y a pas si longtemps et des mots dont elle avait commencé à désespérer entendre, lui revinrent à l'esprit :  
  
'Que je t'aime Harry . . . je t'aime Harry Potter.'  
  
Draco . . . Elle devait se battre, ne serait ce que pour se faire pardonner sa lâcheté face à ses sentiments.  
  
Et puis pour tous les personnes qui l'attendent dans son époque : Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Albus. . .  
  
'Je ne me laisserais pas tuer aussi facilement, ces quelques années sans vrais combats m'ont plus affaiblie que je ne le croyais, ma parole ! Mais qu'en même quelle idiote je suis ! Dépenser toute son énergie magique d'un coup ! Maintenant je fais comment ?'  
  
***  
  
Draco regarda la situation autour de lui : pas brillant, brillant : si les Mangemorts étaient partis, ils leur avaient laissés les Détraqueurs . . . La plupart des professeurs et des élèves étaient tout comme lui dans un sal état et sacrément affaibli, aucun ne serait capable de rassembler assez d'énergie pour créer un Patronus, pas même Albus sur qui les Mangemorts c'étaient tout particulièrement concentrés !  
  
Et Any . . .  
  
'Merde ! Où est Any ?'  
  
***  
  
Lorsque les Maraudeurs et les 3 filles arrivèrent devant le champ de bataille, les professeurs et élèves encore debout essayaient de battre en retraite, ils comprirent vite pourquoi en voyant l'état dans lequel ils étaient et les Détraqueurs qui avançaient telle une vague vers eux .  
  
James recula alors que le désespoir commençait à l'envahir. Les Détraqueurs se rapprochaient de plus en plus et tout le monde n'était pas encore à l'abri dans le château. Il s'avança au prix d'une grande volonté pour aller aider quelques professeurs et élèves en difficultés. Il sentit Remus trembler à ses côtés, menaçant de s'écrouler, Sirius était extrêmement pale et retenait difficilement Remus, quant à Lily elle s'était raccrochée à la rambarde de l'escalier toutes couleurs ayant quittées son visage. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : ils ne pouvaient aller plus loin pour aider les autres sans protection. James prit sa baguette dans l'intention d'effectuer un Patronus. . . C'était le moment où jamais.  
  
Il se concentra le plus possible sur les moments heureux de sa vie tout en se répétant :  
  
'Il faut que ça marche. . . Il faut que ça marche. . . Il faut que ça marche. . . '  
  
-Spero patronum.  
  
Un lion argenté apparut, bien qu'un peu pâle, il suffit pour redonner de l'énergie aux adolescents qui se mirent à la tâche d'aider les autres.  
  
James regarda autour de lui cherchant désespéramment un signe de sa cousine. C'est alors qu'il la vit : à quelques mètres des Détraqueurs entouraient une Any à terre semblant morte.  
  
-Annnyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!!!  
  
Une vague de désespoir s'abattit sur lui : elle allait mourir et il ne pourrait rien n'y faire. Il versa une larme face à son inutilité. La larme coula le long de sa joue avant de tomber vers le sol qu'elle n'atteignit jamais : elle se mit à briller d'une lueur rouge à mi-course avant de grossir et de prendre encore plus d'intensité aveuglant par sa luminosité ceux qui la regardait, dont James qui se demandait bien ce qui se passait .  
  
La sphère rouge se dirigea vers Any et entra en elle.  
  
***  
  
Draco avait entendu le cri de James. Il était l'un des rares encore debout et qui n'était pas à l'intérieur du château. D'ailleurs, il commençait à entendre la voix de son père : les mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface mais il s'en foutait : il venait de voir l'état d'Any. . . Il voulu courir à ses côtés mais il n'avait presque plus de force et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de rester debout.  
  
Il vit alors la sphère rouge d'énergie entrer dans Any.  
  
'Une sphère d'énergie ? Qui a été assez puissant pour en créer une ?'  
  
Il se tourna vers l'entrée Potter senior s'y tenait, semblant confondu et épuisé mais qui essayait de maintenir son Patronus.  
  
Draco savait bien que c'était puéril de sa part surtout à un instant pareil mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser :  
  
'Ces Potter ! Il faut toujours qu'ils se fassent remarquer !'  
  
Avant de s'inquiéter à nouveau du sort de sa bien-aimée (ou son ?).  
  
***  
  
Any alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de trouver un peu d'énergie ne serait-ce que pour ouvrir les yeux, sentit une chaleur l'envahir une chaleur familière et en même temps inconnue. . .  
  
Elle sentit une grande partie de son énergie lui revenir. Elle put enfin ouvrir les yeux : des Détraqueurs l'entouraient et elle-même dégageait une lumière rouge. Elle vit qu'il n'y avait plus que des Détraqueurs : elle ne sentait plus la présence de Voldemort ni des Mangemorts. Ils avaient néanmoins forcé les défenseurs de Poudlard à se replier. Les événements semblaient dans un état critique.  
  
Pourtant ce ne fut pas le fait que Poudlard était mal en point qui la fit réagir ni même les Détraqueurs près d'elle. Non, ce fut de voir Draco maintenant entouré de Détraqueurs et qui malgré tous les mauvais souvenirs qu'il devait revivre, continuait à la regarder d'un air tendre et inquiet.  
  
Elle se remit assez péniblement debout. Il ne restait plus que des Détraqueurs : elle pouvait se permettre d'utiliser toute l'énergie qui lui restait.  
  
***  
  
Draco regardait Any sans vraiment la voir : ses pensées fixées sur les 'punitions' affligées par son père et son 'maître', il ne vit pas les Détraqueurs de rapprocher au point qu'un d'entre eux rabattit sa capuche pour laisser apparaître sa redoutable bouche.  
  
***  
  
Pour Lily, ils étaient perdus même si ils arrivaient à se réfugier dans le château, ils n'auraient jamais le temps de refermer les lourdes et imposantes portes de Poudlard.  
  
Elle regarda en direction de James : il était à genoux épuisé mais luttait encore pour maintenir son Patronus qui les protégeait.  
  
Malheureusement les Détraqueurs étaient de plus en plus près, elle entendait la voix de sa désagréable s?ur l'accusant à nouveau de la mort de leurs parents.  
  
Elle vit James s'effondrer : elle n'avait plus aucune barrière face à l'attaque mentale des Détraqueurs et l'élève qu'elle aidait, était trop lourd pour elle.  
  
Mais au lieu de, comme elle s'y attendait, entendre de plus en plus fort la voix de Pétunia, celle-ci s'éteignit progressivement. Perplexe Lily se retourna, pour voir que les Détraqueurs s'étaient tous arrêtés et fixaient maintenant avec intensité la forme avachie de Any qui brillait doucement, une aura dorée et rouge sang commençant à grandir autour d'elle, la protégeant et faisant reculer les Détraqueurs.  
  
Toutes les personnes encore conscientes à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur regardaient la scène, les professeurs étonnés, les élèves complètement perdus et éberlués et. les Détraqueurs dont l'assurance disparaissait lentement alors que l'aura de leur adversaire grandissait. De la où ils étaient, ils purent tous voir les yeux de Any s'ouvrir en grand, révélant des yeux écarlates. Elle se remit sur pieds lentement et d'un geste de la baguette et d'une incantation claire et puissante, un éclatant cerf argenté sortit de sa baguette, fonçant vers les Détraqueurs, les faisant reculer puis disparaître.  
  
Quand les créatures eurent toutes disparurent, elle se tourna vers le château faisant inconsciemment frissonner les personnes la regardant face à son regard rouge sang.  
  
***  
  
Draco revint lentement au monde de la réalité lorsqu'il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui, il leva la tête pour voir Any debout les yeux écarlates, baguette à la main et dont le Patronus finissait de détruire les deux Détraqueurs restant, il se remit le plus vite qu'il put debout.  
  
Au loin, on entendait les Aurors arriver. . . enfin !  
  
Il vit Any pencher dangereusement vers l'avant, chancelante et il se précipita pour la rattraper  
  
- Any ? Ca va ? - Hmm. Je crois. que je vais faire un looooooooong dodo. »  
  
Il la retint à temps alors qu'elle s'évanouissait.  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bon deux, trois trucs  
  
Y aurait-il quelqu'un assez sympathique et de pas trop occupé pour me dessiner Any ?  
  
Petit sondage : Qui serait contre un petit Malefoy ?  
  
Et un rapide Merci à Shenna El_Loca pour ses idées, je verrais quoi en faire et je te ferais signe !  
  
Toujours la même chose si vous avez une idée faîtes comme Shenna El_Loca, n'HESITEZ pas ^^ ! Même si c'est par mail.  
  
Emma . 


	19. 18: le retour de la Rita

Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Clem : attention chronos : il est 22h05 , alors tu l'as trouvé comment ce tome 5 ( me racontes surtout pas , je l'ai pas encore commencer . . . ^^ )  
  
Sinon, au passage tu m'as écris 4 reviews en tout et je ne les trouve pas du tout inutile !  
  
Moi, mon épreuve de français c'est bien passé ( je suis en 1èreS donc j'avais que ça ) , j'ai eu 9 à l'écris ( ce qui change pas de d'hab ^^ ) et 15 à l'oral ( me demande pas comment j'en sais rien . . . lol ) et toi ton Bac ? Ca c'est bien passé ?  
  
Je t'explique mon père veut qu'on appelle les chats de la maison par le nom d'une étoile, et il se trouve qu'il existe une étoile qui s'appelle Sirius , alors moi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Et ben j'en ai profité ! lol T'as appelé ton chat 'Crunch' ? Original ! Comme Cachou . . .  
  
C'est tout à fait ce que je veux dire par pas de scénario ! ^^ Je peux écrire encore pendant un bail ou m'arrêter demain . . . ce que je ne ferais pas . lol , je pense en gros écrire encore une 10zaines de chapitres . En très gros , hein ! ^^  
  
T'es mézante avec Any ! ^^ tu veux la faire brûler ou tu préfère la guillotine ?  
  
Dis donc chargé ta liste ! Quoique la mienne est pas mieux : faire mes bagages , répondre aux reviews , me remettre au dessin pour l'expo , écrire une suite à mes fics , brûler mes cours de français , lire le tome 5 de HP , tuer Aurélien . . . il y a d'autres trucs mais j'ai oublié . . . lol  
  
Je sais plus sur quoi il était ce fameux pari . . . la flemme d'aller regarder !  
  
Si si t'es l'unes de mes plus grandes supporters ! . . . Oh non je vais en avoir pour une heure ! T'exagère Clem , tu m'as écris 3 pages words ! ^^  
  
T'es encore mézante avec Any ! la pôvre qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait ?  
  
Et attend c'est quand même des mangemorts avertis et endurcis, le minimum c'est de bien les attacher ! lol  
  
D'accord les Gryffondor sont impulsifs et agissent souvent sans réfléchir mais bon c'est pas pour ça qu'ils sont bêtes . . . enfin pas tous . . . bon d'accord mais il y a des exceptions : les griffondors intelligents ça existe même si c'est rare ! ^^  
  
C'est clair, elle a une bonne droite la Lily ! Mdr  
  
Et ben quoi ! C'est un moment tragique la mort de James et Lily et il y a pas assez de tragique dans cette fic alors je l'utilise plusieurs fois , de toute façon ils sont pas à moi !  
  
Clem , il faut vraiment que je te dise un truc . . . il y a d'autres personnes exceptionnelles sur cette planète que toi ! Si si je te jure . . . il y a . . . moi par exemple ! ^^  
  
Euh non ceci n'est pas un crossover donc il y a pas de Balrog dans ce puit sans fond , oupps pardon c'est un gouffre sans fond .  
  
Pfff , t'es un cas désespéré dès qu'on parle de Draco ! ^^  
  
Et j'allais pas faire toute la liste des personnes existants et n'existants pas dans le monde de HP n'ont plus : j'aurais fini par avoir des entorses aux doigts ! lol  
  
Euuuuuuuuuuuh il est quelque chose comme 22h30, et j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre , je me repencherais sur le problème demain !  
  
En fait je viens de comprendre quelque chose ( chose rare et bénie en ce monde ) je pourrais faire dire n'importe quoi à Draco pour toi ce serait toujours génial puisque c'est Draconien ! Tu me suis ?  
  
Décidément t'as une dent contre Any , c'est bizarre j'avais jamais remarqué ! Je rectifies contre les Potter en général.  
  
Vouais je suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée : ça m'embêterais qu'il est le visage multicolor !  
  
Si ça marcherait pas dans ces moment-là , il y aurait tout simplement plus de fic , voilà pourquoi !  
  
No comment . . .  
  
Et quand il aura réveillé la morte ça fera quoi ? Une morte vivante ou une vivante morte ou un zombi ou un cadavre ressuscité . . . Vouais je ferais mieux d'aller dormir !  
  
De toute façon ton cas est désespéré Clem ! Et le mien est pas mieux ! lol  
  
Mdr , mais non mon but premier n'est pas de te faire pleurer . . . enfin je crois . . . ^^  
  
N'insulte pas James ! On respecte les morts ! ^^ (il y a que moi qui peut)  
  
'"semblant confondu et épuisé " : a t il l'air reveille de tps en tps ?' faut croire . . .  
  
Ah bah j'ai pas du remarquer que t'avais réussit à t'immiscer dans le récit ! ( qu'est-ce que tu ferais pas pour Draco qu'en même ! ) ^^  
  
Bah c'est vrai quoi il ne reste QUE des détraqueurs . . .avant il y avait aussi des mangemorts . . .  
  
T'en fais pas je vais pas le tuer le Draco : j'en ai encore besoin !  
  
Pourtant Lily est aussi une Griffondor, je t'avais bien dit que les griffondors intelligents existaient !  
  
J'avais pas précisé qui était l'élève que portait Lily. . . ras le bol d'inventer des noms !  
  
T'aime le bouling? Mais non tu connais pas le truc ? En fait la cavalerie elle attend tranquillement que tout le monde ce soit entretué puis ensuite ils arrivent ! lol  
  
Navrée mais je crois bien que tu es la seule voix contre un petit Malfoy. . .  
  
Allez bonnes vacances ! A dans deux semaines et demi ! J'ai pulvérisé mon record : il est 22h55  
  
Pouique : Dis donc t'es pas du tout autoritaire ! ^^ , je fais de mon mieux j'te jure !  
  
Lunicorne : euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh la déclaration de Harry/Any à son mamour rien qu'à lui? Bah ça va te paraître bizarre : mais j'en sais rien ^^ normalement je pense faire ça pour le prochain chapitre . Sinon, malheureusement il n'y aura qu'un chapitre : j'ai passé ces deux semaines sur la plage et les deux prochaines je les passe en Grèce chez mes grand- parents qui n'ont malheureusement pas Internet ! Je sais la vie est injuste ! ^^  
  
Mimi : voilà, voilà et une suite toute chaude pour madame !  
  
Miya Black : je pense en avoir surpris plus d'un ! ^^ ( c'était le but ! ) Et non en effet ^^ , t'étais obligée d'attendre ! j'espère ne pas trop t'avoir fait marinée qu'en même ! lol  
  
Dragonwing : C'est con ça , mais bon moi mon ordi , il plante à chaque fois que j'essaye de jouer : je suis sure qu'il le fait exprès ! lol Sinon bah ils sont de la même famille , on pouvait pas en attendre moins !  
  
Lunenoire : t'en fait pas pour ma tête vas , ma s?ur la fait gentiment dégonfler dès qu'elle devient trop grosse ^^  
  
Relena : Lena ! Ravie de voir que mon idée te plait, en fait depuis le début j'avais très envie de mettre à la fin : ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants , où quelque chose comme ça ^^ , alors voilà , j'ai ma solution !  
  
Diane23 : Kikou liline ! ( désolée pour le surnom mais ma meilleure amie s'appelle aussi Céline et comme elle m'a donné le surnom débile de Doudou ( à cause de mon nom de famille ) je l'appelle Liline et bon maintenant j'appelle toutes les Célines comme ça ^^ )  
  
Tout d'abord, merci pour la review !  
  
Ensuite alors L'idée de la boule d'énergie . . . pour tout te dire j'ai pas la moindre idée d'où ça vient . . . ^^  
  
Merci pour tes idées le fait que Rita soit présente dans ce chapitre c'est parce que j'ai trouvé ton idée très bonne mais que je l'ai arrangée à ma sauce . . .  
  
PS : Je ne m'en fais pas je suis sure que tu es tout à fait capable de me harceler pour obtenir une suite plus vite ! ^^  
  
Lady Malfoy : Merci, pour ta review , je suis ravie de voir que cette fic te plaise.  
  
Lexyann : Alors désolée mais tu peux pas te plaindre : j'ai une autre fic où chaque chapitre mettant au moins 3 semaines minimum à arriver et font tous 3 pages words alors que là ma moyenne et de 5 voir 6 . . . Enfin quoiqu'il en soit pour savoir ce qu'est une banshee t'as deux choix : tu t'achètes le jeu shadow of Amns , ou tu attends les prochains chapitres. ^^v ( sadique et toujours fière de l'être ! lol )  
  
Margooooo : Ne t'en fais pas la gourmandise est un pêché dont nous sommes beaucoup à nous repaître . . . Mes exams ? Vouais ça va . . ^^ Tu me fais Any ? Vouaaaa trop sympa ! ( enfin si tu arrive à me l'envoyer ! ^^ ) C'est pas obliger : Any peut donner monde à un bébé et ensuite redevenir Harry mais de toute façon j'hésite encore .  
  
Lolofelton : Content que tu me pardonnes ^^. Pour un petit Malfoy ? Ton vote est pris en compte ( si tu veux mon avis , on est bien parti pour ! lol ). Et non ça me gène pas du tout que tu me fasse de la pub ^^, j'en serais même plutôt flattée ! Alors tes questions : d'abord pour LE couple super chiant à se tourner les méninges comme ça alors qu'ils ont qu'à se sauter dessus , ( désolée , un copain m'a fait boire quelque chose , il m'a dit que c'était de l'eau mais je commence sérieux à en douter ! lol ) est ben normalement ça devrait venir au prochain chapitre . . . normalement . A part ça bah je suppose que Draco est trop préoccupé par sa dulcinée pour apprécier ce concours de circonstances ! Et merci pour tes nombreuses et encourageantes reviews ^^ En espérant que la suite vous plaira à toi et à ta copine !  
  
Sailor Digitale : Et ben , on est bien parti pour avoir un petit bébé dans cette fic ^^ . Autre question primordiale ! Fille ou garçon ? J em ereserve ce choix ^^ .  
  
. . . : Et voui il fallait une suite . . .  
  
Luna : Merci beaucoup !  
  
Nono : Ok . . . ^^ Désolée mais Dray pouvait pas sauver Any : ça aurait fait trop cliché ! Je m'excuse aussi pour le retard accumulé . . . En espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant .  
  
Arlwendae : C'est vrai que ce serait pas mal mais j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à décider !  
  
Saael' : Mince alors j'étais persuadée de t'avoir déjà répondu ! O_o ( note à moi-même : vérifier qu'Aurélien me sert bien un verre d'eau la prochaine fois . . . ) Euuuuuuh , t'es pas pour l'amour platonique , hein ? Bon allez dans le prochain chapitre ils se retrouvent au lit. ^^° ( c'est vraiment moi qui écrit ça ? ) . Mais bon je pense pas qu'il va y avoir des scènes graphiques . C'est une très bonne initiative ! Je parle du fait d'attendre la suite pour avoir réponse à tes questions parce que la plupart du temps je peux pas y répondre . . .  
  
Cool : Alors tu es la copine de Lolofelton ? Celle pour qui elle m'a fait de la pub ? lol Ca me fait très plaisir que tu apprécies ce que j'écris surtout que lolofelton a dit que tu étais dure à contenter ! ^^ , en espérant que tu aimes ma suite !  
  
Spinelle : C'est ça des jumeaux ! Merci beaucoup j'arrivais pas à choisir entre fille et garçon : je vais faire les deux ! ( et dire qu'ils ne sont même pas conçus que je pense déjà à ce genre de choses ! lol ) . 'un sosie de draco mais avec le yeux de sa mère' * Emma en train de gagasiter * Alors ça, c'est une super idée et l'inverse pour la petite fille . . . Bon maintenant ils faut plus que leurs parents tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Et c'est pas de la tarte ^^ Merci pour ton compliment #^^# , mais je suis pas un super auteur ou en tout cas je peux faire mieux mais j'ai pas envie de me casser la tête , écrire des fics c'est surtout une distraction , j'aimerais vraiment pas que ça devienne une véritable prise de tête ! ^^  
  
J'adhère à ton point de vu : Harry et Draco sont de très bons persos !  
  
Isymea : je pense aussi que ces deux chapitres sont mes préférés pour l'instant : ce sont surtout les plus intéressants point de vue action ! ^^ Que veux-tu j'ai toujours traîné des pieds pour mettre la suite de mes fics , d'ailleurs si elle t'intéresse toujours, j'ai udapté récemment ma fic originale , mais bon le chapitre est aussi court que les précédents et en plus je suis en panne d'inspi ! ^^° Tant fais pas t'es pas la seule à avoir du retard ! Pour moi t'es toute pardonnée ! ^^ Ahh !!! Arrêtes je repart deux semaines et demi chez mes grand-parents : je suis sure que ma grand-mère va m'en préparer ! sniff !  
  
Luffynette : Merccciiiiii beaucoup , bah la suite c'est comme toujours : elle traîne des pieds ! lol  
  
Nee Chan : C'est vrai qu'il est un peu OOC notre petit Harry . . . C'est comme ça que je l'aime ^^ . Ne t'en fais pas ton point de vue sur Draco est amplement partagé ! lol Bon bah tu vas devoir t'habituer aux fins niak niak ( en bref je coupe quand ça devient super intéressant , que veux-tu : je suis sadique v^^v ) et aux fins qui traîne des pieds . . . Si tu réussis à t'y habituer , tu tiendras peut-être le coup jusqu'au mot fin ! lol  
  
Isly : bah j'ai passé ces 2 dernières semaines à la plage et je vais passer les 2 prochaines chez mes grand-parents en Grèce et ils n'ont pas Internet , donc j'ai d'excellentes raisons pour expliquer mon retard ! lol C'est pas grave si tu l'as pas fini tout de suite : prend ton temps , il faut aller à son rythme ! ^^ ( on dirait mon père ), comme ça elle sera encore plus réussie et je ne manquerais pas de te dire ce que j'en pense ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! ( c'est pas grave si tu en écris pas régulièrement que tu en écrives c'est déjà pas mal ! lol  
  
Shenna : Désolée il est de la même longueur que d'hab : c'est parce que j'ai passé mais journée à la plage ^^° Sinon encore merci pour tes idées, je pense en employer quelques-unes dans un futur proche : ils allaient vraiment pas dans ce chapitre ^^ . . .  
  
Cele : Pleure pas . . . Regarde il y a un tout nouveau chapitre ! ^^ Tu m'as fait Any ???? Merci merci merci !!!! ( enfin si tu arrives à l'envoyer ^^° ) * Emma toute contente *  
  
mimi : Merci pour ta review . . . ^^  
  
Nono : Je suis d'accord avec toi la qualité d'abord . . . Mais bon tu sais j'ai surtout passé ces 2 semaines à la plage . . . ^^°  
  
Personnages :  
  
Professeurs :  
  
Melle Minerva McGogagall - Métamorphose  
  
Mr Flitwitck - Enchantement  
  
Mr Nicolas Boisier - Potions ( et là depuis un an )  
  
Melle Christelle Kliman - Botanie  
  
Mr Binns ( pas encore fantôme ) - Histoire de la magie  
  
Melle Fanny Delmary - Divination  
  
Mr Sébastien Baron - Astrologie  
  
Mme Emilie Sitins - Etudes des moldus  
  
Mme Elodie Chavus - Arithmancie  
  
Elèves :  
  
Griffondor :  
  
-James Potter , dit Cornedrue , maraudeur  
  
-Sirius Black , dit Patmol , maraudeur  
  
-Rémus Lupin , dit Lunard , maraudeur  
  
-Peter Pettigrow , dit Queudvert , maraudeur  
  
-David Dubois , jumeau de Christine .  
  
-Mickaël Weasley .  
  
-Lily Evans , préfète  
  
-Christine Dubois , amie de Lily .  
  
-Iris Sambre , élève de 5ème année  
  
Serpentard :  
  
-Lucius Malefoy .  
  
-Severus Rogue .  
  
***  
  
Au loin, on entendait les Aurors arriver. . . enfin !  
  
Il vit Any pencher dangereusement vers l'avant, chancelante et il se précipita pour la rattraper  
  
- Any ? Ca va ? - Hmm. Je crois. que je vais faire un looooooooong dodo. »  
  
Il la retint à temps alors qu'elle s'évanouissait.  
  
***  
  
Draco faisait des allées et venues entre les lits pour les blessés que l'on avait installé en catastrophe. Il cherchait Any : il l'avait laissé 5 minutes seule le temps d'aller chercher du chocolat pour reprendre des forces, et lorsqu'il était revenu près du lit où il l'avait laissé, elle avait disparu.  
  
'Mais c'est pas vrai ça !!!!!'  
  
Et maintenant il se retrouvait à chercher après, soudain il s'arrêta :  
  
'Mais au fait pourquoi je la cherche ?'  
  
'. . .'  
  
'Question stupide, continuons nos recherches . . .'  
  
***  
  
James Potter, lui dormait du sommeil du juste : donner son énergie, même involontairement était épuisant et très risqué.  
  
En effet, pour créer une sphère d'énergie, permettant ainsi à l'énergie magique de circuler d'un corps à un autre, il faut prendre en compte plusieurs éléments : d'abord il faut que la signature magique du donneur soit compatible avec celle du receveur, ce qui arrive rarement même au sein d'une même famille. Ensuite, écouler de la magie à l'état pur, autrement dit de l'énergie magique, demande une grande force de volonté et surtout, primordial, une quantité assez importante de cette énergie.  
  
Même lorsque tous ses cas sont réunis, rares sont ceux qui y survivent. Autrement James Potter aurait très bien pu faire office du nouveau garçon au grand potentiel magique ou de 'super' sorcier pour le monde des sorciers si Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, n'avait fait en sorte que tout élément de cette présente affaire ne s'ébruite pas.  
  
Ce qui fut sûrement une excellente idée à la vue d'une blonde, plume vert criard à la main, qui semblait fouiner en quête d'une information croustillante à se mettre sous la dent.  
  
Quoiqu'il en soit, revenons au jeune Potter.  
  
Celui-ci ne peut malheureusement pas remarquer qu'il fait l'objet d'une surveillance des plus poussée : tout d'abord ses 3 compagnons de galère, quoique Peter semblait plus se plaindre sur le fait que l'on ne soit pas assez occupé de lui : pauvre garçon, vous ne voyez pas la bosse énorme qu'il a sur la tête ! Mais si là enfin voyons . . .  
  
Remus au plus grand bonheur de Sirius dont les mains commençaient à le démanger, lui expliqua calmement que 'non ce n'est pas une bosse Peter, c'est juste la forme naturelle de ton crâne'.  
  
Enfin bref, juste un peu plus loin vous pouvez voir le professeur MacGonagall qui bien que semblant s'occuper de problèmes de premier ordre ( à savoir regarder l'infirmière faire son boulot ) gardait constamment un ?il sur le lit du jeune monsieur Potter, et si on cherchait un peu plus loin, comme dans le bureau de Dumbledore, on pourrait voir outre, une réunion entre membres de l'ordre du phénix ( mis à part le professeur MacGonagall ), une sphère de vision sur le bureau dont l'attention était également fixée sur James.  
  
Sinon une autre personne semblait très préoccupée par l'état de santé de James : Lily Evans .  
  
***  
  
Lily et Christine était assise sur le même lit : elles n'avaient pas grand chose physiquement mis à part quelques égratignures comme beaucoup d'autres : essentiellement ceux qui étaient restés dans leur dortoir. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas en dire autant du côté mental .  
  
-Tu te rend compte, Lily ? Tu te rend compte ! Ils ont attaqué Poudlard ! POUDLARD !!!!  
  
Lily n'écoutait absolument pas : son amie répétait la même chose depuis un peu moins de 2 heures. Elle trouvait bien plus important l'état du garçon endormit quelques lits au dessus du sien.  
  
Il s'était écroulé en même temps qu'Any, et bien qu'Albus avait relativisé l'incident, elle était persuadée que les deux évanouissement étaient liés.  
  
Un mystère de plus au compte d'Any Potter, décidément plus on essayait d'en savoir sur elle et plus on trouvait de questions à la place des réponses attendues.  
  
Lily savait bien que tous ses professeurs de DCFM étaient étranges et avaient des secrets, d'ailleurs tout le monde à ses secrets, mais ceux-là sont du genre à choquer.  
  
Quoiqu'il en soit au début, elle s'était dit que peut-être que cette année son professeur de DCFM était 'normal'.  
  
Mais bon même avant de lire l'article de Rita, elle avait commencé à douter de cet état de fait.  
  
Elle avait déjà entendu parler des berserkers, et bien qu'elle avait emprunté un livre dessus après pour vérifier, elle savait déjà qu'un berserker était rarement 'sauvage' et dangereux. Mais lorsqu'elle a su que Any était une Fourchelangue, elle a commencé à vraiment être intrigué et avait couru à la bibliothèque pour emprunter de quoi faire ses recherches.  
  
Ce qui lui avait également permit de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre faisait les mêmes recherches qu'elle. Elle s'était d'ailleurs promit que si elle découvrait qui c'était, il faudrait qu'elle s'arrange pour qu'ils échangent leurs informations .  
  
***  
  
Any, après s'être assurée auprès de l'infirmière que Draco n'avait rien de grave et que son 'cousin' dormait, avait décidé de retourner dans ses appartements, histoire de libérer un peu de place. Elle avait des courbatures partout dues aux Doloris et un poignet cassé : elle s'en sortait drôlement bien.  
  
Malheureusement alors qu'elle était à quelques mètres de la porte pour sortir du hall, elle fut interceptée par une furie blonde à la voix très désagréable.  
  
-Annnnnyyyy Poooootttterr !  
  
Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine mais elle se força à se retourner souriante, sourire qui se transforma en rictus dès qu'elle reconnut la 'personne' qui l'avait interpellée : Rita Skeeter en plus jeune. ( vision cauchemardesque ! lol )  
  
-Melle Any Potter, une interview pour la Gazette du Sorcier !  
  
Toujours le faux sourire vraiment crispé sur le visage, Any essaya vainement de s'esquiver.  
  
-Je suis vraiment navrée mais je suis épuisée et je vais de ce pas me coucher.  
  
***  
  
-Oh, oh mauvais, très mauvais !  
  
Sirius se tourna vers Rémus qui regardait dans la direction de la grande porte d'un air inquiet. Il se retourna à son tour pour voir Any aux prises avec Rita Skeeter, puis se tourna vers les 2 autres un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Je parie quatre Gallions que d'ici moins de 5 minutes Any va la gifler.  
  
Rémus les regarda de nouveau.  
  
-Non, je pense plutôt qu'Any va l'ensorceler.  
  
-Pari tenu !  
  
***  
  
-Regarde Lily ! C'est Rita Skeeter !!!! Tu sais la reporter !! Tu te rend compte, elle va interviewer Any Potter !  
  
'Aïe, Aïe, ça va mal se passer cette histoire.'  
  
-Excusez moi !  
  
Les 2 jeunes filles se retournèrent pour voir leur professeur de potions derrière elles.  
  
-Vous n'auriez pas vu, votre professeur de DCFM par hasard ?  
  
Etant donné, que Christine ne donnait plus le moindre signe de vie, ce qui arrivait fréquemment lorsque le professeur Boisier était à quelques mètres, Lily se chargea de répondre.  
  
-Si elle est là-bas, entrain de parler avec Rita Skeeter.  
  
Elle regarda inquiète son professeur devenir pâle . . .  
  
-Vous allez bien professeur ?  
  
Il regarda et fit un petit sourire crispé.  
  
-J'ai été ravi de vous connaître Melle Evans.  
  
*** Dans le temps présent :  
  
Deux hommes étaient assis dans un canapé admirant les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée en face d'eux.  
  
L'un d'eux parla :  
  
-Ca fait longtemps que l'on a pas rendu visite à Harry !  
  
-C'est vrai Moony, que penses tu d'aller faire un petit coucou demain ?  
  
-Demain ? Pourquoi pas !  
  
-Tu te rappelle d'Any ?  
  
-La cousine de James ? Un sacré phénomène ! Pourquoi tu me demande ça, Patmol ?  
  
-Je sais pas, je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue . . . Si elle est encore vivante .  
  
-Je pense que oui, elle est pas du genre à baisser les bras.  
  
-Je me rappelle d'elle, elle était vraiment unique en son genre !  
  
-Je me rappelle particulièrement du jour où elle s'est battue avec Skeeter et que Boisier était mort de honte quand il les a séparé !  
  
-C'est vrai qu'elle y avait été un peu fort. Tu penses que j'aurais du dire à Harry qu'un membre de sa famille est peut-être encore en vie ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment Sirius, elle avait tant et tant de secrets que tu aurais du mal à lui en parler simplement pas ce qu'on ne la connaissait pas vraiment nous-même. . .  
  
-Je sais . . .Mais je pense que c'est important. . . Je lui en parlerai demain.  
  
Note de l'auteur : je suis de retour !!!!!!! Pour mieux partir : quand c'est pas Céline qui part c'est moi ! Je pars deux semaines et demi en Grèce . . . et oui pas de pot ;  
  
Quoiqu'il en soit je souhaite de très bonnes vacances à tout le monde !  
  
Emma 


	20. 19: crise de colère

Je suis désolée vraiment de ne pas l'avoir mis avant surtout que vous en conviendrez avec moi ce chapitre est court , en tout cas plus court que prévu. Et oui que voulez-vous j'ai lézardé mes 3 dernières semaines eu soleil, et je suis rentrée en terminal S et je sais pas comment c'est ailleurs mais dans mon lycée , c'est l'horreur : on a aucune perm et les prof sont constamment sur notre dos ! ON est même pas au 39 heures ( à une heure ou 2 près ^^ ). Non mais vraiment quelqu'un peut me dire ce que je fous en S ????  
  
IMPORTANT : Tout ça pour dire que je fais de mon possible pour taper le prochain chapitre et que j'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, ceux qui ont questions peuvent toujours me demander par mail.  
  
Malgré tous mes misères qui sont je pense partagées avec une bonne partie des élèves scolarisés , je remercie ce qui m'ont laissé une review : ça me fait toujours super plaisir et je vous laisse ( enfin ) à la lecture de ce chapitre . N'oubliez pas de dire ce que vous en pensez !  
  
Emma  
  
Chapitre 19  
  
***  
  
Elle regarda inquiète son professeur devenir pâle . . .  
  
-Vous allez bien professeur ?  
  
Il la regarda et fit un petit sourire crispé.  
  
-J'ai été ravi de vous connaître Melle Evans.  
  
***  
  
Lily regarda son professeur de potions, intriguée, celui-ci semblait partagé entre l'envie d'aller vers la journaliste et le professeur Potter et en même tant il lui semblait qu'il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour ne pas être ici . . .  
  
***  
  
Any venait aimablement de faire remarquer qu'elle était épuisée, mais il est bien connu que la Rita est comme les puces : c'est tenaces ces bêtes là !  
  
-Ce n'est que pour quelque instant . . . dites moi les rumeurs sont-elles vrai ?  
  
Any eut un soupir en voyant que Rita ne la lâcherait pas.  
  
-Vous savez nous sommes dans une école isolée, avec pleins d'adolescents friands de commérages et les Serpentards sont les champions toutes catégories dans ce domaine, alors il doit bien y avoir une centaines de rumeurs dont les 10 onzièmes sont inventés de toutes pièces. Si vous parlez de celle qui dit que Mimi Geignarde a eu le coup de foudre pour Peeves, je doute qu'elle soit exacte, il y a aussi celle qui dit qu'il y aurait un dragon dormant sous Poudlard . . .  
  
Ce n'est parce que la Rita avait décidé de l'emmerder qu'Any allait se laisser faire !  
  
***  
  
Albus regardait toutes les personnes présentes, plusieurs Aurors, l'actuel ministre, quelques fonctionnaires, plusieurs professeurs de Poudlard et d'autres sorciers importants ou non, anglais ou étranger, tous réunis pour sauver le monde tel qu'ils le connaissent, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste.  
  
-Comme l'avez tous vu, Voldemort s'est décidé à attaquer Poudlard .  
  
Le célèbre Auror Alastor Maugrey prit la parole .  
  
-Sait-on les raisons ?  
  
Albus le regarda tristement .  
  
-Nous ne pouvons faire que des suppositions mon cher ami . . .  
  
Maufrey le regarda étonné.  
  
-Et l'espion ?  
  
Albus prit une gorgée de thé, promena son regard sur les personnes présentes dans la pièce puis se décida à reprendre la parole.  
  
-Notre espion a été mis sous surveillance .  
  
Tous furent surpris.  
  
-Il est surveillé depuis 48 heures et n'a pu nous faire parvenir ni nouvelles, ni renseignements.  
  
Le jeune ministre Alexender Gofroy se remit vite de sa surprise.  
  
-Je le croyait au dessus de tout soupçons !  
  
Le directeur le regarda un instant semblant penser à autre chose. Puis ce fut Maugrey qui réalisa où Albus avait voulu en venir en leur disant pour l'espion .  
  
-Mais s'il est surveillé depuis 48 heures comment avez vous su pour l'attaque ? . . . parce que vous le saviez non ?  
  
Albus eut un sourire et ses yeux scintillèrent de nouveau comme si il voyait dans ces paroles une bonne blague.  
  
-En fait notre espion était au dessus de tout soupçons mais Voldemort a fini par comprendre que quelqu'un l'espionnait, lors de ses dernières attaques, nous étions trop bien préparé pour que ce soit une coïncidence, il a donc fait surveiller toutes les personnes qui lui étaient le plus proche. Cependant étant donné que nous étions encore préparé à le recevoir alors qu'il faisait surveiller notre espion, celui-ci doit être actuellement libre de ses mouvements.  
  
Franck Potter, chef de la division d'intervention des Aurors fit à son tour une remarque.  
  
-Vous êtes en train de nous dire que celui qui vous a informé ne fait pas parti du cercle intérieur de Voldemort. . .  
  
-En effet, elle n'en fait pas partie, d'ailleurs je suis sur qu'elle n'est pas Mangemort.  
  
-Elle ? Votre informateur est une femme ?  
  
-Comment elle a fait alors ?  
  
-Qui est t-elle ?  
  
-Comment pouvez-vous être sur qu'elle n'en est pas une ?  
  
Alors que tout le monde le pressait de questions, Albus se resservit du thé puis en proposa à la seule personne restée silencieuse.  
  
-Alastor ,mon ami, en voulez-vous ?  
  
L'Auror le regarda fixement soutenant son regard avant de le détourner secouant négativement la tête.  
  
-Non ? Quel dommage, il est délicieux.  
  
Puis se tournant.  
  
-Elle n'avait aucune marque, hormis un magnifique tatouage elfique.  
  
Devançant les questions sur le point d'être posées, Albus continua.  
  
-Ni visible, ni camouflée, je l'ai vu alors qu'elle était en nuisette quand elle est venue me prévenir . . .  
  
Puis il sourit devant les mines déconfites ou rougissantes des personnes présentes. Seul Maugrey était toujours impassible, réfléchissant.  
  
-Une vision .  
  
Tout le monde se tourna, alors qu'il regardait Albus, expliquant l'acheminement de ses pensées.  
  
-Vous avez dit qu'elle n'avait pas de marque donc elle n'est pas Mangemort mais elle n'est pas non plus un membre de l'ordre, ce qui aurait pu expliquer qu'elle détient de tels renseignements, elle aurait pu aller espionner Voldemort sous une forme animal à la place de l'espion hors service. J'aurais plutôt pensé à Minerva. Mais rien que le fait qu'elle soit venue en nuisette vous voir indique que ce n'est pas elle, si elle était sortie pour espionner elle serait venue habillée ou vous aurait envoyée un hibou . Une transe dans le but d'espionner pourrait être envisager mais là aussi la nuisette ne colle pas. Il ne reste plus que les visions, quelque chose de non contrôlé arrivant lors d'une période de sommeil ce qui expliquerait la nuisette. Trelawney est tout simplement nulle, hormis le fait qu'elle fait quelques rares prédictions. Mais nous aurions été aussitôt averti, non ça ressemble plus à quelque chose de momentané.  
  
Il s'arrêta quelques instants .  
  
-La seule personne que j'ai vu en nuisette en arrivant était la jeune Any Potter, il me semble bien qu'elle avait un tatouage sur son avant bras mais je ne l'ai pas bien vu , le professeur de potions la recouverte d'une cape.  
  
-C'est exact. C'est Any Potter notre informatrice.  
  
***  
  
Any le sourire toujours aux lèvres venait de finir d'énumérer une liste impressionnante de rumeurs.  
  
-Alors . . . Rita, c'est ça ? De quelle rumeur voulez-vous parlez ?  
  
Rita, elle, était un peu crispée : elle n'avait pas réussi un seul instant à lui couper la parole et sa plume à papotes s'était épuisée en recopiant toutes ses rumeurs sans aucun intérêt.  
  
-J'ai oublié . . . mais ce n'est pas grave parlez moi de vous, professeur !  
  
-Je pense que vous avez déjà été fouiller dans mon passé.  
  
Rita retrouva son sourire à l'accusation.  
  
-L'information doit garder ses droits !  
  
La masque de bonne humeur d'Any semblait près à craquer à chaque instant. Et ce fut sarcastiquement qu'elle répondit.  
  
-Il me semble qu'il existe une loi qui protège le respect de la vie privée.  
  
-Les règles au même titre que les lois sont faites pour être utilisées ou détournées.  
  
-Je serais franchement hypocrite de dire le contraire mais il existe des limites.  
  
Rita la regarda soupçonneusement.  
  
-Qu'essayez vous d'insinuer ?  
  
-Je n'insinue rien mais je vous donne un conseil : ne poussez pas trop le bouchon.  
  
-Et qu'aller vous me faire ? Si vous me lancez un sort, je pourrais vous faire un procès avec à l'appui le témoignage de votre baguette .  
  
Any eut un sourire méprisant 'made in' Drago.  
  
-Les êtres tels que vous ne valent même pas un regard, je gaspille ma salive. Alors écoutez moi bien, vous croyez vraiment qu'avec les problèmes que pose Voldemort (frissonnement de la part de ceux qui écoute), le ministère va réagir à votre histoire ? De plus, vous n'avez jamais rien écrit d'autre qu'un ramassis d'absurdités plus idiotes les unes que les autres.  
  
Rita devint rouge.  
  
-Je vous ferais regretter ces paroles, je vais faire de votre vie un enfer et vous allez en arriver à regretter le jour où votre salope de mère vous a mise au monde !  
  
Ce fut le mot de trop.  
  
***  
  
Lily avait assisté à toute la scène comme les autres, elle avait vu Any qui, bien qu'épuisée, avait pris sur elle. Elle l'avait vue racontée des tas de rumeurs plus farfelues les unes que les autres, dont elle venait juste d'en inventer la plupart jusqu'à ce que la drôle de plume verte posée en équilibre sur un parchemin est épuisée toute son énergie magique.  
  
Elle avait assisté à l'échange voyant qu'Any perdait rapidement le peu de patience qu'elle avait encore. Elle avait vu le professeur Boisier serrer les dents un peu plus à chaque fois que Rita relançait la discussion.  
  
Elle avait déjà trouvé Rita culottée, mais lorsqu'elle entendit sa dernière phrase après avoir poussée Any à bout, elle était véritablement énervée : Any avait l'air bouleversé que Rita est insultée sa mère.  
  
D'ailleurs elle ne remarqua même pas que son professeur de potions, baguette sortie, se dirigeait droit vers elles.  
  
***  
  
-Tu as vu l'expression d'Any ?  
  
Rémus regarda Sirius inquiet, celui-ci releva les yeux pour voir une Any encore plus furax que le jour où ils avaient été attaqués par les mangemorts, ce qui n'était vraiment pas peu dire.  
  
-Elle va la tuer .  
  
***  
  
Any avait à nouveau les yeux rouges, elle avança lentement vers Rita qui commença à se demander si une retraite n'était pas appropriée.  
  
Lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à un mètre, Any lui donna une droite bien placée à la mâchoire envoyant Rita à terre, avant qu'elle ne lève la main grande ouverte, le corps de Rita, telle une poupée désarticulée, suivant le mouvement, et qu'elle ne fasse un revers de la main envoyant Rita voler contre le mur d'en face.  
  
Elle aurait probablement recommencé si Drago n'était pas venu la stupéfixer par derrière. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras pour la porter, puis alla près de Rita mal en point.  
  
-Si vous écrivez la moindre petite ligne sur ce qu'il vient de se passer ou simplement sur elle à nouveau, je vous tue.  
  
Le regard qu'il abordait ne laissant pas le moindre doute qu'en au fait qu'il serait capable de le faire, Rita acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête, ne pouvant faire mieux, avant de s'évanouir. Drago avisa un des élèves .  
  
-Tu avertiras l'infirmière lorsqu'elle aura repris connaissance, pas avant !  
  
-Oui, professeur.  
  
Puis il se dirigea avec son précieux fardeaux vers la grande porte, toutes les têtes tournées vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus le distinguer.  
  
***  
  
-Any Potter ?  
  
-Vous voulez dire votre nouveau professeur de DCFM ?  
  
-MA nièce ?  
  
***  
  
Temps présent (ou futur au choix )  
  
Sirius et Rémus arrivèrent devant les grilles du manoir Potter. Après un quart d'heure d'attente, ils commencèrent à se demander quoi .  
  
-Mais pourquoi la grille ne s'est pas ouverte ?  
  
-Peut-être qu'il n'est pas chez lui.  
  
-Oui peut-être mais il aurait pu prévenir !  
  
-Tu sais il est adulte maintenant il n'a pas à te faire un récit détaillé de tout ce qu'il fait dans sa journée.  
  
Sirius eut un petit sourire .  
  
-T'es sur ?  
  
-Sirius !  
  
-Je plaisantais Mumus !  
  
-Viens, on va essayer chez Ron et Hermione !  
  
-Allons-y !  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, devant une grande maison.  
  
-Sirius, Rémus ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Vous allez être les premiers au courant.  
  
Les deux anciens maraudeurs sourirent au visage radieux de Hermione .  
  
-Les premiers au courant de quoi ? demanda Sirius toujours aussi curieux .  
  
-Je suis enceinte !  
  
Sirius eut de grands yeux alors que Rémus, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, félicitait la future maman.  
  
Patmol reprit enfin ces esprits .  
  
-Mais . . . Mais . . .  
  
Rémus le regarda puis regarda Hermione avant de rire avec elle, la tête de Sirius étant vraiment impayable.  
  
-Mais ça se voit pas !  
  
Hermione arrêta de rire puis le regarda indulgente.  
  
-Ca ne fait que 3 semaines Sirius.  
  
Sirius regardait le ventre de Hermione tout mince, comment un bébé pouvait tenir la dedans ? Ca l'avait toujours intrigué. Il se reprit vite.  
  
-T'es pas trop jeune ?  
  
-Sirius j'ai 24 ans !  
  
-Vous le voulez ce bébé ?  
  
-Bien sur !  
  
Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents.  
  
-Alors mes félicitations ! C'est un futur maraudeur.  
  
Nda : et voilà un nouveau chapitre ... alors ? 


	21. 20: Le réveil de James et la fin de la r...

Tout d'abord je m'excuse encore du retard, mais je pense que vous avez tous compris que ce n'est vraiment pas volontaire. J'ai répondu cette fois à toutes les reviews du dernier chap , enfin je pense n'avoir oublié personne. Hormis ma bêta-lectrice à qui je dis un gros merci , il paraît que j'avais fait plein de fautes à ce chapitre ^^. Je les ai mises en bas sous conseil d'un reviewer. Et voilà donc (enfin) le nouveau chapitre.  
  
Chapitre 20  
  
Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents.  
  
-Alors mes félicitations ! C'est un futur maraudeur.  
  
****( temps toujours présent )  
  
Hermione eut un regard désapprobateur.  
  
-Tu ne crois pas que ce pauvre bébé n'aura pas assez de mauvais exemples avec Fred et George ?  
  
Rémus fit une grimace compatissante alors que Sirius lancé s'exclamait .  
  
-Mais non Hermione, sache que nous, nous ne serons pas un mauvais exemple, nous serons ses mentors dans l'art de remonter le moral et d'en profiter pour tyranniser les serpentards ce qui lui apportera irrémédiablement de l'assurance et .  
  
Rémus le fit taire en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche .  
  
-En fait nous voulions simplement savoir où était Harry .  
  
Hermione devint un peu pâlotte.  
  
-Il est pas chez lui ?  
  
Sirius qui avait oublié son éclat d'enthousiasme se montra un peu inquiet .  
  
-Non , et ça fait un moment qu'on a pas eu de nouvelles et toi ?  
  
Hermione eut un sourire un peu crispé .  
  
-Euh non mais je suis sure qu'il va très bien et si vous n'êtes toujours pas convaincu s vous feriez mieux d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Rémus prouva la réponse un peu trop hâtive mais prit le parti de ne rien dire .  
  
-Au fait où est le futur papa ?  
  
-Il travaille !  
  
-Dommage j'aurais aimé le féliciter !  
  
Hermione eut un sourire moqueur .  
  
-Laisse moi d'abord lui annoncer en douceur après on verra.  
  
Rémus et Sirius furent perplexes .  
  
-Il est pas au courant !  
  
-Bah non je vous est dit : vous êtes les premiers !  
  
***( on refait un petit tour dans le passé ! )  
  
Rémus et Sirius , Peter étant parti vérifier la 'bosse' qu'il avait sur la tête après tout Rémus n'était pas diplômé en médecine et le pôvre chou préférait se référer à une personne plus apte à définir son mal., regardaient encore médusés la porte par laquelle venait de disparaître Boisier portant Any .  
  
-Elle était vraiment à deux doigts de la tuer .  
  
Rémus se tourna vers Sirius qui avait les yeux dans la vague , il le secoua un peu .  
  
-Elle avait une culotte assortie à sa nuisette .  
  
(insérer ici bruit de Rémus lui donnant un tape sur le sommet de la tête ^^ )  
  
-Mais t'es vraiment grave comme mec !  
  
-Et fier de l'être Moony .  
  
Il ajouta soudain très sérieux .  
  
-Au fait ..  
  
Rémus le regarda intrigué.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
Sirius se tourna vers lui Et fit soudain un énorme sourire.  
  
-Tu me dois 4 Gallions !  
  
***  
  
Franck Potter, imminent sorcier , descendant d'une très longue famille de sorciers remontant jusqu'à Godric Griffondor lui-même , chef de la division d'intervention des Aurors était en ce moment-même yeux grands ouverts , immobile , à un tel point qu'on aurait plus croire qu'il ne respirait plus .D'ailleurs il ne respirait plus . Albus tout sourire alors que Mr Potter prenait une très intéressante teinte bleue .  
  
-Alastor mon ami , pourriez-vous secouez un peu notre auror s'il vous plait .  
  
Alastor eut un sourire édenté .  
  
-Avec plaisir .  
  
Il leva la main et tapa bien fort sur le dos du Potter.  
  
***  
  
Pendant ce temps Draco portait sa belle dans les couloirs vers les tours Griffondor, d'ailleurs .  
  
-Et m*** , je sais plus où il est son appartement .  
  
Il resta donc sur là sans pour autant avoir l'air d'être perdu ; un Malfoy, voyons, n 'est jamais égaré !  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Puis il fit demi-tour vers son appartement à lui, tout Malfoy qu'il soit , ce pauvre Draco n'était pas devin .  
  
***  
  
Il faisait sombre dans la salle, seul un homme y était assis sur une chaise, un serpent au pied, il semblait réfléchir.  
  
Sous un simple geste de main, un feu emplit la pièce d'une lueur chaude. L'homme en question à présent éclairé par les flammes était un très bel homme mais d'une beauté froide vaguement méprisante . Seul ses yeux d'une couleur pour le moins inhabituelle , d'un rouge foncé, promettaient des supplices pour tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser ce regard.  
  
Cet homme dont peu de personne ose encore prononcer le nom avait les pensées pleines d'une ravissante jeune fille à la colère redoutable.  
  
*** James tête bourdonnante reprit conscience de son entourage.  
  
-Si ! C'est moi qui est gagné ce pari , elle l'a giflée d'abord !  
  
Aïe, Aîe, Aïe, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il cri ce c*** !  
  
-Je suis navré mon cher Patmol, mais elle l'a également ensorcelée .  
  
'Ils peuvent pas discuter ailleurs ! j'ai mal à la tête, moi !'  
  
-Mais.Mais on s'en fout qu'elle l'ait ensorcelée ! Elle l'a d'abord frappée.  
  
'Non mais il est sourd ! Il a pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ! . Ah non c'est vrai je n'ai fait que le penser . Mais je l'ai pensé très fort il aurait du entendre ! nah.'  
  
-LE problème c'est que le pari ne précisé rien de tel ! On a simplement dit qu'Any la frapperait OU l'ensorcellerait, on a absolument rien précisé d'autre !  
  
Une petite voix s'éleva du lit :  
  
-Oh ! la ferme vous 2 ! Je dis que vu que vous avez tous les deux gagnés chacun doit donner la moitié de ce que vous avez parié.  
  
-Mais Cornedrue c'est débile ! Si je lui donne 2 Gallions , il n'aura plus qu'à me les rendre !  
  
-Ouais c'est exactement ça ! Et peut-être que vous arrêterez de vous chamailler dans mes oreilles , d'ailleurs ce serait pas du luxe si l'un d'entre vous allez dire à l'infirmière que je suis réveillé .  
  
-Je suis désolé Jamesiechounet, je vais te la chercher la belle infirmière quoique tu préférerais pas Evans ? Elle est peut être moins qualifié mais drôlement plus jolie !  
  
-Sirius !!!!!  
  
***  
  
Lily, depuis la scène de tout à l'heure hésitait, devait-elle aller voir Any ? Non mauvaise idée , elle était avec Boisier et Lily était sure qu'ils y avaient plus entre eux que ce qu'ils laissaient paraître .  
  
Christine, elle, avait toujours cet air rêveur après avoir vu leur prof de potions. Lily décida finalement de faire le tour des lits voir si elle pouvait aider !  
  
***  
  
Mr Potter suffoqua pendant instant, plus parce que Maugrey lui avait arraché les poumons qu'autres choses.  
  
Le ministre Gofroy reprit ses esprits plus vite que les autres.  
  
-Vous voulez la faire entrer dans l'ordre ?  
  
Albus eut un mouvement négatif de la tête.  
  
-Nous ne la connaissons pas assez, et même si elle une Potter, elle est fourchelangue.  
  
-Depuis quand vous en souciez-vous ?  
  
-Depuis que le fourchelangue est une capacité héréditaire : aucun Potter n'a jamais eut cette capacité.  
  
-Que voulez-vous dire qu'elle n'est pas une Potter ?  
  
Albus eut une sourire .  
  
-Non, elle est une Potter, vous ne pouvez la reniez, Franck, mais elle cache beaucoup trop de choses pour que nous puissions nous permettre de lui accorder si vite une si grande confiance.  
  
Maugrey fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui. Maintenant quand aux suppositions sur le pourquoi de cette attaque, il faut savoir que pendant que nous nous battions, plusieurs mangemorts ont essayaient d'aller dans la salle commune des Griffondors.  
  
Franck se redressa brusquement.  
  
-Ils voulaient mon fils !  
  
-C'est la supposition la plus probable. Mais il y a un petit changement jusqu'à présent le but de Voldemort à toujours était de tuer l'héritier de Griffondor, c'est à dire le plus jeune des Potter, sauf que là, les mangemorts avaient prévu un enlèvement. Le seul survivant parmi eux a avoué au moins ça.  
  
-Je peux l'interroger ?  
  
-Ce sera dur, Alastor , il est mort.  
  
-Mais comment sont-ils morts, je veux dire il n'y avait que des élèves dans cette salle, et aucun d'eux n'a la capacité de lancer un Avada Kedavra.  
  
-Je vous avez dit mon,sieur le ministre que de bon rapport avec les Bansheen serait un avantage certain dans notre situation.  
  
Le ministre en question resta bouche bée.  
  
-Je croyais qu'il avait été décidé que on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux Banshee, enfin Albus, ces créatures féminines ne pensent qu'à la vengeance sur les hommes !  
  
Abus eut un sourire discret.  
  
-Tout ça ne sont plus que des préjugés dépassaient mon cher, comme ceux que l'on peut avoir à l'égard des demi-géants, quoiqu'il en soit ça fait maintenant longtemps qu'elles ne tuent plus les hommes qui les ont engendré où leurs propres fils.  
  
-Vous avez été les voir dans notre dos !  
  
-Absolument pas mais enfin vous venez de dire .  
  
-J'ai dit que vous aviez des préjugés vieillots. En fait c'est leut reine qui est venu me voir avec sa fille, elle demandait asile pour sa fille qui est la plus jeune de leur tribut.  
  
-Et qu'avez vous fait. ?  
  
-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire Iris Sambre est élève ici dans la maison Griffindor. Et elle a sauvé ses camarades d'une mort certaine aujourd'hui, même si elle est assez jeune, son cri a été assez puissant pour tuer, je crois d'ailleurs que ça la secouer .mais quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle.  
  
-Donc il existe une alliance entre nous et les Banshee ?  
  
-Tout à fait.  
  
-Quels sont les autres surprise, Albus ?  
  
-Aucune pour l'instant, quelques élèves que nous soupçonnions d'avoir la marque, sont morts.  
  
-Tuer par ?  
  
-Notre côté.  
  
Albus ne s'est jamais senti aussi las, il avait toujours espèré qu'il s changeraient qu'ils reviendraient vers leur côté.  
  
-Je crois que votre fils est réveillé Franck, messieurs si personne n'a rien à ajouter, cette réunion est finie.  
  
Tout le monde se regarda, non personne n'avait rien à dire.  
  
-Tenez vos oreilles grandes ouvertes, et restez sur vos gardes, j'ai l'impression que Voldemort prépare quelque chose de grand et de très dangereux ! Et Franck si vous pouvez faire quelques recherches discrètes sur votre nièce . histoire de savoir à quoi s'attendre de son côté.  
  
Un à un les membres de l'ordre du phénix sortirent jusqu'à ce que Maugrey soit sur le point lui même de sortir, il jeta un coup d'oiel à son vieil ami qui semblait bien las.  
  
-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Albus , tous ses élèves avaient étaient élevés dans le but de servir leur seigneur des ténèbres , mais lorsque nous gagnions cette guerre, ce genre de chose n'arrivera plus.  
  
Et il sortit sachant que même si Albus n'accepterait pas l'idée tout de suite après avoir bien réfléchit sur le sujet il se rendrez tout simplement à l'évidence. dans une guerre se sont toujours les plus petits pions qui sont tués les premiers et souvent les plus innocents.  
  
***  
  
Franck Potter avançait rapidement parmi les lits jusqu'à prouver celui de son fils en le voyant râler sur Sirius, il lui semblait qu'il respirait à nouveau : il avait eu très peur pour son fils.  
  
-Tu dis n'importe quoi Sirius ! Je ne supporte pas Evans et c'est réciproque !  
  
-Mais bien Jamesie chéri, c'est pour ça, que la derrière fois, tu es revenu avec son rouge à lèvre sur la joue ?  
  
'Oh, oh, ça c'est intéressent !'  
  
-Tu n'es pas sur que c'est le sien !  
  
-James, ça sonne comme un aveu.  
  
-Rémus tu es censé me soutenir !  
  
Franck s'avança vers le lit de son fils , dès que les garçons l'aperçurent, ils se turent.  
  
-Mais continuez les garçons c'est très intéressant.  
  
Toujours rien.  
  
'On change de tactique.'  
  
-Dis moi Sirius tu n'aurais pas quelque détails sur ma futur belle-fille ?  
  
Sirius eut un immense sourire , alors que James essayaient vainement de se faire entendre.  
  
-Mais ça pas du tout ce que tu crois papa !!!!!!!  
  
-Je t'écoute Sirius !  
  
***  
  
NDA : je sais que j'ai traîné et j'en suis désolée. On parle d'Any mais on l'a voit pas beaucoup , je pense qu'on la verras plus dans le prochain chap. J'ai une question, est-ce que je fais Lily rencontrer le père de James ?  
  
Comme j'ai été vraiment très longue, je vous dit comme petit bonus ce que j'ai prévu pour le prochain chapitre.  
  
Donc NORMALEMENT (comprendre peu sur ^^ ) , dans le prochain chapitre on devrait avoir des nouvelles de Voldemort, pas d'attaques ! Juste . ses pensées, d'ailleurs on en saura un tout petit peu plus sur son 'projet', à part ça on va revoir Draco, qui aura quelques difficultés à être en accord avec lui même ^^. Sinon Lily découvre que ceux sont les maraudeurs qui font les mêmes recherches qu'elle. Je crois que c'est tout pour l'instant.  
  
Les réponses des reviews du chapitre précédent (en espérant n'avoir oublié personne) :  
  
Celine.s : Euh pour que tu puisse la lire toute pressée que tu sois , il faudrait peut-être que je l'écrive, ce sera déjà un bon début. ^^ Je pense pas que Voldie va apprendre tout de suite que c'est Any qui a prévenu Albus, elle occupe suffisamment c'est pensées ( ^_^ )  
  
Lolofelton : Hello you ! Mes vacances étaient super , Grèce n'a pas changé (j'y vais tous les ans), un peu chaudes mais on va pas s'en plaindre ! ^^ Non, Harry sera encore dans le passé mais je pense que ce sera lui le parain , mais chut c'est un secret ! ^^ Euuuuuuh, le Draco/Any ? Au prochain chap sinon ma bêta-lectrice va m'étrangler .^_____^  
  
Jenali : Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ^^ ( ça fait plaisir), je traine un peu mais promis, juré c'est pas volontaire !  
  
Lalou : On va dire entre nous que cette Rita m'est également un peu antipathique . vouais je peux pas la voir ^^. C'est pas le fait d'avoir à taper mes fic ou même d'avoir l'inspi qui m'embête , c'est plutôt que j'ai pas le temps même pas 5 min à cause de mes cours . -_-  
  
Ernia : Je sais plus si je t'avais répondu .'la mémoire ça va, ça vient.' de Cavanna , c'est pas grave c'était ma minute littéraire . Sinon je veux bien un dessin si tu m'en a pas déjà fait un d'ailleurs j'ai dessinée Any pour ma bêta lectrice si ça t'intéresse.  
  
4rine (Catherine ?) : J'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter de m'écrire : ça me sert souvent de défouloir mais les udaptes seront beaucoup plus longues que l'année dernière, au vu que je passe mon Bac cette année. Et je ne pense pas être un géni , en fait je suis sure de ne pas l'être . ^^ Mais ça fait plaisir de voir que tu aime mon style d'écriture ! N'exagère pas sur les compliments sinon je pourrais plus passer pas la porte ! lol .  
  
Shenna : Coucou , c'est mon grand come back ^^, ça va j'ai pas été trop longue ? lol, essaie quand même un centre de desintox à ce niveau c'est un peu grave quand même , non ?  
  
Lunenoire : On est deux, Any est l'intermédiaire permettant de taper sur Rita, Un grand merci à Any Potter ^^. En fait j'ai écris tout le chapitre en essayant de caser cette réaction de Sirius , ça me trottait dans la tête !  
  
Zeynel : Je crois que tu n'es pas le seule à avoir attendu ^^. Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à la totalité de tes questions ( l'art de poser les questions qui faut pas ): il faudra attendre soit le prochain chapitre soit celui encore après ^_____^° ou alors tu me les pose mais par mail.  
  
mimi : Tout vient à point qui c'est attendre ! ^^  
  
Miya Black : Désolée, mais avec mes cours c'est dur d'écrire un mot . -_- Contente que ça plaise toujours autant ! ^^  
  
Hanna : Tout est super quoi ^^, Heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! Bien venu dans le bain , attend toi à des fins relativement sadique et à une longue période d'attente ! lol  
  
Phern : Tu veux évaluer ma fic ? Je te propose autre chose, puisque je suis sure de mettre du temps , on va dire à la place de 'tu écris la suite et moi j'tenvoies des reviews', si j'ai pas écris un chapitre avant Noël , je te dois un dessin ou deux chapitres d'un coup. Ca te va ? ^-^  
  
Dragonwing : On est dans la même galère !!!! Coooopine de mouuuuuaaaa !!!!!! ^^ Ah les TPE un mot que je ne veux plus entendre -_- , je viens d'avoir mes 2h, tu les fait sur quoi toi ? Comme toujours après tout c'est Any la vedette, quoique dans ce chapitre, elle n'apparaît pas . Haary/Draco , c'est au prochain chap ! ( qui a dit enfin ? )  
  
Nono : Merci ! Je suis désolée pour ce retard , patapé !  
  
Lexyann : J'imagine, quelle idée de lire la fin avant le début ^^  
  
Angelk1990 : Tu lis dans les pensées ? ^______^ , un Voldi/Any , à ton avis combien vont être contre ? lol  
  
Clem : Clem, toi et moi devons mettre une chose très importante au point , j'ai le regret de te dire . que le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi , lol ! ^^ Ce que je fous en S . bonne question que je me suis posée là, tu me laisse 5 min le temps d'y réfléchir . Ah, je me rappelle ! Je veux faire médecin . Arrête ! C'est pas juste , j'ai 5 heures de Phys/Chimie , je te dis pas ceux qui l'on pris comme spécialité.. O_o C'est bon aujourd'hui j'avais le temps de te répondre mais je suis quand même contente que ce soit pas trop long ^^ Arrête je vais plus pouvoir sortir de ma chambre tellement mes chevilles auront enflés ! En fait, le passage sur les rumeurs était une inspiration du moment . parce que ma s?ur m'en racontait une . lol 'Pôv' Draco, heureusement que je suis la, moi !' , entre une hystérique et l'autre qui le trompe , le pauvre est mal tombé , ^_______________^. En fait j'ai écris tout le chapitre en essayant de caser cette réaction de Sirius , ça me trottait dans la tête ! Au fait tu fais quoi maintenant ? Je veux dire t'as passé ton Bac , non ? Merci pour ta review, du courage il va m'en falloir ! -_-°  
  
Okami-chan : 7 pages , moi je trouve ça pas mal sur mon échelle ^^. J'ai jamais dit que tu exagérer . ^-^  
  
Misslulu :Merci beaucoup , même en résumé , une review comme ça ne peux faire que plaisir !  
  
Loumiolla ; T'es pas malade ? hein ?  
  
Gaia666 : Merci beaucoup et j'ai enfin mis la suite ! ^^v 


	22. Mot de l'auteur

Bonjour à toutes et tous!

Ceci n'est pas un mot pour dire que la fic est abandonnée ... surprise

Après 3 ans ( enfin je crois) d'arrêt je m'y remets...

Disons que Vous m'avez convaincu ... lol en fait c'était plutôt un pari avec moi même: si j'avais autant de review durant ces 3 derniers mois, je m'y remettais, en effet ça fait un petit moment que ça me démange...

Mettons tout de suite les choses au clair: je n'ai accès à Internet qu'une fois toutes les 3 à 4 semaines , j'essaierais de mettre régulièrement à jour mais je ne fais pas de fausses promesses!

De 2, j'ai d'autres obligations, je fais partie d'une association, j'ai encore 2 ans, demi d'études et de stages et je bosse à côté. Ce qui pourra entraîner des chapitres plus ou moins conséquent.

Il faut bien se mettre en tête qu'en 3ans j'ai mûrie ( oh, c'est beau ça ) et que mon style d'écriture a évolué: ne vous gênez pas pour y faire des remarques.

Troisième et dernier point: je n'ai jamais eu de fil conducteur pour cette histoire et je me rappelle peu de ce que j'avais prévu il y a 3 ans, donc le style et genre de cette histoire peut (rien n'est sur) changer. J'espère cependant qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant.

Voilà c'est tout, je vous remercie tous pour les encouragements, soutiens et incitations à reprendre, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir, Emma.


End file.
